


Хрупкие кости

by Rath_Reuben_Rye



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Action, Bold hint: I do not like Juliet, Deviates From Canon, M/M, Monroe сutie, Polygamy, all the boys are happy, okay there is a little plot, what plot? only sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rath_Reuben_Rye/pseuds/Rath_Reuben_Rye
Summary: У одного Потрошителя была спокойная жизнь, и он не верил в сказки. Пока однажды сказка не постучалась к нему. И он не очутился посреди леса, задыхаясь от запаха крови и чужого удовольствия... Ты все еще не веришь в сказки?
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Juliette Silverton, Nick Burkhardt/Monroe, Nick Burkhardt/Monroe/Sean Renard, Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Эдди Монро в детстве любил слушать старые сказки, ставшие почти легендами в мире… не людей. Гриммы. Жуткие «монстры», всегда знающие обо всех твоих темных делишках. Если ты решишься нарушить закон, то Гримм обязательно придет и заберет тебя. Все было необычно. Эдди еще помнил те часы из беззаботного детства, когда он с братьями представлял своего Гримму. Эдди Монро, разорвет его и обглодает кости. Ах, детские мечты.   
Мало того, что это было чудовище, убило прабабушку. Он был еще сильнее, чем во времена его детства. Гримм приходит только за пролившими кровь, решил совсем отказаться от мяса. Сначала было сложно, но потом он привык. Общаться с Потрошителем-вегетарианцем, получать подробные письма и обязательные звонки по праздникам.   
Сказочного охотника Эдди так и не встретил.  
Конечно, нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет.   
Успокаивало и то, что Гриммов почти никто не видел. Казалось, что они жили в далеких детских фантазиях, подогреваемых страшными сказками родителей. Да, кто-то пропадал бесследно, оставляя пустой дом. Гриммов, никто никогда не видел, и точка. Самовнушение - великая вещь.   
Моно начало казаться, будто чей-то взгляд непрерывно скользит по спине. Иногда он видел, как он наблюдал за ним. Не было ничего неизвестного.   
Только паранои с галлюцинациями Эдди и не хватало ...   
Я видел, как он жил во дворе дома, под мрачным шелком листьев, доносился из городского парка через дорогу, чудовищно из самых страшных монстров ...  
Молодой парень в показавшейся потрошителю, в черной куртке, такой же футболке и джинсах. Темные волосы неровными прядками спадали на глаза.   
И он как будто перехватил воздух назад, так и в ушах зазвенело.   
Показано, что сквозь тонкую кожу просвечивает мощная, совсем не человеческая челюсть, с чуть выпирающими нижними клыками и рядом с крепкими зубами. Скулы заострились, придавая довольно симпатичному лицу дикие, хищные черты. Потрошителем лишь на мгновение.   
Эдди, около заросшего куста красных лилий, стоящего молодого человека… Мужчина без запаха, без переодевания, без единого флакона - им, кстати, тоже не пахло. Чувствительность к запаху кожи незнакома. Цветы очень легко заглушали этот непривычный для города аромат. Перед ним стоял Гримм.   
И даже если не он, то кто-то очень похожий.  
Эдди не двигался, не зная, как поведет себя возможный противник. Бороться за свою жизнь.   
\- Кто вы? - Монро решил попытаться счастья и притвориться… человеком.   
Не прокатило. Призрачная клыкастая челюсть изогнулась в распоряжении.   
\- Ты знаешь, кто я. Я знаю, кто ты. Зачем морочить друг другу голову и тянуть напрасно время?   
Монро поежился, приглядевшись к говорившему. Одинокая луна испуганно укрылась за осенними тучами, предоставила Потрошителю и охотнику разбираться во всех самим. Предательница.   
Человеческие черты. Под кожей засветились костяшки пальцев, будто сигаретным дымом нарисован в воздухе подмигивающий смайлик.   
Это ли ублюдок?   
\- И что будем делать? - О, браво, господин Потрошитель, целую две фразы перед смертью успел сказать.  
Гримм подошел к нему, скользит по траве с тихим шелестом. Наклонился, почти касаясь губами щеки Монро. Кожа охотника была чуть-чуть теплее осеннего ветра.   
\- Не стоит портить сон добропорядочным гражданам, пойдем в дом.   
\- Ну уж нетушки! Я не позволил этому коридору. - Эдди задохнулся от ужаса, когда представил, что он угробил весь выходной на уборку.   
Гримм расхохотался, широко раскрывается призрачную клыкастую пасть.   
\- Любопытный город. Такие смелые Потрошители!   
\- Э-эм-да… мы такие… - Монро шумно сглотнул. Ну не мог он сдержаться. Такие челюсти прямо перед лицом.   
\- В дом. Пока я тебе голову не откусил. - Сказано так спокойно, с таким обещанием в глазах.  
\- Я так понимаю, выбор у меня не большой. - Эдди не ждал ответа, просто как-то само вырвалось. Ступени скрипнули, щелкнул дверной замок.   
\- Такая проницательность похвальна.   
Честно говоря, Монро было довольно-таки неуверенно чувствовать себя спиной своего потенциального убийцы.   
Для того, чтобы рассмотреть кошмар из детских сказок в светлом коридоре.   
Гримм был непростительно молод.   
По крайней мере, внешне. Неизвестно, что они очень опасны и нуждаются в немедленном убийстве при встрече с ними.   
Слегка растрепанные короткие каштановые волосы выглядят довольно небрежно.   
Глаза были серо-голубыми, мягкого оттенка. Сама невинность. Создано впечатление, будто он видит Эдди насквозь.  
Невысокий, широкоплечий, с крепко сбитой мускулистой фигурой. Расстегнутая, несмотря на прохладный месяц, куртка, темно-фиолетовая футболка. Смугловатая кожа, на подбородке пробивается темная щетина.   
Гримм одарил Монро странным взглядом, проходя мимо в сторону кухни, и уже оттуда сказал:   
\- Веди себя хорошо!   
Может еще «сидеть» или «к ноге»? Чего стесняться-то?   
Эдди слышал, как уверенно опускались на паркет крепкие ботинки.   
Гримм в его доме.   
Монро мысленно попросил прощения у отца. Матушку хватил бы инфаркт, узнай она об этом.   
Охотник направился в гостиную, вдоволь нашуршался пакетами и баночками на кухню. Все, что нужно, чтобы увидеть все на кофейном столе, за притихшим пламенем.  
\- Послушайте, я не из тех Потрошителей. Я уже много лет не ем… мясо…   
\- Тссс. - Гримм оторвался от изучения книжной полки и приложил палец к губам, замершим в насмешливой улыбке.   
Охренеть можно.   
Гримм вернулся в коридор ленивой-ленивой походкой кота, уверенного, что пес не тронет его.   
Когда тот втягивал нагретый воздух. Словно ребенок, сделавший пакость.   
\- Действительно, любопытно. - Похоже, Монро попал какой-то нездоровый Гримм, разговаривает сам с собой.   
\- Что именно? - Может, стоило попытаться сразу его убить, а не строить из себя гостеприимного хозяина?   
\- Как твое имя?   
\- Вообще-то ответить на вопрос…   
\- Имя.  
Выражение лица Гримма не изменилось, но вот темные, вызывающие интонации вкупе с доброжелательной улыбкой звучат особенно жутко.   
\- Эдди Монро.   
\- Возможно, сейчас действительно поздно.   
\- А у вас, что же, нет имени?   
\- Оу, и правда. Я же не представился. - Гримм остановился, чуть коснувшись ручки дверей, пальцы нежно огладили контуры резного узора.   
\- Точно.   
\- Ну ... тогда в следующем раз. - Небрежное пожатие плечами.   
\- Постойте! Скорее всего, когда-то черной, куртки. Наверное, Эдди перенервничал, потому что потертая ткань сжимали покрытые грязно-коричневой шерстью руки. Охотник переворачивает взгляд с Эдди на захват и обратно, выразительно приподняв бровь. Монро сразу же отпустил куртку, в детском порыве спрятав руки за спиной.  
\- Давайте без «следующего раза» обойдемся, а?   
\- Боюсь, это будет не очень вежливо. До встречи.   
Он разговаривает с ним, как с маленьким ребенком.   
Дверь со стороны улицы, казался издевательством.   
\- Вот чего-чего, этого хотелось бы избежать.   
Потрошитель с беспокойством выглянул в окно, осторожно отодвинув кружевные занавески. Гримм не спеша шелк в сторону парка, засунув руки в карманы куртки.  
В течение двух часов ночи, по-видимому, не было ничего страшного, потому что это было неожиданно для посольских проезжей части, на разделительной полосе и, повернувшись, посмотрел в освещенных окнах Монро. Тот сразу отодвинулся, опуская тонкую ткань. Безотчетное желание иметь хоть одну бесполезную преграду между собой и Гриммом просто бесило. Эдди не привык быть таким беззащитным. Все, что происходит в кости, медленно закручивается в спираль, да так, что суставы сводятся из-за инстинктивной необходимости выживать что-нибудь живое. Жестокая кровь и теплое мясо. Даже если он вегетарианец, с природой не поспоришь.   
Завелся черт.   
Келевра. Злобный пес, как, шамкая, называла их прабабушка.   
Гримм.   
Который обещал вернуться.

Твою мать!   
Мама была очень недовольна, поэтому она не могла сдерживаться!   
Гримм действительно вернулся спустя двое суток, в пасмурное утро вторника.   
\- Простите за беспокойство, сэр. Я детектив Гриффин, а это детектив Бёркхардт. Можно задать вам несколько вопросов? - Полицейский явно не первый раз за день повторял это предложение.   
\- Конечно, проходите. - Монро натянуто улыбнулся, пропуская служителей закона в доме. Гримм улыбнулся? Во что он играет? Это было похоже на первую встречу.   
\- Что-то случилось?   
Мы нашли следы мужских ботинок.   
\- Вы думаете, это сделал я? Да, я никогда не буду в жизни ... - Эдди буквально говорит о себе и переводит взгляд на детектива на Гримму. Если он считает, что это был Монро, то он исчез?  
\- Нам бы хотелось осмотреть вашу обувь. В пятницу утром?   
Эдди сглотнул, только сейчас заметив, что сжимает мягкую спинку кресла. Моно неосознанно вздрогнул.   
\- Мы просто проверим обувь, на всякий случай. В пятницу, когда вы видели кого-нибудь подозрительного? - Голос Гримма был спокоен и мягок. Он убил добычу. - Так мы посмотрим?   
Эдди Кивнул, обнаружил, что он находится в коридоре, и детектив Гриффин, в ожидании, оставаясь напарником наедине с ним.   
\- Детектив… - Похоже на нервную почву он пропустил фамилию полицейского.   
\- Ник Бёркхардт.   
Гримм поднялся, заплылсью… туманом?   
\- Так где вы были в пятницу?   
\- Я был дома. - И слава богам, что это правда!   
\- А утром?  
\- Соседская пара видела, как я забирал почту. Вышел и зашел обратно.   
Мы видим, что это совсем не интересно. То, что на самом деле не имеет значения?   
\- Вы никого не видели?   
Как это часто делают собаки.   
\- Я никого не видел, детектив.   
\- Вы уверены? Потрошителя глухим рычагом. Я пытался выяснить, можно ли верить Монро.   
\- Я не уверен, что видел кого-либо выходящего из парка. Голодм заподозрил его во лжи.   
Лицо детектива стало грустным. Глаза - внимательными, серьезными… и человеческими.   
\- Что ж, если у нас появились вопросы? - так, почти интимным шепотом, и пальцы скользят по воротнику рубашки, находясь в опасной близости от шеи, и призрачные фаланги согнулись, расправляя складки на груди.   
\- Разумеется.  
\- Ник! - Монро кинул беспокойный взгляд в сторону ниши. Нет ничего там. Детектив Гриффин отряхнул колени, вышел в коридор и открыл дверь. - Чисто! Да и размер не тот. Пошли. Извините за беспокойство.   
\- Всего доброго, мистер Монро. - Эдвард К выходу.   
Второй детектив, который быстро набирал на сотовый телефон.   
\- Проверим парк еще раз? - он кивнул своему напарнику.   
\- Нет, вернемся в участок, результаты экспертизы по погибшей девушке должны быть уже готовы.   
\- Если девочку похитил тот же парень…   
Дверь захлопнулась, заглушив разговор мужчин.   
Пожалуй, сегодня у Монро был самый необычный гость.   
Гримм-полицейский.   
Черт, удобно он устроился.   
И как хреново начался вторник. А ведь только десять часов.  
Надо было отвлечься. В этой маленькой комнате, где остался недоделанный заказ. Как и все Потрошители, предпочитают доводить дело до конца. Правда, обычно это касалось только потенциального ужина. Да, работа - отличный способ избавиться от беспокойных мыслей.   
Гримм был у него в доме.   
Два раза!   
Нет, нет. Не думать об этом.   
Механизм старых и солидных каминных часов - такой же хрупкий, как человеческая рука в зубах Потрошителя - постепенно восстанавливается, деталь за деталью возвращается к жизни. Все, что нужно, чтобы заполучить из-за сырого дерева.   
Эдди было сущим удовольствием - столько нового узнавалось каждый раз. Сюрпризы - небольшие, почти незаметные неопытному глазу отделения-тайники. Один раз Монро нашел старую, потрепанную временем записал с почти расплывшимся текстом.  
Любое дело отвлекает от событий, не хуже коньяка, так считал Монро. Эдди просидел несколько часов. Монре пришлось отложить инструменты - работа, но есть-то надо.   
Только вот… возможно, еще шалили нервы, но ему казалось, что чем-то пахнет. В доме, в каждой комнате. Когда он стоял посреди гостиной, запах не давал ему покоя.   
Вообще пахло странно… Перегретой на солнце корой и влажными, гниющими под слоем земли прошлогодними листьями. И еще чем-то… Запах ощущений Монро как что-то густое, темное. Заполнял ноздри, тек по легким, обволакивая их изнутри тонкой пленкой. Даже этот запах,   
потянул руку в дверной косяк кухни.   
Весь дом провонял Гриммом.  
Он был здесь в ночь их первой встречи. Однако не пробыл у Монро и получаса. И сегодня тоже.   
Запах между тем облепил кожу лучше латексной перчатки.   
Душ. Душ сразу.   
В ванной комнате не было ни капли, ни капельляры полопались. Ковер походил на неприятную лужайку густой овсянки. Определенно перестарался.   
Теперь, когда он был в порядке, перебивало гриммовскую вон от мебели в доме.   
Опять убить целый день на уборку.   
Эдди готов был начать ненавидеть их так же фанатично, как отец.   
Чертовы Гриммы.

Чувства утонули в запахах цветов и красочных плодов в овощном отделе. Автоматически рот наполнился слюной, мозгом - предвкушением. То, что нужно. Запах груши возбуждает центральную нервную систему. Все эти ароматы прекрасно действуют на ничего не замечающих людей. Я чувствую, что из-за запаха ярче и сильнее.   
Тележка медленно наполнялась, тихо скрипя колесиками. Эдди в том же духе, что он должен был потратить на уборку дома, пока запах Гриммы не преследовал его в каждой комнате. Только вот этот диван… убить еще один день.   
Есть все, что нужно. молодая девушка в мясном отделе определенно ждала кого-то второго к ужину. Ее лицо было просто прозрачным и прозрачным, перебивая спиртовой перегар охранника, пахло ромашкой. Они должны быть похожи друг на друга. Запах мог бы сказать им все.  
Из-за толстых стекол в очках, стоило ему встать в очередь, и демонстративно прижила к груди сумочку.   
Монро устало закатил глаза. Бандитская физиономия?   
Кассирша приветливо улыбалась, не обращала внимания на то, что некоторые престарелые клиенты. Только не началось хорошее настроение.   
Монро. Состояние Монро было значительно улучшено. Все было в одном квартале. Как будто со стороны.   
Осталось только решить, что приготовить. Может быть, блинчики? Мама часто их делала, правда, заворачивала в них всех. Или потушить грибы? .. Нет, пожалуй, не сегодня. Влажный, отдающий запахи еще долго будет мешать есть лесные дары.   
Стоит только вспомнить, и сразу…   
Детектив стоял, небрежно прислушиваясь к дверному косяку и ковыряясь в своем телефоне.  
Монро замер, почти не скрытый соседским сиреневым кустом.   
Идти или не идти? Это был его собственный дом.   
Вдох. Выдох. Спокойствие, Эдди, только спокойствие.   
Гримм прекратил щелкать кнопками и поднял взгляд на него. Вскинул бровь и улыбнулся. Он вообще как-то слишком часто улыбается.   
\- Детектив Бёркхардт. - Приветственный кивок только дань вежливости. Родители Эдди - интеллигентные люди.   
\- Можно войти?   
\- А что будет, если я скажу «нет»?   
\- Ничего. - Такая извиняющаяся улыбка явно не к добру. - Да, мне бы хотелось услышать «да».   
\- Ну, разумеется.   
Монро, звякнув ключами, открыл дверь, пропуская детектива. Может, тебя убить. Да, Монро, ты просто адреналиновый наркоман.  
В коридоре было тепло, а у нас не было куртки, по рукам прошлись мурашки. Какого черта он не закрыл окно?   
Пакеты тяжелой кучей опустились на столешницу.   
Эдди Монро разбрасывает продукты, расфасовывая их по секциям в холодильнике. Монро любил порядок. И чистоту. На столе осталось только все необходимое для блинов из баклажанов.   
Гримм стоял, подперев дверной косяк. Молодые баклажаны и помидоры. Сковородка у Эдди небольшая - двадцать сантиметров в скорости. Когда он был маленьким, он искренне читал. Хорошее время было.   
Так же молча дождалась, пока Монро развернуло золотые круги на тарелку. Я не хотел, чтобы все испортили.   
Он глубоко вздохнул и повернулся к гостю, который честно игнорировал полчаса.   
\- Ну так… чем могу помочь? - Черт, ему неуютно на собственной кухне.  
\- Посмотри на нее.   
Фотографирую девочку. Светлое-светлое улыбающееся детское личико в окружении цветов.   
\- Красивый ребенок…   
\- Если, конечно, ее найдут. Ей всего десять.   
\- Детектив Бёркхардт, боюсь, я ничем…   
\- Мы оба знаем, что ты можешь помочь. - Печаль полицейского можно было учуять буквально, горько-приторный запах бензольного пятна засасывал в водоворот эмоций. Гримм был искренен в своем беспокойстве для ребенка и позволил Потрошителю увидеть в нем человека. Эдди понимал его. Люди живут намного меньше таких, как Эдди или Гримм. Намного. В столь юном возрасте становится тошно. Юным трогать запрещено. Неважно, чьих: Потрошителей, Гаеров или людей. Но, к сожалению, не все его соблюдают.  
\- Есть вероятность, что это другой Потрошитель. До девочки в этом же парке погибла студентка. В лесу след сбился. Чтобы запутать нас.   
Другой Потрошитель?   
Запах вывел к дому Монро.   
\- Она может быть еще жива.   
Эдди неосознанно сглотнул, рассматривая детское фото.   
Она уже боится этой матери.   
Потрошитель, чувственный и проницательный взгляд Гримма, правда, мысленно уже подготовлена к тому, что, возможно, девочки уже нет в живых ... Что он сам, вероятно, подписал себе смертный приговор. Все, что нужно, чтобы убить его там, в лесу, и списать все на маньяку?   
Нет, нет, Эдди, нужно было разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления.   
Чтобы они пахли не раньше времени. Накинул куртку и на всякий случай осмотрелся, мало ли.  
Нет, вроде все на своем месте.   
Щелкнул выключатель, скрипнула дверь и половицы.   
Черт, Монро не мог поверить в то, что сейчас происходит. Он идет охотиться вместе с Гриммом.   
Отец бы его точно проклял.   
\- И куда теперь?   
Я смотрел на небу.   
\- Я помню место, где след начал петлять.   
Минут десять по утоптанной тропе следуют за уверенно шагающим Гриммом. С наступлением ночи растения, словно оборотни из фильмов, совсем недавно, и начали цепляться за волосы и бить тонкими ветками по лицам. Я уже видел, как вы едите из Бороды.   
\- Если он пообедал той студенткой, то девочку он сейчас откармливает. Дней десять протянет.  
Монро вгляделся в спину своего вынужденного напарника. Гримм шелк, чуть наклонившись, как будто действительно мог разглядеть что-то в такой темноте. Хотя кто их знает. Сам Эдди больше доверял нюху - глаза легко обмануть.   
\- Не уверен, что стоит это проверять. Я не прав?   
\- Мда. Это что-то из разряда «нельзя гадить там, где ешь».   
\- Вот именно. А он это правило нарушил.   
Голос детектива был очень заметен.   
Гримм остановился на обрубке дерева, прогнившего и целиком заросшего мхом.   
\- Тут. - Детектив чуть отошел, пропуская Монро вперед.   
В лесу было темно, глаза были выжившими дырами. Эдди сразу как-то расхотелось поворачиваться к нему спиной.   
Монро сделал несколько пробных шагов вперед, в кусты папоротника.  
Нет, определенно не туда. Чуть левее, ботинок с противным чавканьем вляпался в грязную жижу. Чуть-чуть вперед… Что-то есть. Еще? Нет, вправо. Еще немного. Да!   
Почти выветрившийся запах. Но не другого Потрошителя, а крови. Запах усиленно цеплялся за влажные листья, древесную кору, и только благодаря неудачно выбранному месту охоты аромат сохранился так долго. Едва ощутимый шлейф из тонкой, почти рассеявшейся ниточки. Правда, несколько раз.   
Гримм неотступно шелковый следом, изредка шмыгая носом. Простыл?   
В конце концов, изрядно пропетляв и испачкавшись в грязи, они вывернули на мост с емким указателем «Тупик».   
\- Где-то тут. Вот только… - как потерявшая свет бабочка.   
\- Там.   
Гримм толкнул на другой берег реки.  
Как выяснилось, речка была совершенно неглубокая, но Эдди был уверен, что после этого ботинки покончат жизнь самоубийством.   
Деревянный одноэтажный домик, прямо из сказки. Потрепанного вида микроавтобус и дымящаяся печная труба.   
\- Он там один.   
\- Девочка.   
\- В смысле, он там единственный Потрошитель.   
Гримм вздохнул, черные колодцы глазниц быстро вернулись в человеческий вид.   
\- И что теперь?   
\- Нам нужно внутрь.   
\- Думаешь, он так просто откроет дверь? Ты с ума сошел? - Ты обратил внимание на это фамильярное «ты», но, учитывая, что он, похоже, имел дело с самоубийцей.   
Гримм быстро подошел к выструганным дверям с невинной резьбой в виде виноградной лозы по косяку и постучал. Громко и нагло.  
Что же это он делает ?! Эдди нерешительно подошел к детективу.   
В доме послышались неторопливые шаги.   
Дверь открылась. Из дома, сбиваю Монро и детектива с ног, выскочил Потрошитель. Он оглялся, в сторону заповедника. А там совсем заросли, нет ни хоженых тропинок, ни указателей. Этот Потрошитель останавливается и читать их?   
\- Найди девочку.   
И, главное, приказанным таким тоном, уже откуда-то из кустов. Дурак. Тем не менее искать будет, тем более один?   
Дом действительно оказался каким-то кукольным. И насквозь провонял свежевыпеченным сладким бисквитом.   
В гостиной с камином чуть-чуть пахло страхом. Совсем немного, трехдневный букет на маленьком столике пах сильнее. Не Потрошитель же испугался?  
В поисках источника запаха Монро оказался почти у самого пола. В этом нет ничего плохого. Подвал?   
До банальности просто.   
Девчушка ревела и, захлебываясь слезами, тут же уткнулась носом куда-то в бороду Монро. Не привык он общаться с детьми. Куда же делся легендарный охотник?   
Лестница в подвал безбожно скрипела, паутина лезла в глаза. В общем, все радости жизни.   
Хриплый голос Гримма. Он разговаривает по мобильнику.   
«Жду».   
Значит, вызывал полицию. Ребенок всхлипывал, вцепившись ручкой в свитер. Успокоить, что ли, надо. Я видел, что они нашли именно девочку, а не ленивца. Может, в подвале еще кто-то есть? Чай с горячим вкусом, сладкоежка шоколадная на тарелке - похоже, девочка была согласна отвлечься на что угодно, лишь бы не думать о том мужчине, что привел ее сюда.  
Монро неслышно вышел в коридор и тихо открыл дверь.   
\- Живой?   
Это был очень хороший вопрос.   
Гримм стоял, и даже сам. Но вот руки… будто ему перерезали вены. Из-за того, что руки теперь могут зрительно казаться непропорционально длинными, стекала густыми ручейками крови.   
\- Да что мне будет… Мой напарник сейчас приедет…   
\- Тогда я пошел.   
\- Останешься и если есть, подтвердишь все. - Гримм смотрел в сторону моста, ожидая полицейской машины. Мощные челюсти сузились, а после и совсем перестали просвечивать сквозь кожу. Сколько времени нужно, чтобы Гримм снова стал походить на человека? Всего несколько секунд.   
Они простояли почти сорок минут. Чтобы объехать парк.   
Девочка, испуганная, сползла с дивана и стояла рядом, вцепилась в штанину Монро.  
Детектив Гриффин, с которым Эдди познакомился уже во втором разе, отозвал Гримму, держал руки в карманах, в сторонах и энергично жестикулировал, что-то объясняет. И судья по лицам, ответы его не устраивали.   
Ребенка посадили в машину, закутав в форменную куртку.   
Гримм кивнул Монро, взглядом призывая следовать за собой. Эдди остановился. Кожа чесалась, и ныли зубы.   
А от детектива слишком сильно пахло кровью.   
Монро, конечно, вегетарианец, но инстинкты не задушишь.   
\- Боюсь, мне лучше поспешить домой. Трудно себя контролировать рядом с пропахшим кровью человеком.   
\- А что же раньше?   
\- Ну, раньше никто рядом со мной не истекал кровью!   
\- И что ты хочешь сделать?   
\- Поскорее попасть домой. - Эдди закатил глаза ... Он не понимает, что ли?  
\- Проводить? Вдруг этот Потрошитель ждал кого-то на романтический ужин?   
\- Эээ… Детектив… - Как-то получилось так, что Монро не воспринимал Гримму как человека, и забыл, что у него есть имя.   
\- Ник.   
\- Хорошо, Ник. Если ты надеешься, что я нападу на дорогу, и у тебя появится повод убить меня - даже не думай!   
\- Я всего лишь хотел узнать, какая благодарность тебя устроит.   
\- Я думал, благодарность - жизнь…   
\- О, глупости. Мы оба это знаем. - Гримм вытянул руку ладонью вверх, поднеся совсем близко к лицу Монро. Ладонь все еще была вся красная от крови. - Пока мы не добрались до твоего дома.   
Запах был потрясающий.   
Да, Монро добровольно отказался от мяса.   
\- Скажи, что ты хочешь.  
\- Ты… Ты же Гримм. Как ты можешь предлагать подобное?   
\- Кто-то нарушил закон. Для остальных я Ник Бёркхардт. Я не такой, как другие.   
Слышно, как этот голос звучит странно, и он внезапно поймал себя на том, как непроизвольно наклонился ближе, почти касаясь губами кончиков пальцев. Почти, но недостаточно, чтобы ощутить вкус крови. Он красуется в радости, расширяется черным пятным зрачком.   
Эдвард давно, очень давно не пробовал мяса, и добровольно отдавал кровь, заворочался внутри, просыпаясь.   
Этот Ник Бёркхардт сильно рисковал.   
Монро осторожно лизнул указательный палец. Я не выглядел чистым. Чтобы смотреть на лицо.  
Ник Бёркхардт одобряюще улыбнулся, не побоясь показать выступающие над человеческими зубами кончики призрачных клыков. Гримма, очень медленно теряющего свои человеческие черты. Осторожно обхватил своими руками запястье, повернул, тщательно вылизывая покрытую мелкими трещинами кожу. Крови было много, и Монро должен был пройти языковой по растопыренным пальцам. Гримм что, разорвал того Потрошителя руками? Полиция не собиралась относиться к нему спокойно. Значит… это детектив ранен?   
\- Что он сделал?   
Монро чуть отступил, несколько стесняясь своего поведения. Я хочу сказать, что расстояние между ними явно не желаемое.   
\- Всего лишь задел.   
\- Сильный, наверное, был удар.  
\- Да, но теперь он мертв. - Монро посмотрел на безмятежное лицо, и темный туман, окружающие почти белые зрачки, несколько маленьких белесых точек.   
\- Крови больше нет.   
Чуть прикрытые глаза, всего за секунду скрытые искорки смеются за темными ресницами.   
Я чувствую во рту привкус крови. - Если бы не лукавая улыбка, это звучало бы жалобно.   
\- Как же так получилось? - Монро замер, позволяя Гримму придвинуться, так что теперь они соприкасались носами.   
\- Я был беспечен.   
Мужчины и мужчины. Эдми пришлось немного наклониться.   
От Ника пахло одуряющее. Может быть, это из-за обстановки. Может быть, потому что Монро не выпадало раньше целоваться с Гриммом? Как-то не сезон.  
Губы были шершавыми и горячими. Кажется, он хотел сожрать Монро. Ник сказал, что кровь могла попасть в рот? Эдди хотел найти ее вкус. Потрошитель обхватил детектив за шею, и толкнул назад, пока тот не прижался спиной к дереву.   
\- Умоляю, скажи, что еще не все.   
Гримм на мгновение прикрыл глаза, будто решаясь, и стянул с плеч куртку. На верхней части груди расплывалось кровавое пятно - очень хорошо. Потому что, оказалось, сложно раздвинуть кого-то, не прекратили при этом целоваться.   
Порез был достаточно глубоким, чтобы кровь стекала тонкими струйками к поясу джинсов. Монро не хотелось, чтобы эти несколько капель пропали даром. Он не рассчитывал на силу и опрокидывал на холодную лисию. Тот, кто добился успеха, спорил, и приподнял бедру. И трусы заодно. Смертельная сила удалась по рецептору.  
Монро перевернул Ника, поцеловал обнаженную спину, прослеживая линию позвоночника губами. Эдди лизнул сжимающую дырочку ануса между ягодиц, почти не обращая внимания на чуть горьковатый привкус. Ник всхлипнул, подавшись бедрами навстречу. Глубокие губы, скользящие руки и быстро вздымающаяся грудь, к стоящему члену с темной головкой.   
Просто перетряхивало.   
Руками Ник закапывался во влажный лесной настил. Почти неслышно всхлипывал, мелко дрожа. В конце февраля в лесу довольно прохладно. Особенно по ночам.   
Глубокие и шумные работы были произведены на земле, по мере необходимости.   
Наверное, на несколько километров вокруг. Эдми перекусил, Гримма, пуская кровь и словно свернулся, увеличивая темп и амплитуду движений.   
Потрошитель выл, царапая когтями бледные ягодицы.  
Как пальцы плотные кожаные перчатка.   
Это было жарко. И влажно. И, черт возьми, безумно хорошо.   
Эдди наклонился, чтобы укрыться. Монро утробно урчал.   
С Ником можно. Он свой.   
Тело будто горело изнутри.   
Они оказались в бедре, во дворе - до самой смерти.   
Это было гораздо сильнее, не совсем понятно.   
«О, Господи. Боже. Да! »Я хотел бы сказать, что он был дороже мяса.   
Чтобы быть осторожным, чтобы быть осторожным. Гримм определенно любил быструю езду.   
Движения жесткие, грубые, почти звериные. Он прижимался к дождевой земле. Когда ты просвечиваешь скелет. Словно внутри были миллионы многовольтовых неоновых ламп.   
Как будто Гримм будто плавал изнутри, при каждом движении раздавался пошлый хлюпающий звук.  
Я решил, что они будут слышать их чаще.   
Грудные рычащие стоны, такие тягучие… Как не застывшая горячая карамель.   
Потрошитель не думал, что он такой жадный. Ему нужно было еще. Чувствовать, как истерично бьется под ребрами Ника сердца. Спина с мелкими царапинами от неосторожных когтей. Как кожа безумно вкусно пахнет нагретым на солнце мхом. Раньше Монро не задумывался, что мох вообще имеет запах.   
Эдвард отдавал все свои силы, все в порядке.   
Оргазм подкатывал горячими, лижущими костями, волнами.   
На примятых листьях белесые капли спермы выглядят несколько неуместно.   
Монро и Ник тяжело дышали, лежали рядом и остывали. Эдди слегка повернулся и ощутил запах волос Гримма.   
Становилось холодно.  
\- Не то, чтобы я ... задумался об этом ... но не уверен, что все должно быть именно так ... Ты так не считаешь? - Ник приподнялся и потянулся.   
\- Да, я перестарался.   
\- Просишь прощения?   
\- М-м-м… Да.   
\- У тебя еще будет такая возможность.   
Одевались они молча.   
В эту ночь ему еще аукнется.

* * *

Охотничий облик Ника (подарок от читателя)


	2. Chapter 2

На улице было свежо, и чистое белье флагами развевалось на бельевой веревке. На заднем дворе вкусно пахло лавандой.  
В кои-то веки на небе не было туч и ярко, до слепоты, светило солнце. Под босыми ногами прохладным ковром развалились листья и растущая влажная трава. Скоро совсем потеплеет.  
В течение недели Эдди в четвертый раз перестирывал одежду.  
Это какой-то фирменный Гриммовский аромат? Или только Монро так повезло?  
Запах, казалось, не отстирывался, а только заглушался стиральным порошком. Хотя, может быть, это снова начала развиваться паранойя?  
Эдди прикусил губу, рассматривая пальцы с тонкими полосками крови под бледными пластинками ногтей.  
Гримм не забыл про существование Монро, как тот малодушно надеялся. Ник периодически обнаруживался у дома стоящим под козырьком и крутившим в руках телефон. Эдди просто вдруг слышал быстрый перестук клавиш и, открывая дверь, видел небрежно развалившегося на ступенях гостя. Правда, тот ни разу больше не переступал порог, не напрашивался и не врывался. Монро выходил сам и слушал монотонный звук. И, конечно же, после каждого визита весь пропитывался этим странным запахом. Потрошитель так и не смог определить, что это было. Что-то горько-пряное.  
Они почти не разговаривали, просто около часа торчали на улице и слушали шумный район.  
Странные какие-то отношения.  
Рано утром, когда гостиная только-только начала нагреваться после ночной прохлады, раздался деликатный стук в дверь.  
Монро старательно сделал вид, что занят, продолжая подтягиваться, сжимая ладонями металлический турник. Минуты на три его хватило.  
Похоже, он слишком расслабился.  
Прислонившись к косяку, с нахальной мальчишеской ухмылкой, совсем рядом стоял Гримм.  
— Эээ…  
— Ник.  
И еще Монро обнаружил, что его память была категорически против того, чтобы запомнить эти три буквы. Ник.  
— Можно зайти?  
— Только не в полседьмого утра!  
— Отчего же? Такая потрясающая погода. — Ник глубоко вдохнул и демонстративно принялся изучать плывущие по небу пушистые облака.  
— Я тут фитнесом занимаюсь, так что…  
— Я посмотрю? — Такое воодушевление в глазах Гримма несколько обеспокоило Монро.  
— Вообще-то…  
Ник проскользнул под рукой Эдди и быстро стащил с себя куртку. Тот вздохнул и поплелся на кухню. Все-таки в доме гость. Хорошее воспитание — страшная вещь.  
— Ну ладно, проходи. — Гримму не особо требовалось приглашение. Похоже, спрашивал он только для виду. — Я заварю кофе. Гватемальский, ручной обжарки, крепкий…  
— Давай. Последнее время меня тянет на все крепкое и горячее… Весна, наверное.  
Монро мельком глянул на тонкий темно-бордовый ободок крови под ногтем на указательном пальце. Весна, значит? Ну-ну.  
— Послушай… Ник. Мы теперь как бы друзья? Или как? — Эдди кинул на Гримма через плечо неуверенный взгляд, разговоры подобного рода для него были в новинку. Раньше как-то сразу было понятно.  
— Интересная формулировка. «Друзья… или как»  
— Ты понял. Мне все же было бы спокойнее, если бы я мог не бояться, что ты в очередной свой приход меня тихонько прирежешь.  
— Ты не мой друг. Ты мой любовник. И можешь расслабиться: убивать того, с кем спишь, — дурной тон. — В светлых глазах такое бесконечное спокойствие, что Монро даже на секунду пожалел, что вообще завел этот разговор.  
— То есть, если решишь меня убить…  
— Не беспокойся, я тебя предупрежу.  
— Да, это, несомненно, должно меня обрадовать.  
— А ты собираешься нарушить закон? — Ник подошел к Эдди, не касаясь его, но этот странноватый запах окутывал, как теплое махровое полотенце. Ник чуть запрокинул голову, чтобы смотреть Монро прямо в глаза, кожа на шее выглядела особенно беззащитной в этом жесте.  
— …Да вроде нет.  
— Тогда у меня нет причин тебя убивать.  
Да, разговор о смерти, похоже, не лучшая тема для завтрака.  
Кружка с кофе слабо дымилась в руках Гримма, который осторожно тер об нее пальцы. Все же замерз. Монро пил из своей кружки, стоя рядом, но в то же время не слишком прижимаясь к бедру Ника, и ловил себя на том, что цепляется взглядом за ворот его рубашки. Интересно, а следы остались? Эдди никогда не был так неосторожен с женщинами… и с мужчинами. Да и если среди них и были другие существа, то они вообще старались не оставлять шею беззащитной. Непривычно было чувствовать тогда, в лесу, полную отдачу партнера и отсутствие пускай и почти незаметного, но беспокойства за свою жизнь. Ждать смерти от того, с кем ложишься в постель? Разве это нормально? Но среди существ это обычное дело. Сорваться, почувствовав в зубах тонкую кожу шеи, услышав бешено бьющийся пульс, очень легко.  
Укусы, наверное, сейчас желто-зелеными пятнами покрывают шею.  
Нехорошо получилось.  
Хотя… Нет, получилось просто охренительно.  
Но не стоит отвлекаться.  
Или стоит?  
— Что ты знаешь о членистоногих? — Вопрос раздался как-то… внезапно.  
— Что, прости?  
— Что ты знаешь о пауках?  
Монро прямо вот представлял, как выглядит со стороны его удивленное лицо. Ник улыбнулся и, отставив кружку в сторону, полез в задний карман джинсов.  
— Ну, я вообще-то их не люблю…  
Перед лицом Монро увидел быстрый, с резкими росчерками черной ручки, набросок. Умело переданные черты, следы от размазанной ребром ладони туши. Довольно неплохо в целом.  
— А-а-а… Ты об этих пауках. — Оценка сегодняшнего утра быстро переползла с «превосходного» до «печального». Только разговоров об этих тварях не хватало, конечно.  
— Значит, знаешь.  
— Совсем немного. — Монро неловко повел плечами, по коже заскользил какой-то неприятный морозец. Опять эти Гриммовы штучки, не иначе. — Я не… любитель насекомых.  
— Даже так? — Нарочитое удивление в серых глазах. Ник шагнул ближе к Эдди, забирая у него кружку. — Что ж, думаю, о твоих пристрастиях на любовном поприще у нас еще будет время поговорить…  
— А мы точно будем это… обсуждать?  
Нос пощекотал терпкий запах пота, за которым чувствовался сильный и металлический — порох и оружейная смазка. От Ника несло другим мужчиной, с которым тот находился в тесном контакте чуть больше часа назад. Строить какие-то предположения Потрошитель не имел права, да и сексом от Гримма не пахло.  
Мыслительный процесс осложнялся еще и близостью тела, до сих пор хранившего пусть и слабый, но все же собственный запах Монро.  
— Не сомневайся, Эдди… Так что там с пауками?  
Глубокий вдох, еще один, и приятная тяжесть в груди. Либо Гримм специально не избавился от запаха любовника, либо попросту не стал тратить силы, ожидая, что время и долгое пребывание на воздухе и в спортзале все исправит.  
Хотелось бы верить, что первое. Это льстило. Любое существо желает оставить свои метки на партнере, но вот не каждый это позволит.  
Ник по-прежнему стоял очень близко, и Монро оказался в кольце рук.  
— Смертопряды, если я, конечно, не ошибаюсь.  
— Повадки знаешь? Может быть, обряды?  
— Ты с ними раньше не встречался?  
— Нет. Возможно, остальные были более аккуратны. Либо они не нападали на других существ.  
— Что? — Это действительно было редкостью: трогать своих, когда есть обычные люди, было как-то не комильфо. — Видимо, совсем оголодал, раз на наш народ начал охотиться. Я не в курсе, но они, вроде, после секса убивают? Ну, хоть отвел душу перед смертью.  
— Это была женщина, и в квартире не пахло сексом, так что парню совсем не повезло.  
— Да уж. И убили, и трахнуться не дали. Печально.  
— Хм. — Да, Ник, очень глубокомысленно.  
Монро с силой крутанул кран и вода с шумом ударилась о дно раковины. Он терпеть не мог эти черные ободки от чая или кофе в кружках, поэтому предпочитал мыть посуду сразу. Кивнул на отставленный напиток Ника, но тот покачал головой. Монро пожал плечами, и вылил остатки. Так, звякая и перебирая фарфор, он перемыл оставшуюся отмокать с вечера гору тарелок.  
Он смотрел, как лопаются пузырьки от мыльного средства и отстранено вслушивался в стук сердца человека, стоящего в двух шагах от него. Размеренное и спокойное сердцебиение. Частичка уверенности в настоящем и грядущем будущем передалась и самому Монро.  
В голове будто щелкнуло.  
— Постой. Шарлотта…  
Заинтересованно дернулась вверх бровь, мелькнули на секунду едва заметные через человеческую кожу челюсти. Ник улыбнулся, выстукивая пальцами какую-то незамысловатую мелодию на столешнице. Облизнул губы.  
— М-м-м. Женщина? Мне начать ревновать?  
— Она сможет что-то подсказать. Если, конечно, она еще жива.  
— Это поправимо.  
Гримм же шутил, да? Ведь шутил же? Честно говоря, Монро не знал, насколько сильно у Гриммов развиты собственнические чувства. Пускай Ник и говорил, что они теперь любовники, но, черт пойми, что именно для него значит это слово.  
Рискнуть или не стоит? Один хороший секс еще ничего не значит, и они не обязаны бежать сразу выбирать свадебный зал и оркестр. Да и разрешенные границы Гримм пока не обозначил.  
— Можно нескромный вопрос?  
— Мне кажется, мы оставили все приличия в том лесу, разве нет? — Ник отошел к холодильнику и подковырнул пальцем небольшой магнитик из теплой Франции, присланный бывшей девушкой. Дружеский жест, отношения сошли на нет еще года четыре назад.  
— Я не совсем уверен, думаешь, нас можно считать любовниками?  
Время замирает на секунды, за которые Монро успевает изнервничаться, успокоиться, обозвать себя идиотом и сломать ноготь об столешницу. А Ник…  
А что Ник?  
Он смотрел с таким чистым и открытым интересом, будто Монро объяснил, что трава зеленая от того, что ночью маленькие гномы красят ее гуашью.  
— М? Правда?  
— Ну, как бы сказать, любовники вроде как спят вместе, ходят куда-то вместе, проводят время. Хорошо проводят время…  
Объяснение, так четко и ясно прозвучавшее в голове, а теперь произнесенное вслух, показалось каким-то бессвязным набором звуков. Или же такое ощущение создавал немигающий взгляд Ника. Он просто смотрел, ничего больше, пока эта неожиданная тирада не прервалась глубоким, шумным выдохом. Он продолжал смотреть, не отрывая взгляда, пока доставал из кармана куртки настойчиво вибрирующий сотовый. И только затем прервал зрительный контакт, и Монро смог моргнуть.  
— Ну, мы вроде бы тоже хорошо проводим время. Насчет постели у меня претензий нет. — Ник на секунду прикусил нижнюю губу, коротко глянув на Потрошителя, прежде чем вернуться к экрану мобильника.  
— И я не против повторить.  
— Я не это имел…  
С детства мама учила Монро, что прерывать говорившего невежливо. Если тебе повторяют одно и тоже на протяжении двадцати лет, то ты запомнишь. Без вариантов. Эдди запомнил то, что Гриммов надо бояться, и правила хорошего тона.  
А вот что делать, если первое нарушает второе?  
— И когда закончим с паучихой, можно поужинать у меня.  
— Я не… Что? У тебя? Дома? Боже, мне нужно было выпить пива.  
Эдди несколько секунд смотрел на склонившуюся над современным средством связи голову, и пытался собрать кусочки рассыпавшегося сознания.  
Ник сказал это так легко, будто не домой пригласил, а пообещал откусить голову. Если ты принадлежишь к числу сильных мира сего, то твоим словам верят. Если ты Гримм, то любое обещание причисляется к святым заповедям.  
Тихий шорох — Ник вернул мобильный телефон в карман. По кухне тоненькой волной прокатилось замешательство. Приподнялась темная бровь.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я живу в трейлере где-нибудь на автостоянке?  
— Я вообще-то думал о небольшом домике в лесу с кучей чучел разных существ…  
— Смешной ты.  
Монро почесал щеку, стараясь скрыть неловким жестом обжегшее шею смущение. Сейчас перед ним стоял не свирепый и ужасный Гримм; хотя молодой человек им и являлся, разум Монро никак не соглашался совместить эти два образа.  
Может быть, у этого странного пугала существ раздвоение личности? Или же он принимает какие-нибудь лекарства. Просто у них теперь самые разные побочные эффекты, даже у сиропа от кашля. Корень лопуха и то от простуды поможет больше, чем этот сироп.  
Тогда, в лесу, Ник воспринимался Потрошителем как собрат сильнее, чем сейчас. Как такое возможно? Хищник учует другого хищника в любом обличье.  
На то, чтобы схлынуть, у любого существа уходит меньше минуты. Монро мог спокойно жить среди людей, посещать городской парк, магазины, кино, не пугая простых граждан. Но запах и это колющее кожу ощущение, от которого инстинкты верещали как ненормальные, указали бы другому существу его истинное лицо. От этого не избавиться.  
А Ник… Монро не чувствовал ничего нечеловеского. Пока сам Гримм не позволял.  
Когда ты увидишь свою смерть, но внешность не совпадет с ощущениями, ты замрешь на мгновение-другое, пытаясь понять: «Какого черта?». И за это время тебя как раз разорвут пополам.  
— Эй, — Ник выглядел обеспокоенно, должно быть, не первый раз окликал Монро. — Так ты познакомишь меня с этой женщиной?  
Верно, нужно торопиться, ведь неизвестно, когда Смертопряд снова проголодается.  
Монро всегда тщательно выбирал одежду и к походам по магазинам относился очень серьезно. Но довольно странное ощущение от того, что внизу его ждет кто-то, напоминало нечто… Свидание? Смешно же. Но ощущение никуда не исчезало.  
Уже выйдя из дома и щелкнув напоследок ключом в замке, Монро подумал, что это опять случилось.  
Гримм в его жилище. В стенах, где любое существо чувствует себя в безопасности.  
Окна закрыты, а значит, специфический запах закупорится в небольшом доме, как в запечатанной упаковке. Впитается в мебель, каждую деталь интерьера.  
Но в этот раз Монро не будет пытаться избавиться от него.  
Судя по всему, Гримм придет снова.  
А значит, дорогой мой Монро, тебе придется просто привыкнуть.  
В машине Ника не играла музыка. Не было слышно чересчур энергичного голоса радиоведущего. Не пахло пепси, только совсем чуть-чуть утренним кофе. Непривычно много свободного пространства — автомобиль Монро раза в три меньше. Было уютно, и чувствовалось, что мужчина проводит тут большую часть дня. Максимально чисто, пассажирское сидение твердое и упругое — видимо, у полицейского Бёркхардта не часто бывали попутчики. А «другие» спутники, скорее всего, не покидали багажника автомобиля до места своего упокоения.  
Дороги шумны и переполнены, среднестатистические трудяги торопились по домам на обед, перебирая в голове сотни дел, которые нужно еще сделать по пути. Монро часто подумывал купить гамак в магазине «Отдых и туризм», проезжая мимо по нескольку раз в неделю… Но стоило переступить порог своего домика, как сразу вставал другой вопрос: «Что же приготовить?». Так цели замещались друг другом, и плетеный из крепких волокон гамак оставался на витрине. Печально.  
К двухэтажному деревянному дому они подъехали спустя час и двадцать минут, пережив ругань со стороны подвыпившего старика на светофоре, с трудом удерживаемого почти раздетой девицей определенной профессии. Монро тогда только покачал головой. Симпатичная внешность, могла бы найти что-то более достойное.  
Ник осматривал резной искусный фасад старого здания и деревянные ставни, которые не закрывались ни разу с момента постройки. На солнце краска сверкала и отблескивала, совсем недавно проводилась реставрация и почти неделю жители дома провели в предоставленных городом квартирах. Щедрый подарок.  
Дверь запиралась только на ночь, днем же теплый ветер свободно разгуливал в просторных комнатах.  
— Что это за место? — Ник с любопытством оглядывался. Вертел головой, останавливая взгляд на старых, еще черно-белых фотографиях, ради которых приходилось сидеть неподвижно по пять минут.  
— Что-то вроде обители. Дома для престарелых существ.  
— У вас есть дома для престарелых? — Лицо будто у ребенка в рождественскую ночь. Кожа раскрашена во все цвета радуги благодаря подсвеченному витражу на лестнице.  
— Ну, мы же не бессердечны. Только если к Гриммам.  
— Я запомню, — хохотнул Ник из-за спины.  
Узкая покрытая лаком лестница поскрипывала под ногами, где-то в глубине дома шуршал старый проигрыватель, крутя пыльную пластинку. Такие сейчас сложно найти.  
На втором этаже мимо мужчин прошла пожилая пара, не обратившая на них никакого внимания. Поседевший джентльмен что-то нашептывал своей спутнице, а та смеялась как девчонка.  
Шарлотта обнаружилась в большой гостиной, где, несмотря на теплый и солнечный день, вовсю полыхал камин. С белой вязаной шалью на плечах она очень напоминала Монро его бабушку. Мать связала ей похожую на столетие. Со второй попытки, потому что маленький Эдди постоянно вертелся рядом и запутывал пряжу или изображал рыцарский турнир, сжимая спицу в руке. Хорошее было время.  
Женщина приподнялась, обняв склонившегося к ней Потрошителя, и улыбнулась морщинистым ртом. Затем перевела взгляд на Ника, стоявшего неподалеку.  
— Кто твой друг?  
Монро редко приводил к ней кого-либо. В принципе, он не мог вообще припомнить такого случая, чтобы переступал порог обители в чьей-то компании. А уж тем более в компании Гримма.  
— Он Гримм.  
Шарлотта изменилась за мгновение, годы не смогли затуманить инстинкт самосохранения.  
— Он очень странный Гримм, и я помогаю ему в одном деле.  
— Ты с ним? Вместе? — Паучиха неверяще распахнула большие карие глаза.  
Монро и самому с трудом верилось, но реальность была настойчива.  
— Я не причиню вам вреда, я расследую убийства, и вы, возможно, сможете помочь.  
Ник пододвинул к креслу, в котором сидела Шарлотта, небольшой пуфик. Монро сел на соседний стул, прогнувшийся под его весом.  
— Да что ты можешь мне сделать, все уже сделало время. — Старуха махнула рукой. — Что у вас там?  
В сотовом телефоне Ника имелись фотографии со всех мест преступлений. Вид этих несчастных, иссушенных до состояния мумий, вызывал тоску, и Монро старательно пытался зацепиться взглядом за что-то другое.  
К примеру, за руку, держащую черный металлический корпус явно недешевой игрушки нового времени. Под большим пальцем виднелись несколько мелких свежих царапин, кровь едва-едва подсохла. У Гримма кошка или же последствие какой-нибудь домашней возни с инструментами? Костяшки пальцев сбиты, но кроме этого никаких серьезных повреждений. При последней встрече пальцы царапали землю, пока Монро вбивался в их обладателя. Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя слишком яркое виденье.  
Шарлотта нахмурилась, внимательно глядя на фотографии, потом кивнула, и Ник убрал телефон в карман.  
— Сколько жертв?  
— Две в Портленде. И три пять лет назад в Альбукерке. И еще три за пять лет до этого.  
— Ей около двадцати восьми — тридцать двух, смотря, когда начался её ретур-дэ-аш.  
Ник посмотрел на Монро, но тот покачал головой. Такое понятие он слышал впервые. Да и вообще старался не иметь дел с пауками, будь то обычные насекомые, или же не совсем обычные.  
— Простите, что?  
— Процесс омертвения. Превращения, — Шарлотта поджала губы. — И ей придется убить снова, если она хочет остановить процесс.  
Гримм напрягся, мышцы сжались в тугой ком, ощущение скорой охоты давило на него, передаваясь и Монро. Он давно не охотился, но это ощущение невозможно было забыть.  
— Срок?  
— Три дня, не сделает этого — будет выглядеть как я.  
— Невежливо задавать такой вопрос женщине, но спрошу, сколько вам?  
— Очень не вежливо, но ты смазливый гаденыш, и я отвечу. — Паучиха успокаивающе сжала ладонь Ника. — Мне двадцать шесть.  
— Когда она мне сказала, я думал, что она сошла с ума.  
Монро поерзал на стуле, помня как познакомился с единственным виденным им когда-либо Смертопрядом. Зима, тихий ночной магазин и Потрошитель, только-только покинувший родной дом и приехавший в Портленд.  
— Мы обречены на быстрое старение, и вынуждены платить чужой жизнью, чтобы продлить нашу красоту.  
— У одного из убитых пропали часы «Ролекс». Это тоже как-то связано с вашей природой или просто блажь?  
— Блестящие предметы наша слабость. Не знаю, почему. — Старуха широко улыбнулась и кивнула головой. Глаза потускнели, она погрузилась в воспоминания. — Вы, молодые люди, выглядите все соблазнительнее с каждым годом.  
Монро выдохнул. После долгого разговора инстинкты пробивались через внутренние запреты. Он поднялся, надеясь, что достаточно выразительно посмотрел на Ника.  
— Ну, у тебя нет больше вопросов?  
Полицейский поднял брови, но быстро сообразил и тоже поднялся.  
— Нет, думаю, все.  
Ник тепло попрощался с Шарлоттой и двинулся к выходу, засунув руки в карманы куртки.  
Шарлотта дернула Монро за рукав, и, прищурившись, неожиданно спросила:  
— Ты спишь с этим Гриммом?  
Монро поколебался, низко наклонившись к ней, но ответил честно, подозревая, что старая подруга почувствует ложь.  
— Это была случайность. Один раз.  
Паучиха обхватила его голову дрожащими пальцами и зашептала быстро на ухо, местами пропуская и глотая буквы:  
— Это затянет тебя, ты не сможешь отказаться от него. Не спи с ним больше.  
Когда неожиданно сильные для состояния Шарлотты пальцы разжались и опустились на колени, Монро выпрямился, разминая рукой побаливающую шею.  
Покидая комнату, он смотрел в спину удаляющемуся Нику, и тот, почувствовав его взгляд, повернулся, улыбаясь едва-едва. Кажется, разговор с Шарлоттой немного успокоил его, дал четкую цель и сузил круг поисков.  
Спускаясь по лестнице, они то и дело соприкасались локтями, случайно и без всякого намека на что-либо неприличное.  
— Сегодня третий день, и она убьет снова.  
По лицу Ника не было похоже, что он расстроен данным фактом. Выглядел, как довольный кот. Охота близилась, и эмоции зашкаливали, даря телу ощущение вседозволенности.  
— Ох, посижу-ка я дома, поиграю на виолончели.  
Монро шагнул на темный паркет первого этажа и был тут же прижат к перилам.  
— Очень сексуальный инструмент, не смей прикасаться к нему без моего присутствия. — Ник держал ладонь на груди Монро и наверняка чувствовал, как быстро бьется его сердце под одеждой.  
— Эй! — Эдди любил играть на виолончели, и как-то раньше не приходилось для этого спрашивать разрешения. Разве что у соседей уточнять, не мешает ли им музыка. Только полиции, вызванной из-за шума, не хватало.  
— И ты идешь со мной. — Гримм был категоричен.  
— Это как-то неэтично, не находишь?  
— Как же я забыл…  
Жаркий поцелуй, Ник грубо прикусил кожу на губе, вдавил Монро в широкие деревянные перила так, будто хотел, чтобы они стали частью его тела. Гримм стоял так близко, терся бедром о его колено. Но как только Монро положил руки на ремень джинсов, Ник отодвинулся, облизнув напоследок свои губы.  
— Аванс.  
— Я и бесплатно согласился бы помочь.  
Ник улыбнулся, ничего не сказав, но взгляда было достаточно, чтобы Монро уточнил:  
— После долгих уговоров, разумеется.

В доме убитой паучихи тихо, муж с ребенком в полицейском участке. Глупо, очень глупо было оставлять свой откушенный палец на месте преступления. Но, с другой стороны, романтичный жест: убивать других мужчин для того, чтобы быть со своим мужем. Романтично, но жутко.  
В каждой комнате чувствовался семейный уют, смертью не пахло. Порядочная жена не приносила работу домой.  
Просторная кухня, много фирменной и дорогой посуды, а о тех кастрюлях фирмы «Корнинг» Монро мечтал уже год. На кухонном островке остались нарезанные к ужину овощи, тарелки около плиты. Эдди нажал на кнопку, выключая духовку, из которой аппетитно тянуло прожаренной свининой с луком. И вдруг сильно захотелось есть.  
Он осмотрелся, вдыхая яблочный аромат средства для мытья посуды. Стоило повернуться, и тело задеревенело. Реакция его испугала, так как раньше он не реагировал так сильно. Ни на одну свою бывшую подружку уж точно.  
Ник прижимался спиной к раковине и медленно освобождал член из трусов. Джинсы уже были расстегнуты, и ничего не мешало. Головка покрасневшая и влажная. Правая рука расцарапана до мяса, рана глубока, и видно, как белеет кость. Он прижимал паучиху к мокрым доскам пристани, пока она, так и не убившая последнюю жертву, старела и слабела. Не хотела умирать, дурочка, пыталась дотянуться до горла Гримма, пока тот призрачными когтями держал ее за грудную клетку.  
Ник ничего не говорил, только смотрел тяжело.  
И не опускал взгляда, пока Монро быстро подходил к нему и становился на колени. Шумный выдох через нос, и первый тихий несдержанный стон раздался на кухне, когда Потрошитель взял его член в рот и принялся обсасывать, прослеживая языком вздувшиеся вены. Прелюдия всегда доставляла много удовольствия партнерам, но не в этот вечер.  
Монро поднялся, опираясь на мраморную столешницу, и повернул Ника спиной к себе. Спустить джинсы — секундное дело.  
Колечко ануса сухое, и Монро быстро это исправляет, присасывает, причмокивает, толкая языком внутрь.  
Когда он погрузил член в горячее нутро, его уже потряхивало. Первый толчок ударил в простату и, одновременно, по нервам. Глаза заволокло красным, кухонное пространство стало четче, он почувствовал, что в углу за раковиной гниет крыса.  
А Ник вспыхнул. Позвоночник с шипами, не выглядевший человеческим ни на йоту, как костяное копье, которое сейчас прорвет кожу. Просвечивались ребра, мелкие, более светлые крапинки вдоль кости. Челюсти, видимые сквозь тонкую кожу щек, сжимались, и вырывалось хриплое шипение.  
Края раковины легко крошились под призрачными когтями. Монро наклонился, накрывая дрожащего любовника, и положил свою руку поверх израненной правой руки Гримма. Сколько крови, и кажется, будто она кипела прямо на поверхности кожи.  
Эдди провел языком по выступающим позвонкам, во рту остался привкус металлической стружки.  
Так-то он следовал совету Шарлотты?  
Ник скулил, сжимая член внутри себя, подмахивал, подавался навстречу. Будь они оба людьми, это было бы больно, но сейчас Монро был готов захлебнуться от восторга. Не сдерживать себя, не бояться причинить любовнику вред.  
Движения порывистые, хотя торопиться некуда, ведь в этом доме никого нет, и в ближайшие несколько часов полиция сюда не доберется через забитые пробками центральные дороги Портленда.  
Монро кончил с диким воем, лишаясь возможности говорить, почти забывая, как это — дышать. Услышал, как следом присоединился Ник, и как его сперма ударилась о деревянные дверцы кухонного шкафчика, пачкая их и стекая медленно на пол.  
Скелет больше не был виден, свечение сходило от поясницы до головы.  
Ник шептал что-то, но Монро не мог разобрать: язык незнаком, и слова сливались в треск и щелчки.  
Когда он потянулся к бумажным полотенцам, то увидел довольную улыбку, растягивающую искусанные губы.  
И Монро думал, что еще один раз не считается. Что он успеет послушаться Шарлотту как-нибудь потом. Ведь время еще есть?

Подъезжая по указанному Гриммом адресу в той части города, где Монро обычно не бывал, он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Да, немного нервничал, и треск руля под руками тому доказательство. Бутылка вина, которую он выбирал почти час, была аккуратно упакована и лежала на соседнем сидении.  
У Гримма большой дом, и окна светились изнутри, будто там был пожар.  
Дверной звонок разлетелся по дому мелодичной трелью.  
— Вы, должно быть, Монро? Я Джульетта, приятно познакомится, Ник много рассказывал о вас.  
У Ника Бёркхардта подружка, и волосы ее будто вымочены в крови.  
Эдди Монро улыбнулся, протягивая девушке пакет. Воспитание всегда на первом месте.  
А Потрошитель сжал зубы и забился под кожей, когда захлопнулась дверь.  
Старая добрая сказка.  
Волк, охотник и красная шапочка.


	3. Chapter 3

Джульетта. Джульетта. Джульетта.  
Очень мила, жизнерадостна и, что греха таить, красива. Суетилась вокруг, и Ник с радостью помогал ей заполнять стол блюдами, от которых волей-неволей рот наполнялся слюной. Монро не мог не оценить кулинарных талантов этой женщины, о чем не преминул ей сообщить. Она залилась радостным смехом, взмахнув огненным вихрем своих волос. А еще Джульетта часто прикасалась к Нику, сжимала мягко его руку, пока тот сидел между ней и Монро.  
И Монро злился.  
Не на нее. На себя. Он всегда был внимателен ко всему, что ему говорили. Никогда не можешь быть уверенным, когда понадобится та или иная информация. Гримм ведь четко и ясно выразился.  
«Ты не мой друг. Ты мой любовник».  
Весело, Эдди, весело.  
А Гримм смотрел на свою подругу, когда она накладывала ему салат большой деревянной ложкой. И когда смущался от дружеского подшучивания Джульетты, кидал косые взгляды.  
Зрачки были неподвижны, он не моргал.  
Уголки губ дернулись вверх, когда Монро сжал вилку в руках чуть сильнее — Джульетта пошла на кухню за вином, на мгновение зарывшись пальцами с ухоженными ногтями в волосы Ника.  
Попытка улыбнуться вышла немного кривоватой.  
Женщина в паре шагов, за тонкой перегородкой, но Гримм не таился. Разжал пальцы Потрошителя, отложил столовый прибор в сторону. И тьма заполнила глаза от века до века, растекаясь черной тушью.  
— Как тебе ужин? — Низкий шелестящий голос, как ведомые ветром осенние листья.  
— Очень вкусно.  
Монро сглатывал, слова с трудом вылетали через пересохшие губы.  
— Джульетта потрясающе готовит, — Гримм легко кивнул в сторону звона стекла.  
Его рука все еще лежала на запястье Эдди, пальцы ловили через кожу бешеный стук сердца. Потрошители — смелые хладнокровные убийцы, как и многие хищники.  
Эдди выдохнул, прежде чем решился чуть дотянуться и уже своими пальцами коснуться едва заметных синих вен на удерживающей руке. Ник нахмурился, брови сдвинулись к переносице. И весь он как бы застыл.  
Поцелуй принца разбудил Белоснежку.  
Стук каблучков Джульетты заставил сердце Гримма биться снова.  
Он улыбнулся ей, и ощущение сцепленных ладоней исчезло.  
Существа всех видов обучают своих драгоценных чад контролировать себя среди невидящих людей. Монро хорошо освоил эту науку.  
Поэтому он так же смеялся, поддерживая пылкие рассуждения Джульетты на тему защиты парка в центре города, и потягивал из бокала бордовое вино.  
И его совершенно не задевало то, как легко душил запах этой женщины его собственный. Совершенно не задевал тот факт, что на коже Ника было все меньше и меньше следов принадлежности ему, Монро.  
Совершенно не задевало. Внутренний голос угрюмо молчал, а инстинкты кололи кости изнутри.  
Но Потрошители выносливые. И за два часа, проведенных в гостеприимном доме, кровь ни разу не капнула на пол.

Уже покидая уютное гнездышко, убедив хозяйку, что в проводах не нуждается, Монро шумно выдохнул, почувствовав, как когти врастают прямо в стиснутую ладонь.  
Здравый смысл поздравил с успехами. Инстинкты стучали по нервам барабанной дробью, требуя вернуться и убить.  
А Ник Бёркхардт все это прекратил.  
Он выскользнул на террасу следом, подойдя вплотную к напряженной спине.  
Вокруг двоих в вечерних сумерках за считанные секунды был соткан кокон. Из тонких нитей, режущих пальцы, сплошное полотно, будто туманом прячущее их от всех.  
Стенки сжимались, заставляя Монро отступать. А паника, начавшая подбираться к горлу, замерла вместе с переливающимся разными оттенками серого щитом, когда руки легли на его бедра.  
И не выбраться, пока сам не отпустит.  
— Отпусти. Если она выйдет… Я не хочу быть виновником ссоры.  
Губы коснулись мочки уха, вызывая вполне естественную реакцию. Монро не относил себя к нимфоманам, но секс любил, разумеется. Так что не видел причин удивляться тому, что у него встал от близости своего недавнего партнера.  
— Пусть выходит. Нас нет. Может сколько угодно всматриваться в ночь, но ничего не увидит и не услышит.  
— Эта ваша гриммовская ловушка, конечно, удобна, но и третьим лишним я быть тоже не хочу.  
Ник убрал руки, позволяя мужчине сделать шаг, но не более.  
— Что за глупость? Третий лишний? Ты? Странные у тебя приоритеты.  
— Она твоя девушка! И очень милая!  
— Она всего лишь моя девушка, Эдди.  
— Правда? Нет, ты серьезно?  
Пожатие плечами, приподнятая бровь.  
Монро махнул рукой, понимая, что, кажется, не получит иной реакции. Гримма такая ситуация — наличие любимого человека, ждущего дома, и любовника, готового трахнуть его на любой подходящей поверхности — вполне устраивала.  
— Я иду домой. А за горячим сексом обращайся к своей девушке, — Эдди выделил последнее слово, стараясь, чтобы слова не звучали язвительно. — Пусти меня.  
Тишина. Секунда, другая, за которые об газовый старый фонарь на веранде несколько раз ударился мотылек.  
Плетеные из черного шелка нити медленно растворились, выпуская Потрошителя в реальный мир. Звуки машин вдалеке, стрекот сверчков и шелест листьев обрушились как-то внезапно.  
— Что ж, это твой выбор. — Голос за спиной.  
Монро не обернулся, только сглотнул и с трудом заставил себя сделать шаг потяжелевшими ногами.  
Надо успокоиться, расслабиться и забыть.  
Ведь это несложно, не так ли?

Чистка, сушка, отгладить… Ох, и где он успел посадить это пятно?  
За три дня, прошедших с того злополучного ужина, Монро успел перестирать практически всю одежду. Кухня провоняла чистящими средствами, а диван благоухал. Фирменный гриммовский аромат был очень… въедливым.  
Рутинные дела отвлекали.  
На рабочем столе ждали антикварные серебряные часы прошлого века, стоящие по тем временам целое состояние. Монро любовно погладил аккуратную вязь гравировки на крышке.  
«Альберту с любовью».  
Миссис Грейхёрст, весьма энергичная шестидесятилетняя женщина, едва не плакала, когда принесла их. Внуки запускали в гостиной игрушечный железный самолет, и он потерпел аварию, врезавшись в стеклянную дверцу буфета. Часы, подарок бабушки своему мужу, исправно отсчитывали время даже спустя столько лет и являлись едва ли не единственным сокровищем семьи. Монро клятвенно заверил, что сделает все возможное.  
Он внимательно осмотрел корпус. Стрелки замерли, показывая полдень. Маленькое, искусно сделанное механическое сердце не билось.  
Расставшись с Доменик, он с головой ушел в работу на несколько недель. И после Николаса тоже. И сейчас любимое дело должно было помочь пережить разрыв отношений. Это уже стало традицией.  
Вот оно: несколько деталей, которые Монро с трудом мог поддеть пинцетом — настолько они крошечные — чуть сдвинулись с положенных мест.  
Почему телефон всегда звонит именно в самые напряженные моменты? Рука не дрогнула, осторожно восстанавливая часовой механизм. Ведь он профессионал.  
В заводной пружине застряли рыжие кошачьи волоски.  
А телефон настойчиво звонил.  
Монро ударил руками о столешницу. Разобранные часы, отставленные на более поздний срок, жалобно звякнули бронзовыми колесиками.  
— Ну что такое, нельзя подождать?  
Звон прекратился, и телефонная трубка старого аппарата замерла на держателе.  
— Уже другое дело.  
Винт заводного колеса требовал внимания и сосредоточенности.  
Спустя семь минут тишины во входную дверь постучали. Монро отодвинул лупу к стене и вздохнул, убирая инструменты.  
И снова вздохнул, открывая дверь.  
— Господи, что ты здесь делаешь?  
Ник Бёркхардт собственной персоной. В руках чертов мобильник, взгляд чуть насмешливый. Вечная кожаная куртка.  
— Хочу провести вечер в сверхъестественной компании. Не подскажешь подходящий бар?  
— Я… Не могу. У меня работа.  
Ник качнул головой, соглашаясь.  
— Это важно, да. — Он шагнул в светлый коридор и прикрыл дверь. — Тогда просто подбросишь меня туда?  
— А где твоя машина?  
— Дома.  
— А… Как же ты тут оказался? — Монро задумался, подсчитывая. — Четырнадцать кварталов.  
Ник пожал плечами.  
— Я бегал.  
— Четырнадцать кварталов?!  
— Ну, я люблю бегать.  
В комнате ощущался аромат жареных орехов. От детектива очень ярко пахло фастфудом. Толпа разгоряченных молодых людей, не имеющих ни времени, ни возможности питаться более здоровой едой. Что Ник там забыл? Его девушка потрясающе готовит.  
И Ник, кажется, уловил ход его мыслей. Наклонил голову, приподняв брови, и смотрел так… Выразительно.  
— Ох, ладно. — Монро его почти ненавидел за этот взгляд. — Сейчас оденусь.  
— Как по мне, ты достаточно одет.  
— Это, — Эдди показал на штаны, — для дома.  
Но его уточнение проигнорировали.  
— М-да, для бара даже слишком.  
— Я не иду в бар.  
Монро только покачал головой. Решив, что Ник уже вполне большой, чтобы остаться в прихожей и ничего не разрушить, он поднялся наверх и внимательно осмотрел шкаф. Предпочитая более тихие заведения, да и вообще являясь романтичной натурой, Эдди не слишком разбирался в том, что именно подходит для бара. Но домашние серые штаны и спортивная ветровка в цвет явно не подходили.  
— Мерзкий Потрошитель, — донеслось с первого этажа.  
— Я ничего не слышу!  
Ник все еще посмеивался в кулак, когда Монро спустился вниз. Эдди фыркнул, выталкивая Гримма на улицу и запирая дверь. Понятно, что для опытного взломщика это не преграда, но каждый успокаивает себя по-разному.  
— Это не то чтобы бар. Так. — Маленькая машинка аккуратно выехала с дорожки у дома, едва не задев почтовый ящик. — Небольшая забегаловка, где очень вкусно готовят жареных кальмаров и прочие морепродукты в придачу к алкогольным напиткам. Хозяин — обычный человек, но большинство посетителей принадлежат нашему кругу. Люди тоже захаживают, только вот…  
— Не видят разницы.  
Монро кивнул, осматривая шумное шоссе. Он очень любил свой автомобиль. Да, маленький, да, не самый навороченный, но такой дорогой сердцу.  
Вообще-то путь до бара не занимал много времени, так что Гримм недолго пробудет пассажиром. Но запах все равно останется.  
Поворот, перекресток, и спустя еще один поворот Монро почувствовал несколько неуютное напряжение от молчания в машине.  
— А ты… Решил развеяться?  
Ник поднял глаза от экрана мобильного телефона, мельком взглянул на дорогу, прежде чем ответить:  
— По работе. — Он чуть улыбнулся и пожал плечами. — Или, может быть, я тебе вру, а на самом деле собираюсь найти другого любовника.  
Монро припарковался у бордюра. Яркая вывеска переливалась ядовитым неоном, из-за дверей доносились смех и музыка.  
— Эмм, меня это теперь не касается, помнишь?  
Гримм кивнул, уголки губ по-прежнему были приподняты. Его что-то веселило.  
— Да-да, это твой выбор, Монро. Но не мой.  
Что бы это значило?  
Когда двери бара закрылись и Гримм исчез из поля зрения, Монро стоило уехать. Вернуться домой, закончить работу, подготовить начинку. Завтра он планировал сделать фаршированные перчики. Настроение было такое, что хотелось приготовить что-нибудь. Может быть, домашний чесночный хлеб, какой делала мама?  
Но вот он все ещё сидел в машине, постукивая пальцами по рулю, то и дело посматривая на двери увеселительного заведения.  
— Господи, ладно, но ты об этом пожалеешь, — выдохнул Эдди, проигрывая спор со своим внутренним голосом. Двигатель был выключен, двери закрыты, сигнализация мигала маленьким красным глазом на приборной панели.  
Небольшое помещение, площадь зала для посетителей не превышала размеры большой гостиной Монро. Приглушенный свет, приятное оформление интерьера, из колонок под потолком лилась музыка, достаточно громкая, чтобы ее было слышно в каждом уголке бара, но недостаточно шумная, чтобы вызвать головную боль и тяжесть в висках. За стойкой бармен мастерски орудовал шейкером, умудряясь внимать пьяным жалобам помятого банковского служащего и попутно одаривать вниманием флиртующую с ним Барахольщицу. Довольно милую, кстати. Ее соседи — влюбленная парочка, занятая только друг другом и не видящая ничего вокруг. А вот чуть дальше…  
Короткие темные волосы, худощавый, и его запах чувствовался даже от входной двери.  
И Ник сидел рядом, так близко. Он широко улыбался, его глаза светились от удовольствия, когда Козлорог касался его пальцев своими, поглаживал костяшки. Их колени соприкасались, и смех Ника был искренним.  
Взгляд его собеседника не отрывался от лица полицейского.  
Монро подобрался поближе, устроившись неподалеку от них. И разговор был прекрасно слышен.  
— Люди такие податливые. Все нуждаются в гармонии — эмоциональной и физической.  
— Я полностью согласен. — Ник быстро облизал губы.  
Козлорог улыбнулся, и со стороны выражение его лица казалось очень счастливым. Он потянулся рукой во внутренний карман пиджака, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от Гримма. Будто боялся, что добыча сбросит очарование и сбежит. Но Монро мог гарантировать, что аромат Ника надежно зацепил внимание того на своем обладателе.  
Потрошитель и сам был чуток дезориентирован, так как стоял слишком близко.  
— И каждому необходимо святилище, прибежище, где душа и тело могут успокоиться от потрясений этого мира. — Между длинными пальцами был зажат прямоугольный белый кусочек картона.  
Ник обхватил узкую ладонь, на миг прикрыв глаза, позволяя Козлорогу полюбоваться на окрашенные смущением щеки, и повернул, чтобы прочесть надпись на визитке, чем значительно облегчил задачу Монро, и тот рассмотрел текст.  
На визитке, окруженная вязью из зеленой лозы, виднелась надпись: «Земляничный дом»  
— Классное название.  
— Знаете, кусты земляники пускают длинные изогнутые стебли. — Козлорог провел рукой вдоль ладони Ника, лежащей на колене. Явный намек на интимные отношения. — И при нежном уходе дают сочные плоды, источающие нежный аромат.  
О да, и этот аромат очень плотно окутал восхищенного Гримма.  
— Ух ты.  
— Я… Оставлю тебя на минутку? — Козлорог взглядом указал на дальнюю дверцу туалета, и дождался согласного кивка.  
Монро проследил, чтобы тот исчез из виду, и последовал за ним. Ник был все еще под впечатлением от убойной дозы жабьего запаха, так что для разговора в ближайшие пару минут не годился.  
Обычно барные туалеты представляют собой совершенно чудовищное зрелище. Уж Монро, как и многие из существ, в большинстве вопросов полагающихся на нюх, видел не только то, что было на поверхности. Иногда даже в буквальном смысле. Если бы люди знали обо всей этой мерзости, до которой они дотрагивались… Он толкнул входную дверь ногой, стараясь ничего не трогать. Не хватало еще домой что-то притащить.  
Тут было чище, но не намного. И занята лишь одна кабинка.  
Монро включил воду, чуткому слуху этот мелкий шум не слишком мешал.  
С одной стороны это было унизительно. В смысле, подслушивать, как кто-то другой справляет нужду в принципе как-то некрасиво. И неприятно. В таком очень личном деле, кстати. Но, с другой стороны, очарованный Козлорогом Ник, который шел в этот бар в поисках любовника, прикрываясь работой… И, может, помощь ему была и не нужна, может, именно зная об определенных умениях этого вида, он и подсел к рогатому дамскому угоднику…  
Только проследить, чтоб не было никаких эксцессов. Просто по-дружески.  
Никаких звуков, обычно сопровождающих человека во время нахождения в туалетной кабинке, Монро разобрать не мог. С сомнением посмотрел на пол. И на свои руки. И на пол. Якобы белый кафель ощущался как шевелящаяся моховая подстилка в лесу. Бактерии и много мелких насекомых, переносимых исключительно существами. Монро поморщился, и сразу после этого раздался шлепок.  
Потрошитель, по крайней мере, этот конкретно взятый индивид, не был очень уж силен в биологии в целом и в земноводных в частности. Не то чтобы он не любил сам предмет, просто во времена юности все эти разговоры про внутренности, их строение и так далее, вызывали бурную реакцию. Не слишком хорошую, мягко говоря.  
Но, несмотря на старые проблемы, он гарантированно мог сказать одно.  
На полу туалета, в третьей кабинке от двери, на расстоянии вытянутой руки от лица Монро, не моргая глядя на черные ботинки Козлорога, сидела жаба.  
Небольшая, сантиметров восемь — десять, примерно. И, кажется, собственное нахождение в туалете бара для существ ее и саму удивляло. Она успела повернуться в сторону двери, прекратив созерцать ботинок, моргнуть влажными черными глазами и открыть рот, прежде чем вокруг нее сомкнулись пальцы.  
В туалетной кабинке челюсти пережевали жабу, несколько вязких капель со шлепком приземлились на грязный кафель. Запах усилился, раздражая чувствительные ноздри, вызывая приятное головокружение, путаницу в мыслях… Собственное состояние обеспокоило. Монро постарался очень, очень аккуратно покинуть помещение, и только заняв соседний с Гриммом стул, он вспомнил, что руки так и не вымыл.  
В туалете в кабинке Козлорог съел жабу. Господи, он определенно хотел Ника! Все эти взгляды, прикосновения, чары… Черт с ними, но жаба уже совсем другой разговор. Это переводило ухажера на другую ступень — он не только производитель, но и загонщик. Необычно для его вида.  
Чего он хотел от Ника? Он же мужчина и не сможет принести потомство. Да и это как-то ненормально. Козлороги предпочитали всегда и везде противоположный пол.  
Сущность Гримма вряд ли являлась причиной. В этом случае рогач уже давно покинул бы бар. И город.  
Козлорог вернулся спустя пару минут, улыбающийся, довольный и пышущий своей жабой. Сколько он их съел сегодня?  
Ник смеялся, что-то говорил про одиночество и непонимание друзей. Монро вдохнул и выдохнул. И жестом указал бармену на строчку меню над головой.  
Два бокала «Ледяного Мертвеца» на тонких ножках. Напиток приличного качества, приятный на вкус, достаточно алкогольный, чтобы заинтересовать вероятного партнера. И единственный, в котором Монро был уверен. Он действительно нечасто знакомился в подобных местах.  
— Эм-м-м, привет.  
— Мы разговариваем.  
Тон Козлорога нельзя назвать дружелюбным. А вот Ник не был столько категоричен.  
— Привет. — Если вежливость умудрилась пробиться в затуманенный разум, значит не все потеряно. Монро широко улыбнулся  
— Можно угостить тебя выпивкой?  
— Простите, но он занят.  
Личина Козлорога на мгновение проступила, показывая, что он крайне серьезен. Удивительно.  
— Правда? Но, может, он ответит мне сам, занят он или свободен.  
Ник смотрел на него с легким интересом, даже сел в пол-оборота, чтобы лучше видеть претендента на свое тело.  
— А что вы можете предложить? — Темная бровь вскинута вверх, он даже чуть наклонился вперед.  
— Эм, ну… — К такому энтузиазму Эдди, если честно, оказался не готов. — Вкусный ужин, приятную компанию…  
— И? — Ник подтянул его к себе за край свитера.  
— И горячий секс. — Мяч на пробу.  
И его поймали. Выражение лица Ника приобрело то особое говорящее выражение, которое воспринималось мозгом Монро как приглашение на… секс. Когда Ник смотрел так в прошлый раз, они оприходовали кухонный стол дома, хозяйка которого была убита Гриммом.  
И сейчас этот Гримм очень медленно облизнул губы, привлекая к ним особое внимание.  
— О, ну тогда я, разумеется, свободен.  
— Ты занят.  
Ник обернулся, успев уже немного подзабыть о своем спутнике. Он посмотрел на сцепленные ладони, перевел взгляд на лицо Козлорога, улыбнулся пьяно. Монро видел, как расширились его зрачки, как в воздухе ощутимо запахло возбуждением. Однако даже под таким воздействием его «не совсем человеческая ипостась» оставалась скрытой где-то глубоко под несколькими слоями.  
Но он кивнул, слегка растерянно, но кивнул.  
— Да, точно. Прости, но у меня уже есть компания на сегодня.  
Монро пожал плечами и отошел в сторону. Если Ник не хочет, чтобы ему помогли, значит, надо успокоиться и забыть. Две красивые девушки, обосновавшиеся за круглым столиком около выхода, приветливо улыбнулись ему, когда Монро поставил перед ними два бокала. Блондинка потянула его за рукав и кивком указала на место рядом с ней, но он покачал головой. Когда в следующий раз на локте сжались чужие пальцы, рядом стоял тот Козлорог. И он был несколько не в духе.  
— Что ты творишь, Потрошитель?  
Впрочем, его недовольство было понятно. Негласный кодекс правил поведения в мире существ. Каждый делает свое дело и следует своей сути. В природе Смертопрядов было забирать жизнь в обмен на свою молодость и долголетие. Козлороги очаровывали женщин с целью получения потомства. Увидишь — не мешай. Закрой глаза и отойди в сторону. Но в данном конкретном случае требовалось небольшое уточнение.  
— Эй, тебе проще, так что мог бы оставить его кому-нибудь другому. Да и вообще, что ты с ним будешь делать? Он же не женщина.  
— О, это я прекрасно вижу. И чувствую. Как и ты. Поэтому разговор закончен. Я увидел его первым.  
Мужчина резко повернулся спиной и направился к объекту спора. Монро проводил его взглядом, увидел, как обрадовался его возвращению Ник. И как Козлорог низко наклонился к его уху, несомненно, нашептывая непристойности.  
— Ошибаешься.  
Спокойно выйти на улицу, сесть в машину и отъехать до поворота в конце здания не составило труда. Конфликта инстинкта и разума не наблюдалось, а внутренний голос молчал.  
Автомобиль замер, двигатель затих, и фары прекратили освещать асфальт впереди.  
Пара покинула бар через пятнадцать минут. Куртка Ника была небрежно наброшена на плечо, а Козлорог слегка касался рукой его спины. И сели они в его машину.  
Ты не бегал, Ник. Просто было бы неудобно ехать на своей машине за приятным незнакомцем, с которым собирался провести ночь.  
Монро мог бы проводить их, узнать, где живёт рогатый любовник, но не стал. Гордость не позволила, скребла противно сердце, заставила повернуть в сторону своего дома. А машина Козлорога поехала дальше, прямо по шоссе.  
Оставшийся путь Монро проделал под третий концерт Бетховена. Дом встретил угрюмой тишиной. Насколько проще было бы, не будь у детектива Бёркхардта красавицы-подружки.  
И, возможно, сейчас в доме Потрошителя не пахло бы одиночеством.


	4. Chapter 4

Полицейский участок гудел как улей. В связи с последними раскрытыми делами внимание журналистов было привлечено к органам правопорядка. Ходили слухи о проведении съемок о внутренней работе полиции для воскресного выпуска новостей. Капитан их подтвердил, так что волнение и нервозность всего отделения были понятны.  
Ни один нормальный полицейский не любил прессу. Слишком шумные, слишком наглые и любопытные, журналисты бередили установившуюся гармонию и относительное спокойствие участка. Сложно было раскрывать преступление, когда за твоей спиной кто-то стоял и комментировал каждый жест. Но одно дело, если это был твой напарник или сослуживец. Он воспринимался как часть «семьи», а значит, не являлся помехой. Комментарии учитывались, и тело расслаблялось. А если же этим кем-то оказывался человек с микрофоном в руках, нарушающий правила осмотра места преступления, перебивающий и выдвигающий свои нелепые предположения… Да еще в сопровождении оператора, мешающего опрашивать свидетелей, снимающего крупным планом потрясенные лица родственников убитого… Такое поведение подогревало обстановку, вмешательство «чужих» в размеренную жизнь воспринималось крайне негативно.  
И чем дольше не менялся состав служащих подразделения, тем сильнее полицейский участок начинал напоминать сложную социальную систему Медоносов.  
В большом зале, разделенном на несколько секторов двухметровыми перегородками, общий гул коридора стих, отрезанный прочными дверями. В небольшом кабинете неустанно звонил телефон, но трубка не снималась. Одна крайне настойчивая журналистка хотела получить на первую полосу фотографии с прошлого места преступления. Но на них было слишком много крови для того, чтобы размещаться именно там. Да и попытка приплатить за получение эксклюзивных данных до официального суда над виновным была не самым лучшим решением. Так что аппарат надрывался уже минут десять. К звону привыкаешь, а если заняться делами, которыми завален весь стол, то совсем перестанешь его замечать. Для кого-то действительно важного всегда был мобильный телефон.  
— Капитан у себя? — послышалось через тонкое стекло.  
— У себя, но я предпочел бы, чтобы не был. — Сержант Ву, как всегда, олицетворение загадочности и безграничного спокойствия.  
Он посматривал на кабинет, действительно думая, будто его взгляда не замечали.  
Куртка заняла свое место на спинке стула. Твёрдый, уверенный шаг, стук костяшками пальцев о дверной косяк.  
— Заходи.  
В четыре часа утра в полицейский участок позвонил таксист. Сказал, что почти сбил девушку, выбежавшую на дорогу, что она жива и скорая уже едет. Очень сознательный водитель.  
Вот только когда патруль приехал на место, он едва не утонул в собственном поту. А жертва наезда была мертва. Водитель уверял, что она дышала, когда поступил его звонок в отделение. Сомнения, сомнения, сомнения… Но патологоанатом сообщила, что нанесённые травмы не были связаны с автомобилем. Мелкие осколки стекла на её ногах не от машины. Стопа стёрта до крови, будто девушка долго бежала. Кости не сломаны, как обычно бывает при столкновении. Лишь начали проступать синяки чуть выше коленей, уже в морге, перелом отсутствовал. Никаких ран, не только привычных для происшествий подобного рода, но и любых других, достаточных для летального исхода, кроме поврежденной шеи, не было вообще.  
Но таксист клялся, что не прикасался к ней. Он так дрожал на допросе, что, в конце концов, его отпустили. Ну, и ещё из-за настойчивости городского адвоката.  
Вдобавок женщина была беременна. Маленький срок, но хоть какая-то зацепка.  
Муж о ребёнке ничего не знал, её подруга тоже, но зато последняя подсказала, куда водила её после прошлой ссоры с супругом. Камера на перекрёстке около бара подтвердила, что убитая была там незадолго до смерти. Ник собирался проверить информацию. Возможно, тамошний бармен сможет подсказать ещё пару идей.  
— Кажется, я знаю, где убийца познакомился с жертвой, — Ник замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — И я сейчас предложу вам неприличное.  
Тёмная бровь поднялась вверх. Это было интересно, и Шон позволил своему любопытству проявиться в голосе.  
— Что же?  
— Мы идем в бар. Сегодня. Вечером.  
— Ого. — Ренард качнулся на стуле, запихивая бумаги в нужный ящик, прежде чем встать. — Меня ещё никогда не приглашали на свидание так напористо.  
— Это значит да?  
— Ты умеешь быть убедительным.  
Ник выглядел довольным, и представить, что эта очаровательная, чуть смущённая улыбка принадлежала Гримму, было проблематично.  
Слава всем богам, он пока не подозревал об истинной сущности своего капитана. А Шону хотелось бы сохранить свой статус инкогнито подольше.  
Но посетить бар стоило. И не только из-за необходимости проверки данных, полученных Ником. Он прекрасный полицейский, ни разу ещё не поставивший под сомнение свои действия, а Ренард мало кому из отдела мог доверить некоторые дела, требующие самоотдачи и тщательности. Шон рассчитывал извлечь значительную пользу из более дружеских отношений с Гриммом. Ведь когда-нибудь тот узнает правду о своём начальстве, и хотелось бы думать, что близкие отношения будут учтены, перед тем как начнётся размахивание традиционным оружием.  
— Эй, я тоже могу быть убедительным! — Голос Ву раздался совсем близко от двери. Лица видно не было, но ясно, что он стоял около кабинета.  
— Ву, почему отчёт о деле Мортингера до сих пор не на моем столе?  
— Исчезаю.  
— Через час он должен быть оформлен!  
Сержант Ву имел одну, но далеко не единственную, отличительную особенность. Он умудрялся напрочь терять в закоулках своей памяти все поручения, данные капитаном. Но при этом помнил про распечатки мобильного телефона жертвы, которые просил захватить Ник по пути из лаборатории, или помнил имя пятой подружки детектива Гриффина в прошлом году.  
Наверное, потребовалось приличное количество времени и труда, чтобы выработать такой навык.  
— Вы не получите отчет через час, но в семь должны быть по этому адресу, — Ник ухмыльнулся и набрал сообщение на своем сотовом. Вибрация. Смс предназначалась капитану. — И переоденьтесь так, как оделись бы на свидание.  
Ренард погладил лакированный край стола и, прищурившись, взглянул в глаза своему детективу.  
— А у нас свидание?  
Ник пожал плечами, улыбаясь как мальчишка. Впрочем, по меркам мира существ он был очень молод. Непростительно молод для того, кого следует бояться, дрожать при одном лишь упоминании.  
— Вы сказали это первым.  
— Я тоже хочу на свидание! — Заявление сержанта вызвало ряд дружеских смешков среди сослуживцев.  
— Ву, у тебя нет шансов. Ник его любимчик. — Голос был не знаком, но говорившему явно не больше тридцати, а новеньких в подразделение не распределяли уже давно. Кажется, нужно чаще общаться с подчиненными.  
— Это неправда! — Бёркхардт вышел из кабинета под хохот и шутливые предположения.  
— Капитан, вам звонит какой-то очень грубый молодой человек. С таким британским акцентом. — Сержант заглянул в кабинет, его попытка изобразить акцент звонившего была чудовищной.  
— Дело Мортингера, Ву!  
Шон надеялся, что необходимые документы и отчет все-таки окажутся на его столе к трем часам. Суд состоится через неделю, но обвинение и защита требуют данные как можно скорее. Адвокат Джорджа Мортингера, устроившего поджог своего дома в попытке уничтожить труп жены и улики, действительно рассчитывал выиграть дело. А еще добиться для своего клиента опеки над семилетней дочерью.  
Если на первое шанс, пускай и мизерный, но существовал, то надежда на положительное решение второго запроса превращалась практически в ничто.  
— Я за кофе! — Голос Ника.  
— Захвати и мне!  
Сержант Ву заскрипел отодвигаемым стулом.  
— Черный, двойной, с корицей. Как ты можешь это пить?  
Кофейня находилась на соседней улице в трех минутах ходьбы от участка. Молодые, хорошенькие официантки привлекали полицейских. Легкий, ни к чему не обязывающий флирт с ними помогал сбросить напряжение после кровавых мест преступления и общения с жертвами домашнего насилия. Ты можешь быть ветераном полиции, проработать на государство несколько десятков лет, но к некоторым вещам так и не привыкнешь относиться отстраненно. Пятилетние дети со следами обуви взрослого на спине, с переломами — старыми и новыми. Молоденькие девушки, выглядевшие в свои девятнадцать, как сорокалетние женщины, из-за побоев сожителя.  
Шон с трудом сдерживал себя, слушая от подобных ублюдков байки про падение с лестницы.  
Он выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и ответил на звонок телефона. Брат — весьма спокойный и воспитанный человек, но не очень любит ждать. Да и откладывать неизбежный разговор не стоило.  
Лучше уж пусть он состоится без угроз и повышения тона.  
Извечная тема для диалога — лояльность Ника Бёркхардта к королевской семье.  
Честно говоря, Шон не видел причин снова обсуждать это. Гримм не причиняет беспокойства, выполняет свою работу, умудряясь эффективно совмещать ее с обязанностями детектива полиции. Полностью расположен к начальству — предположительное «свидание» тому доказательство.  
И подстегивать его знакомство с кровным братом совершенно не входило в планы Шона.  
— Ты ведь не соскучился по мне, Эрик?  
— Наоборот. — Веселый тон обеспокоил. — Даже выслал подарок, правда, он задержится в пути, но, думаю, он тебе понравится.  
— Эрик?   
Шон выпрямился в кресле, рука напряженно сжалась, едва не ломая трубку. Эрик, несмотря на убеждения в неприемлемости насилия, применял его легко и безжалостно. И сам факт того, что он послал бастарду его отца подарок, заставил нервничать практически так же, как и известие о бомбе в здании школы.  
— Ты тянешь, и я решил помочь. Разве братья не должны помогать друг другу?  
Посылка задержится в пути — это несомненный плюс. Но вот желание кровника «помочь» было явно направлено на совершенно другой эффект. Ничего хорошего ожидать не стоило.  
Пожалуй, нужно внимательнее присмотреться к Нику.  
Без сомнения, это будет касаться его.  
— Капитан, он утверждает, что не убивал свою жену. — Ву всем своим видом показывал, что не верит мужчине в комнате допроса.  
И Ренард, в принципе, его поддерживал. Он открыл дело — заявление от родственников жены, показание консьержа, соседки… Следы крови, попытка затереть их моющим средством…  
— Значит, его отпечатки сами переползи на орудие убийства?  
Находящийся за стеклом муж убитой не выглядел невиновным и постоянно путался в собственных показаниях. Помятый, куртка испачкана автомобильным маслом, руки трясутся и до локтя в мелких порезах. К тому же очень стойкий запах алкоголя. Даже гражданский адвокат, что сидел рядом, морщился.  
Ву заказал медицинский осмотр и тест на содержание алкоголя в крови. Шон не сомневался, что следы на руках подозреваемого от ногтей жертвы.  
Шансов нет.  
— Заканчивайте с ним. Скажи адвокату — максимум, о чем можно договориться, это срок тюремного заключения. Пускай даже не старается, клиент безнадежен.  
Сержант кивнул, забрал дело и зашел в комнату за стеклом.  
Шон посмотрел на часы. До бара двадцать минут.

Пробок не было, так как к семи часам вечера большинство жителей обычно добирались до дома после рабочего дня. На Парк-авеню сломанный светофор едва не послужил причиной столкновения с потрепанным «фордом». Но, поскольку аварии не произошло, Шон решил не акцентировать внимание на несколько странном виде водителя и поехал дальше, однако все же скинул сообщение в диспетчерскую с номером машины.  
Ночные клубы заполнялись посетителями ближе к десяти часам вечера, а те наведывались в темные помещения, наполненные полуобнаженными телами, в основном в поисках партнёра для секса или за дозой наркотического вещества. Но в «Брассери Монмартр» приходили именно за настроением: хорошая негромкая музыка, неплохое обслуживание, приятный интерьер, недурные креольские и французские блюда. Больше ресторан, нежели бар в прямом его понимании.  
Шон прошел и занял место за стойкой.  
Сидя вот так за чашкой кофе, можно провести немало часов в наблюдении и не заметить прошедшего времени. Две Ведьмы за дальним столом в уютной нише были полностью увлечены друг другом. Львиногрив с подругой пили пиво на диванчике у окна.  
Ренард улыбнулся. Хорошо, когда есть с кем провести вечер, почувствовать себя уютно в объятиях другого существа даже в переполненном посторонними баре.  
Ник вошел в зал почти незамеченным. Почти, потому что Шон увидел, как темноволосый мужчина неподалеку поднялся и помахал ему рукой.  
Это был их подозреваемый. И он был Козлорогом.  
Весьма неожиданно.  
И что самое интересное, он был очень доброжелательно настроен по отношению к Нику.  
А тот не мог добраться до Ренарда, не пройдя мимо этого мужчины. Состоялся короткий разговор, переполненный взглядами, прикосновениями — ничего предосудительного, только ладони — и улыбками.  
Потом они разошлись: Ник к своему капитану, а Козлорог к светловолосой девушке с короткой стрижкой у стойки.  
— Ты и подозреваемый? — Ренард глотнул холодного пива из своего бокала.  
— Мы просто выпили. Это дало возможность осмотреть дом без получения ордера.  
— Слишком уж он рад тебя видеть, для простого собутыльника.  
Ник снял куртку, в которой являлся на работу в течение последних двух лет. Кажется, она была его любимой вещью в гардеробе.  
— Вместе с собутыльником можно выпить виски. Мы пили вино. И ничего не было. — Несмотря на слабую улыбку, он выглядел немного рассерженным. — Капитан, вы мне не доверяете?  
В этот момент бармен поставил перед Ником почти литровый стакан охлажденного «Фулсейл», вызвав недоумение у обоих мужчин. Видя вопрос на лицах, он указал рукой на Козлорога, поглощенного разговором с женщиной.  
— Я не доверяю ему, — Ренард кивнул. — Проследим за его поведением. Что-то подозрительное — и сможем достать ордер.  
— Что именно?  
— Те же рогипнол или мескалин. Схожи по действию с ЛСД и галлюциногенными грибами.  
Ник поморщился, постукивая пальцами по влажному боку стакана.  
— Он проведет тут не один час, обхаживая ее.  
— Будем ждать и наблюдать. — Заодно получится отдохнуть и первый раз за месяц некоторое время просто посидеть и попить пиво.  
— Можно ускорить процесс.  
— Ник!  
Ренард не успел ухватить его за руку, поэтому пришлось наблюдать за действиями сотрудника со стороны.  
Детектив Бёркхардт всегда умудрялся располагать к себе. А Козлорог, возможно, интересовался Ником так спокойно, потому что не знал ни о его работе в полиции, ни о его истинной сущности.  
В Гриммов верят, но нынешнее поколение встречало их так нечасто, что не всегда чувствует, кто они такие. Существа видят, что Гримм отличается от остальных, но не понимают, чем именно. К тому же общение не затягивается достаточно долго для того, чтобы они успели осознать, с кем имели дело.  
Козлорог тоже не догадывался, но только пока. Ренард не хотел, чтобы подозреваемый понял все до того, как окажется за решеткой.  
Сбежит, и ищи его потом.  
Шон пересел чуть ближе, чтобы слышать разговор. Так как большую часть времени капитана загораживал медведеподобный байкер с густыми космами, в поле зрения цели он не попадал.  
— Я не вовремя?  
— Нет, все нормально, — Козлорог улыбнулся женщине, что сидела перед ним. — Извините нас, это мой друг.  
— Ох, если я помешал, то простите.  
Ник очень хорошо изобразил внезапную неловкость от осознания того, что прервал чьи-то романтические планы. Уильям Капра — одно из имен, уже использованных преступником в прошлом — отмахнулся, будто его нисколько не интересовала недавняя спутница, которая, к слову, была несколько озадачена, покидая его.  
— Забудь, ты присядешь?  
Гримм занял стул рядом с ним, о женщине оба забыли.  
В разговоре часто мелькали события прошлой встречи. И, судя по всему, Ник не солгал. Секса не было, но Козлорог очень хотел это исправить. Его запах — чересчур резкий и яркий — защищал их неплотной завесой от находящихся вокруг посетителей. Мистер Капра явно готовился к этому вечеру и был намерен провести его более энергично.  
Поза Ника выражала расслабленность, он чувствовал себя довольно комфортно, заигрывая с похитителем женщин в нескольких штатах. Вряд ли он считал, что принадлежность к мужской половине человечества уже обеспечивает ему защиту, — Ник не глуп, да и преступнику ничего не стоит сменить предпочтения.  
У Шона тоже были сексуальные эксперименты с мужчинами. В молодости — из любопытства, позже — польза для работы. Но, несмотря на иногда получаемое удовольствие, он все же предпочитал, чтобы в его постели были женщины. Против мужчин Ренард ничего не имел, но если мог выбирать, то определенно делал выбор в пользу прекрасного пола.  
Козлорог поднялся, наклонился к лицу Ника, удерживая того одними только пальцами за запястье, и шепотом делился своими планами на него сегодня ночью, попутно затуманивая разум еще одной порцией дурмана. А Бёркхардт слушал, зачарованно глядя в лицо обольстителя.  
Ренард встал и двинулся к ним.  
— Ник! — Он постарался достаточно достоверно показать радость от встречи с «другом». — Не выпьешь со мной?  
— Вы не видите, мы разговариваем? — Уильям Капра поднялся, недовольно сведя брови к переносице. В самом Ренарде он не мог учуять ничего нечеловеческого, а значит, спора по поводу пищи не состоится.  
— Уже поговорили.  
Ник не сопротивлялся, когда его подняли со стула и потащили к туалету. Но и не помогал.  
Пришлось не совсем осторожно провести его между людьми, толкнув локтем девушку. Та раздраженно и неприлично выругалась, но, видя состояние спутника Ренарда, поднимать шум не стала. А выглядел Ник неважно.  
Шон на мгновение отпустил его, когда усадил на закрытый унитаз, чтобы запереть дверь кабинки на щеколду.  
— Ник, Ник! Посмотри на меня. Как меня зовут?  
— Кап… — Ренард хотел было напомнить, что это не имя, но Ник исправился сам. — Шон.  
— Хорошо, ты знаешь, где ты?  
— В «Брассери Монмартр».  
Ник находился в сознании, говорил осмысленно, но общий, вполне нормальный вид портили расширенные зрачки и то, как крепко он вцепился в руки Ренарда, обхватившие его лицо.  
Пульс бился под пальцами, а от кожи очень сильно пахло Козлорогом.  
Шон осмотрел Ника, заметив красные пятна на шее и еще несколько крупных от локтя до запястья. Ник вздрогнул, перехватив его взгляд, дернул капитана на себя и спрятал лицо в вороте его плаща, потянув их руки, все еще сцепленные вместе, к своему паху. Шон понял проблему.  
Козлорог перестарался и вместо очарования вызвал в объекте возбуждение. Притом очень сильное.  
Ник соображал, не выпадал из реального мира, но наведенное желание туманило разум. Несколько оргазмов должны были все исправить. Всего лишь помощь другу. И только.  
Чуть повозившись с молнией на джинсах, Шон засунул в них руку. Пылающая кожа была липкой от пота. Твердый черенок члена заполнил ладонь. Ренард обхватил его пальцами и натянул крайнюю плоть на головку. Он не видел пенис из-за плеча Ника, мог только представлять себе, каков он, ориентируясь по ощущениям. В принципе, это не должно было его интересовать, но ситуация складывалась несколько непривычная: обычно, когда половой орган другого человека оказывался в такой близости, оба партнера были раздеты.  
Другую его руку сжимала ладонь Ника в такт движениям. Он по-прежнему прятал лицо у Ренарда на плече, волосы на затылке повлажнели. Первый низкий приглушенный стон сорвался с губ Гримма, когда Шон сгреб его мошонку в ладонь, прижав к трусам. Спина Ника выгнулась дугой, футболка натянулась, слишком уж сильно обрисовывая выступающие позвонки.  
Но капитан не стал заострять на этом внимание, и так уже порядочно опьянев, ощущая запахи кожи и мужского пота.  
Он покрепче обхватил ладонью древко члена, уже сам сжимая в ответ руку Ника.  
В промежности было тесно, собственный пенис плотнее уперся в застегнутую ширинку.  
В плаще стало жарко, и Ренард пожалел, что не снял его.  
Но он все двигал рукой по члену вперед и назад, вперед и назад, размазывая выступившую на головке терпко пахнущую влагу.  
Ник забился в конвульсиях, часто и коротко постанывая сквозь зубы. Грудь бурно вздымалась, Ренард слышал его тяжелое дыхание. Лицом Бёркхардт прижался к его шее, так что губы почти касались кожи, опаляя ее горячими выдохами.  
Сильная струя семени ударила в руку. Гримм кончал, чуть приподнявшись на туалетном сиденье. Он кончал еще и еще в сжатую вокруг головки ладонь, резкими толчками подаваясь вперед всем тазом, подергиваясь узкими бедрами, но так и не выпустив руку Ренарда из захвата.  
Капитан заметил краем глаза, как соски Ника торчали из-под футболки, и у самого в груди ощущалась ноющая боль. Потной щекой он прислонился к плечу Бёркхардта, плотно сомкнув веки, вдыхая и выдыхая, успокаивая сердцебиение.  
На некоторое время в туалете наступило затишье. И очень удачно хлопнула дверь.  
Зайди кто-нибудь сюда раньше, приглушенный шум из центральной кабинки не вызвал бы сомнений по поводу происходящего в ней. Вошедший быстро закончил свои дела, тихо и фальшиво напевая под нос Френки Вали, и покинул помещение, не заподозрив, что находился там не один.  
Ренард постарался отстраниться от Ника, чтобы дотянуться до туалетной бумаги и стереть остывающую сперму с ладони, одновременно удерживая Бёркхардта на месте — похоже, тот оставался еще в несколько дезориентированном состоянии. Ник был хорошо знаком капитану, вызывал симпатию и физически казался достаточно привлекательным, чтобы спровоцировать вполне предсказуемую реакцию. Шон решил не обращать внимания на свой окрепший член, хотя тот и причинял некоторое неудобство.  
Возможно, из-за этого тихий шепот и показался игрой возбужденного сознания.  
— Услуга за услугу.  
Лучше бы он ей и был. Чары Козлорога все еще действовали, хотя, вероятно, уже не так сильно. С каждым следующим оргазмом они вымывались из разума, замещаясь более сильным эмоциональным всплеском от единения с другим человеком. Довольно простой и приятный способ излечиться от воздействия. Правда, обычно очарованные жертвы редко получали удовлетворение с кем-то, кроме самого мистера Синяя борода, из-за чего еще сильнее тонули в наведенном желании.  
Ренард выпрямился и щелкнул крышкой мусорного ведра.  
— Не стоит.  
— По-моему, совсем наоборот.  
Через несколько секунд, ушедших на оперативное освобождение члена из брюк, член Шона оказался во влажном и горячем рту, губы скользнули вниз по всей длине от головки до яиц, а затем Ник стал сосать быстрыми, резкими движениями. Когда член скользнул Гримму в глотку, Ренард прерывисто выдохнул и откинулся назад, упираясь лопатками в запертую дверь. А когда язык начал вылизывать яйца, перекатывая их языком, он сгреб пальцами свой плащ, стараясь не потеряться в тяжелых волнах ощущений.  
Ник крепче сжал член ладонью, двигая вверх и вниз по горячей скользящей кожице, не отнимая его от своих губ. Ренард не считал себя любителем закончить все побыстрее, но необычность ситуации и выбора партнера сказывались. Ник не собирался отрываться от своего занятия, даже когда почувствовал приближение оргазма Шона. Так что особого выбора не было — всю порцию спермы детектив принял и выпустил член изо рта лишь тогда, когда слизал последние капли.  
Несмотря на удовлетворение от неплохого минета, чувство расслабленности, которое обычно приходило вслед за освобождением, в этот раз не спешило.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, это лучше, чем неудовлетворенная эрекция.  
Ник застегнул брюки капитана и поправил свою одежду. Ренард нахмурился.  
— Думаешь?  
— Я так плох? — Быстрая улыбка как попытка намекнуть, что от ощущения неловкости нужно избавляться.  
— Наоборот. Ты меня удивил.  
Ренард оглядел Ника, замечая темные пятна от пота на футболке. Весь вид Гримма кричал об активно проведенном вечере.  
— Ты сможешь работать после того, как занимался оральным сексом со своим шефом?  
— Кажется, тут вопрос стоит по-другому: сможешь ли ты работать, помня, как трахал своим членом мой рот.  
Да, переход на «ты» был уместнее, чем официальное обращение, особенно учитывая позицию на коленях перед своим прямым начальником и специфический аромат спермы.  
— Мы здесь для того, чтобы добыть больше доказательств для ордера. Это удалось? — Ник не дождался ответа, видя, что тема разговора ушла в другое русло. — Или мне стоит поехать с ним и заняться диким, необузданным и горячим сексом?  
— А ты смог бы?  
— Зависит от настроения.  
— А Джульетта?  
— А что с ней? Она моя девушка. — Ник поднялся с колен, держась за крышку унитаза, и выпрямился. — Ордер?  
Ренарду потребовалась пять секунд, чтобы сосредоточиться.  
— Да, я думаю, воздействия на сотрудника полиции посредством наркотического препарата будет достаточно.  
— И чем же на меня воздействовали?  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю. Обойдемся без анализа крови — иначе твое имя и ситуация в целом всплывут в отчете.  
Щелкнула щеколда, выпуская двух мужчин из тесного пространства. Ник направился к раковине, наклонился и, наплевав на осторожность, набрал в рот воды прямо из-под крана. Гарантировать ее чистоту Ренард не брался, но Ника это, казалось, и вовсе не беспокоило.  
— Да уж, — фыркнул Бёркхардт, сплюнув. — Подозреваемый фактически принудил капитана полиции к интимным отношениям с подчиненным. Как звучит, а?  
Шон пожал плечами, никак не прокомментировав это высказывание. Он бросил взгляд на часы. Не так уж и поздно, но судья — не полицейский, для него звонок в полночь может показаться довольно раздражающим фактором. А поговорить следовало, и желательно не откладывая до утра. Они давно знакомы и доверяли друг другу в плане защиты правопорядка достаточно, чтобы обходиться иногда без некоторых мелочей. Вроде имени полицейского, пострадавшего от подозреваемого. Стоит упомянуть, что его подчиненный, пожелавший остаться неизвестным, сильно пострадал в моральном плане. Хотя сейчас Ренард совершенно этого не замечал. «Пострадавший» шутил и был в приподнятом настроении, чары Козлорога ослабли. По крайней мере, можно было на это надеяться. Зрачки стали нормального размера, а пятна на коже почти исчезли, потеряв свою насыщенность.  
— Ник, я отвезу тебя домой, завтра заберешь машину.  
Ник не возражал. Вместе они вышли в зал и направились к выходу. По пути Ренард заметил несколько брошенных в их сторону взглядов от группы Падальщиков, но никаких других действий те не предприняли. Так и сидели за своим столиком, пока Ник не пробрался сквозь толпу и не оказался на улице, натягивая по пути куртку.  
Ночь не радовала высокими температурами. В машине стало теплее, и на повороте на Эверетт-Стрит Ник поудобнее устроился на пассажирском сидении, забыв застегнуть ремень безопасности.  
— Я посплю?  
— Конечно, — Шон кивнул, не отрываясь от дороги. Мало ли сумасшедших.  
Он не засекал, сколько прошло времени, но весь путь до дома Ник проспал, уткнувшись лбом в холодное боковое стекло. Произошедшее в небольшой кабинке туалета его не смущало, совесть не грызла — его сон выглядел вполне спокойным.  
Оценку своих ощущений относительно случившегося пришлось отложить, так как требовалось привести мысли в порядок. Не то чтобы внутренний мир Шона Ренарда был разрушен, или пошатнулись его принципы… Нет, хотя к сексу с сослуживцами он относился довольно прохладно. Много неприятных моментов появлялось в работе.  
Сейчас просто Ник немного ошарашил, мягко говоря, неожиданными гранями в своем характере. И потребуется время, прежде чем Шон привыкнет к тому, что за стенами полицейского участка Бёркхардт совершенно другой. А раньше думалось, что он ничуть не меняется, покидая объятия своей девушки и переступая порог допросной.  
Припарковав машину перед домом Ника, Ренард разбудил своего спутника.

Из-за оттенка раскаленной бронзы в волосах Джульетта казалась очень бледной в тусклом свете уличных фонарей. Она шагнула за дверь, порываясь обнять своего мужчину, но удержалась — только сжала его ладонь своей. Ренард понимал, что его присутствие стесняет ее в движениях.  
— Джульетта, я в порядке. Капитан просто оказал любезность.  
Девушка не задала ни одного вопроса, только поприветствовала их, но, видимо, Ник очень хорошо знал все ее взгляды.  
— Да, я вижу! — Она шутливо пихнула Ника в плечо и повернулась к Ренарду. — Надеюсь, вы зайдете? У меня пирог с малиной. Еще горячий.  
— Нет, благодарю. Я, пожалуй…  
Ник избавил его от необходимости отказывать Джульетте, но Боже, лучше бы он вообще молчал.  
— Не беспокойся, я уже отблагодарил капитана за помощь.  
— До свидания, Джульетта, — Ренард кивнул, прощаясь, и направился к машине.  
Он заметил, как подруга Ника нахмурила брови, уловив запах табака, ведь в баре курили. И понадеялся, что больше она ничего не почувствовала.  
Захлопнув дверцу, он несколько минут сидел в тишине перед домом Бёркхардта, прежде чем завести автомобиль.  
Проехав несколько кварталов, Ренард поморщился, но набрал хорошо известный номер.  
Приятный женский голос не казался рассерженным из-за позднего звонка, вроде бы даже наоборот — звучал довольно и сыто.  
Адалинда была проверенным вариантом, хотя ее самоуверенность иногда выводила из себя.  
Возможно, сегодня, из-за внезапного открытия этот маленький недостаток не будет так заметен.  
Когда бесшумно закрылись двери лифта, оставляя капитана в плавно движущейся кабине, тот запоздало вспомнил, что дело Мортингера он так и не получил.


	5. Chapter 5

Уильям Капра был задержан по обвинению в распространении запрещенных наркотических препаратов. Это позволило получить ордер на обыск в его доме, в подвале которого группа полицейских обнаружила пять молодых женщин. Четыре из них оказались беременны. По словам медика скорой помощи, примерный срок — от трех до восьми месяцев. Похожие случаи происходили в нескольких штатах, но преступник не был ни опознан, ни пойман.  
До сих пор. Следователь из Сан-Франциско выслал копии дел их региона, вероятность посадить Капру пожизненно росла. Тусон также отреагировал и прислал подтверждение присутствия своего представителя на суде. Ответ от остальных полицейских департаментов пока не пришел.  
Пока итоговое количество пострадавших составляло семнадцать женщин, объявленных пропавшими и найденных живыми, из них четырнадцать были беременны от одного человека.  
Все говорили, что их держали взаперти, они не видели и не знали, кто их запер, и утверждали, что всё время находились под воздействием какого-то газа. Семь женщин сообщили, что запомнили голос, и согласились выступать на стороне обвинителей.  
Шон поговорил с судьей, уточняя меры предосторожности, — жертвы перенесли сильное потрясение, и случившееся будет еще долго держаться в памяти. Особенно у тех, кого попросили пройти тест на отцовство.  
Нику капитан запретил появляться в допросной, и дело было передано другому детективу. Бёркхардт не стал возражать, для него главным являлось то, что виновный пойман и окажется заперт в тюрьме надолго. В данный момент Ник сидел на своем столе, перешучиваясь с Хэнком. Счастливый и излучающий доброжелательность, позитив.  
Он поймал взгляд капитана через пятисантиметровые щели жалюзи. Улыбнулся мельком, прищурив глаза. Кивнул, приветствуя и вызывая воспоминания недавнего вечера с довольно неожиданным завершением.  
Ренард вытащил из кармана пиджака мобильный. Новый, так что руки еще не привыкли. Управление телефонной книгой потребовало некоторой осторожности в движениях — нужное имя прокручивалось слишком быстро.  
Двадцать три секунды исходящего сигнала.  
— Мне приехать? — Адалинда любила переходить сразу к самому главному, особенно в тех делах, которые шли ей на пользу. Деловая женщина, предпочитающая ставить свои интересы выше других. И эта ее черта привлекала многих.  
Ведьма, в полном понимании этого слова. Уверенная, сильная и готовая мстить, если это потребуется. Кровопролития Шон не хотел. Гримм был полезнее во всех планах: и как полицейский, и как сторожевой пес мира существ. А недавно открывшиеся стороны обещали новые возможности будущих взаимовыгодных отношений.  
Следовательно, общение с Ведьмой необходимо свести на нет и постараться ликвидировать опасность для Ника Бёркхардта в ее лице.  
— Нет. И больше твои услуги мне не понадобятся. Настаиваю на твоем отъезде из города, мать желательно забрать с собой.  
— Ты настаиваешь? — Голос задрожал, и это было слышно по телефону. Нет, не в попытке разжалобить и заставить изменить решение. От гнева.  
Злить Ведьму опасно, закипает она медленно, но эффект в итоге мог обернуться для провинившегося очень плачевно. Ренард знал об этом не понаслышке, так как и сам был таким.  
— Да.  
— Гримм что-то натворил? Это из-за него?  
Умная девочка. Знала бы она только…  
Жалко было расставаться с ней, но с другой стороны… Дальнейшее общение с ней могло привести к не очень хорошим последствиям.  
— Да.  
— Я могу помочь?  
— Ты можешь уехать!  
Кажется, слишком громко. Ренард заметил, как Ник нахмурился, а уголки его губ дернулись в подобии улыбки под слова смеющегося Хэнка, который сидел вполоборота и лица капитана не видел.  
Бёркхардт встал и поднес к уху сотовый телефон. С такого расстояния прочитать по губам Ренард не смог, да и не слишком-то он преуспел в изучении этого вида общения.  
Адалинда воспользовалась паузой и прервала звонок. Услышала она достаточно, и свое желание не видеть ее в городе принц высказал очень четко. Оставалось надеяться, что Ведьма не станет испытывать его терпение.  
В общей комнате стоял гомон, несколько полицейских быстро покинули помещение, не прерывая тихого разговора между собой. Лицо Ника выглядело обеспокоенным, он уже накинул куртку, а табельное оружие заняло место в кобуре под ней.  
— Что случилось?  
Ренард подошел к нему, заметив то же встревоженное выражение на лице темнокожего детектива Гриффина.  
— В порту убийство, сэр.  
— Мужчина? Женщина?  
Ник пожал плечами.  
— Неизвестно. Много тел, крови.  
— Месиво.  
— Едем. — Ренард кивнул в сторону двери.  
Большое количество тел могло означать все что угодно. От массового самоубийства до игровой площадки серийного маньяка. В любом случае, ни один из вариантов не радовал.  
Некстати вспомнился разговор с братом. Подарок, как было упомянуто, должен был задержаться в пути. Но дата, когда он был отправлен, оставалась неизвестной.  
Эрик любил делать неприятные сюрпризы тем, кто не относился к списку близких. А имен в этом списке — ничтожное количество. И Шон точно знал — своего имени он там не нашел бы.  
По дороге в порт встретилось много автомобилей, принадлежащих их полицейскому участку. Припарковаться удалось с трудом, в десятке метров от основной парковки. Несколько машин коронерской службы.  
— Черт, похоже, там все очень плохо. — На подходе к контейнеру Хэнк протянул перчатки напарнику и капитану.  
Около места преступления, за открытой металлический дверцей, тошнило стажеров из полицейской академии, прямо на свои ноги. Хорошее начало практики, но все через это проходили.  
Ренард поморщился, зайдя внутрь контейнера.  
Бригада, первая прибывшая сюда, установила фонари для лучшего осмотра места преступления. Темно-зеленого цвета стены покрыты тонким слоем крови, местами подсохшей, почерневшей и свисающей какими-то клочьями. Свет выхватывал из общей кучи ноги в окровавленных и разорванных штанах, оголенные руки с широкими рваными ранами. Остатки одежды в светло-голубых тонах — полицейские и сотрудники таможни.  
Человек десять, но подсчитать было сложно — части тел отделены друг от друга, внутренние органы хлюпали под ботинками. Ренард пытался быть аккуратным, но это казалось бесполезным. Ник тоже осторожничал. Он замер секунд на десять, разглядывая стену, закрыл глаза, вздохнул и нагнулся, рассматривая вскрытую грудную клетку мужчины, более-менее сохранившего целостный внешний вид для опознания.  
Ренард тоже смотрел на стену, испещренную бордовым посланием. Нарисованная кровью коса выглядела немного размытой и неаккуратной, но в контейнере, заполненном трупами, думать о несовершенной технике живописи убийцы — не самая лучшая идея.  
— Чем можно было нанести такие повреждения? — Хэнк прижал к носу платок. Запах стоял непереносимый и вызывал рвотные позывы. Но Ренард пока сдерживался, он не любил выглядеть слабым, тем более перед подчиненными. Тем более перед Гриммом.  
— Думаю, это нападение обезумевшего повара. С вот таким тесаком.  
Ву, стоя около двери, руками показал размер предполагаемого оружия.  
Версия с поваром выглядела бы смешной, если бы Ренард не знал, что это как-то связано с братом. Он мог ошибаться, но послание на стене лишило надежды.  
— Некоторых уже отвезли в морг. — Ник выпрямился, стараясь не задеть лежащие рядом куски тел. — Каждый труп — отдельное расследование.  
— Да, сейчас нам тут делать нечего. — Ренард указал детективам в сторону выхода. — Изымите записи груза, нужно узнать, откуда прибыл контейнер.  
— Экипаж корабля в полном составе, потерь в пути не было…  
— Значит, эти несчастные всю дорогу были заперты с тем… Чем бы это ни было.  
Да уж, сложно представить, чтобы подобное мог совершить человек. Но за время работы в полицейском отделении Портленда Ренард успел убедиться, что не все монстры являются монстрами-существами.  
И среди обычных граждан города найдутся чудовища.  
От этого становилось еще страшнее.

Солнце казалось намного ярче после темного маленького помещения, слепило так, что слезились глаза.  
— Вы с нами, сэр? — Хэнк отряхивал плечи, будто мог стереть этот въедливый запах мертвой плоти.  
Ренард кивнул и пошел к машине. Позади два человека — детектив Гриффин и детектив Бёркхардт, но шаги Гримма слышались отчетливее, или так казалось. Может, потому что Ренард привык вылавливать их из общего гула коридоров полицейского участка. Легкие, быстрые, пятка ботинка едва успевала коснуться земли, как вес перемещался на носок. Шуршащий звук практически отсутствовал, и если бы Ренард не знал точно, что Ник за его спиной, то оглянулся бы, чтобы проверить.  
Гримм — опасный хищник, и это подтверждалось каждой такой вот мелочью.  
Ни запаха, ни звука, и биение сердца едва слышно.  
Он сидел рядом с Ренардом, уверено ведя машину в потоке городского транспорта. В соседнем ряду — машина коронеров.  
Хэнк на заднем сидении пытался выяснить у диспетчера точное количество трупов. Кажется, сегодня отделение морга побьет все рекорды.  
На втором этаже участка их встретила девушка в форме с блестящим, новеньким жетоном. Глаза ее сверкали, а щеки раскраснелись. Молодые студенты академии прибыли для прохождения практики, и офицеры были счастливы скинуть на их неокрепшие плечи тонны бумажной работы.  
— Сэр, прибыли агенты ФБР.  
Ренард остановился на площадке.  
— Где они?  
— В кафетерии, сэр.  
— Проводи ко мне в кабинет. — Девушка ушла, а Ник вопросительно поднял брови. — Дело берут федералы.  
— Сэр, это огромная ошибка.  
Да, ошибка, Ник. Но придется смириться. При таком большом количестве жертв органы власти не могли не заинтересоваться.  
— Мы тут не в силах что-либо сделать… Хэнк, собери все необходимое и отдай им.  
Гриффин не был доволен, но кивнул. Ник последовал за капитаном до его кабинета, больше никак не прокомментировав ситуацию. Но как только они оказались в относительно закрытом пространстве, незваные гости переступили порог.  
— Специальные агенты Каннигер и Дарвел. Капитан Ренард, детектив Бёркхардт, — Ву представил друг другу всех присутствующих. Привести их должна была девушка-стажерка, а они оказались в компании не в меру любопытного сержанта.  
Судя по лицу, он тоже был немало удивлен присутствием этих двоих. И явно не одобрял появление агентов.  
— Были на месте преступления? — Шон указал на стулья в кабинете, но ни один агент не выказал желания сесть.  
Женщина, агент Каннигер, покачала головой в ответ на предложение. Напарник стоял рядом, но в то же время чуть позади — на полшага. Видимо, в паре именно эта блондинка была главной. Знала это и получала очевидное удовольствие. Ей нравилось чуть поворачивать голову, чтобы видеть, как худой темноволосый мужчина стоит позади и ждет распоряжений.  
Ренард не любил таких женщин. При них в коллективе сплошные проблемы. А попытаешься перевести в другое отделение — подаст рапорт о дискриминации.  
— Беспорядок еще тот, — она улыбнулась. — Вы выставили вокруг отличную охрану. Что у вас есть?  
— Все предварительные улики.  
Ник нервно сжимал руки в кулаки, хмурился и потом шагнул вперед, привлекая внимание агентов.  
— Мы могли бы сотрудничать. Помощь лишней не бывает.  
Агент Дарвел был не против подобного предложения, но его напарница, видимо, предпочитала все делать сама. Властная, очень властная.  
— Не беспокойтесь, детектив, у нас уже есть зацепка — после прибытия груза из доков украли грузовик охраны. Если за рулем убийца, мы возьмем его в течение часа. — Агент Каннигер развернулась к выходу. — Господа, всего доброго.  
Ренард выдохнул и потер переносицу. Федералы всегда становились головной болью для любого отделения, неважно, по какой причине они туда прибывали. Задавали много вопросов и ничего не объясняли.  
— У них нет шансов…  
— Успокойся, если потребуется помощь, они сообщат.  
Ник запер дверь и прижался к ней лбом. Ему потребовалась минута, чтобы привести в норму сердцебиение. Ренард едва разбирал его, как ни прислушивался, но разница чувствовалась — чаще, громче и беспокойнее, чем обычно.  
Он ждал взрыва, всплеска эмоций, так как сам прекрасно понимал, что вмешательство ФБР — довольно оскорбительное явление. Ник действовал быстро, осторожно, несмотря на недовольство, переполнявшее его.  
Толкнул Ренарда, приложив ладони к животу и заставляя сделать шаг назад. Легкий удар об стол — награда от городского комитета за верную службу пошатнулась, но устояла.  
Колено между ног, бедра очень близко. Ник лишил Ренарда возможности увеличить расстояние между ними, не привлекая внимания людей за стеклом в соседней комнате. Жалюзи незакрыты, чуть больше агрессии — и этот разговор превратился бы в публичное разбирательство.  
Подобное поведение для Ника не являлось нормой, и Ренард не спешил обращаться за помощью к офицерам или же физически воздействовать на зарвавшегося подчиненного.  
— Тебе прекрасно известно, «что» прибыло в город в том контейнере. У ФБР нет шансов выжить, этих двоих разорвут на части и ошметками нарисуют на земле очередное послание, как Джексон Поллок. Ты хочешь, чтобы на территории Портленда числились два мертвых агента ФБР? Я думаю, что нет. Поэтому, пока я ищу нашего убийцу, ты придумаешь достаточно хорошее объяснение тому, почему он вообще здесь находится.  
Ник стер официальные границы своим тоном и резкой сменой местоимений. Меньше, чем за пятнадцать секунд, один из лучших детективов, человек, который вызывал у Ренарда уважение и доверие, изменился. Снова. И если в прошлый раз это можно было списать на воздействие чар Козлорога, то теперь… Явный раздражитель отсутствовал.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что я знаю эту причину? — тихо спросил принц, сухо сглотнув.  
— Я вижу. — Шаг назад, показывающий, что опасности нет.  
Ренард выдохнул, вцепившись пальцами в край стола. Гримм стоял перед ним и смотрел. Изменения не было, волна не хлынула по мышцам, принося минутную боль и искажая внешность. Но он смотрел так, будто видел все.  
Гримм снова удивил. Столько времени знать истину и делать вид, что не знаешь ничего.  
Им о многом нужно было поговорить, Ренард не хотел, чтобы возникло непонимание.  
Ник пожал плечами, покачал головой. Кажется, молчание его расстроило. Не то, чего он ожидал.  
Но он также должен понять, что Ренард не планировал именно сегодня открываться ему. И уж точно не думал, что раскрывать, собственно, нечего.  
Ник почти вышел за дверь, когда его окликнули. И замер в проёме, сжимая руками узкий дверной косяк.  
— Ник, я поеду с тобой.  
Да. Нет. Только очередное пожатие плечами.  
Ренард запер кабинет, когда Ник уже вышел в коридор. Ждать своего капитана он не собирался, это очевидно.  
— Капитан…  
— Не сейчас, Ву.  
В руках сержант держал папку, а за его спиной стояла симпатичная девушка. Высокая, почти болезненно худая, с толстым слоем макияжа. Репортер с KGW-News. Уже тут, хотя полиция узнала о трупах только час назад.  
Надо будет провести разъяснительную работу в участке.  
Ренард торопливо вышел из комнаты, слыша за спиной взволнованный голос женщины и меланхоличный — сержанта Ву.  
— Ник! Я тебе почти завидую! — Его слова вызвали волну громкого хохота сослуживцев, эхом пронесшегося по светлому пустому коридору.  
Да уж, нечасто капитан вынужден бегать за своим сотрудником.  
Большинство полицейских в это время дня находились на своих местах, занятые оформлением заявлений и многочисленных жалоб — диспетчерская служба не справлялась, не хватало народу, а бумажная работа должна была быть выполнена. И свободный от активных расследований младший офицерский состав помогал разбирать завалы.  
Машина Ника стояла у ступеней здания. Не уехал, дождался. Уже покинув территорию участка, успев проскочить на зеленый свет у перекрестка, они все еще молчали.  
— Контейнер на грузовом корабле, вышедшем из Гавра две недели назад. — Ренард решил начать первым. Возможно, сохранение своей сущности в тайне не было слишком хорошей идеей. Но инстинкт самозащиты сложно подавить без помощи специальных препаратов. Курс движения сместился, Ник заехал на парковку небольшого магазинчика, чтобы развернуться и поехать в сторону Джефферсон-стрит.  
— Ты знаешь, что значит коса?  
Поворот был резкий, они едва не задели припаркованный у обочины «вольво» с покореженным задним бампером. Ник все-таки ответил, сжимая руками руль:  
— Да. Жнецы.  
— Ты встречался с кем-то из них?  
— С двумя. — Красный сигнал светофора, плавный сброс скорости.  
Ренард нахмурился, вспоминая. Что-то знакомое. Доверенное лицо в свите брата сообщило о неприятном инциденте, вызвавшем переполох в европейских сподвижниках Феррат.  
— И один был французом?  
Ник улыбнулся уголками губ, впервые с посещения места преступления в порту.  
— Мы мало разговаривали.  
— Значит, это ты вернул головы в Мангейм.  
— Слухи расходятся быстро? — Автомобиль замедлил ход, пропуская ярко-оранжевый «форд», с заднего сиденья которого доносился плач ребенка. — Но это не Жнецы. Хуже.  
— Да.  
— Сквернозуб. Машина для убийства.  
— Один такой может уничтожить деревню.  
Ренард знал подобный случай. Ему было пять лет, в этом возрасте память легко подстраивается, и события сливаются в один быстрый фильм, заменяя по яркости друг друга. Но тот день маленький принц запомнил хорошо, так как воспаление легких после долгого приема зелий наконец-то прошло. Тогда они с матерью рано спустились в общую гостиную отцовского дома. Много гостей: мужчин и женщин, чей возраст, кажется, значительно превышал возраст его матери. Нападение на небольшой городок — по нынешним временам к нему, пожалуй, более применимо определение «деревня» — было спровоцировано кем-то из членов Королевской семьи. Много жертв, а тех, кто выжил, — устранили как свидетелей.  
Виновного позже долго пытали, после чего казнили. А затем Шон с матерью покинули особняк. Жена отца очень нетерпимо относилась к внебрачному ребенку и на время болезни Шона уехала в другую страну, лишь бы его не видеть.  
Это была первая тяжелая зима для него. И последний месяц с отцом, оставшимся сейчас в воспоминаниях лишь туманным пятном.  
Ник позволил своему капитану еще немного побыть в густом полотне памяти, аккуратно перестраиваясь из ряда в ряд, плавно ведя автомобиль по трассе, не превышая скорость.  
Когда движение прекратилось, Ренард набрал воздух ртом, глубоко дыша. Подобные погружения тяжело давались, вызывая сильную эмоциональную отдачу.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы он находился в моем городе, — услышал он негромкий голос Ника.  
Что ж, на это можно было ответить только одно:  
— Поддерживаю.

Ресторан «Веритабле» выглядел очень небольшим снаружи, но сама площадь оказалась совсем не маленькой. Потрясающее сочетание дерева и кирпича в интерьере, уютная атмосфера и достаточно отдаленные друг от друга столики, чтобы можно было говорить, не мешая другим посетителям.  
Шон Ренард никогда не был здесь, в отличие от Ника — тот шел уверенно, поприветствовав метрдотеля около дверей.  
Само присутствие в этом тихом ресторанчике удивляло, но раз уж они пришли сюда, Ренард хотел немного выпить. Только полдень, а столько впечатлений.  
Тяжелые белые шторы опущены, это позволило спокойно занять столик у большого французского окна — подальше от шумной группы студентов — и не бояться яркого солнца. Работал кондиционер, музыка играла едва слышно.  
Список вин приятно удивил и обрадовал.  
— Почему мы тут? — спросил Ренард, придерживая тонкую ножку бокала.  
Вино в такое время — не лучший выбор. Но заказать пиво сейчас рука не поднималась, неподобающее окружение. А что-то покрепче — нет, им еще работать.  
Бордовый напиток наводил на мысли о прошлом «свидании», что, вероятно, было лишним.  
— Хэнк остался в участке — если кто-то сообщит диспетчеру о координатах машины из порта, он сразу же перешлет их мне.  
Детектив Гриффин уже давно являлся напарником Гримма. Они были хорошими друзьями, на многое готовыми ради своей дружбы. Таким крепким узам можно только позавидовать.  
Но Ренард не мог представить, что чёрнокожий полицейский был осведомлен о сущности своего друга и об истории его предков.  
— Хэнк знает?  
— Нет. Просто у него сохранились хорошие отношения с Лоис. — Видя непонимание в глазах капитана, Ник уточнил: — Диспетчер.  
Шон улыбнулся, чуть-чуть. Иногда очень полезно расставаться с подругами «полюбовно». А еще детектив Гриффин удачно остался в участке, где агенты ФБР потребовали доступ к информационной сети отделения.  
— Кроме того, он может сообщить, узнали ли федералы о местонахождении автомобиля.  
Ник кивнул, потягивая вино, сидя в темном деревянном кресле. Очевидно, его недавнее недовольство схлынуло так же легко и быстро, как любой из существ меняет личину.  
— Чем ты занимаешься вне работы?  
Ренарду действительно было интересно. Он редко видел Ника за пределами участка в ситуациях, не имеющих отношения к работе. Физически тот был хорошо слажен, наверняка посещал спортзал, тот, в котором занималось большинство полицейских — на нижних этажах участка. Когда-то спортзал находился над архивом, но сломанный вечером душ, за ночь успевший залить картонные коробки до влажного хлюпанья, заставил департамент раскошелиться и перенести его на этаж ниже.  
Хотелось бы узнать и другие стороны Гримма, который внезапно, после стольких часов, проведенных в одном здании, оказался не так прост.  
Прозвучавший вопрос вызвал широкую улыбку. Этот неправильный Гримм вообще часто улыбался, что ему необычайно шло.  
— Книги, дневники, журналы. Анатомические атласы. Зелья, яды, оружие. Всякие забавности. — Ник отпил вино из высокого бокала. Выглядел Гримм расслабленно и, чуть прищурив глаза, смотрел на своего шефа в ожидании чего-то.  
— Очень интригующие увлечения.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.  
Ренарда сейчас вполне устраивало такое панибратство без официальных обращений. Оно позволяло надеяться, что это выльется во что-то большее, нежели сотрудничество двух копов.  
— Ты знал, кто я.  
— А ты знал, кто я. И оба молчали.  
— Да, но сейчас не время для детских игр. — Ник неосторожно отставил в сторону бокал, и крупные темные капли упали на скатерть. — Корабль из Гавра. Отправителя ты знаешь?  
— Я не уверен.  
— В причине ты тоже не уверен?  
— Ты.  
— Весело. А поточнее? — Ника это действительно развеселило. Он жмурился как довольный кот.  
— Кто-то считает, что я не должен владеть тобой. Что у меня нет прав…  
Официант, принесший за их столик счет, едва не подпрыгнул от звонкого смеха. Ник даже не старался быть потише, смеялся, запрокинув голову, и Ренард увидел несколько маленьких розовых шрамов около артерии. Опасное могло быть ранение.  
— Ого, — проговорил Гримм отдышавшись. — А вы уверены, мой принц, что сможете владеть мной так, как это нужно? Что вообще сможете владеть мной?  
Благодаря тону, которым он это произнес, и тому, как выделил интонацией слово «владеть», не составило труда понять, о каком именно владении идет речь. Ренард не мог считать себя гомосексуалистом. Женщины привлекали его больше. Но Гримм не отталкивал в физическом плане, и если его не устраивало распределение ролей, то Шон не имел ничего против перемен.  
— Все может быть наоборот. — Да, особенно если определенная сексуальная реакция уже имела место быть.  
— Тело в обмен на подчинение? — Ник поморщился. — Низко и некрасиво.  
— Нет. Доверие в обмен на доверие.  
Повисло молчание. Устный договор, не подкрепленный ничем, кроме этого самого доверия Гримма и его принца. Капитана полицейского отделения и его подчиненного.  
Ник вздохнул, облизывая губы.  
— Верность за верность. Что ж. — Он потянулся в кресле, позволяя рубашке задраться на несколько миллиметров. — Подумаем, когда вернем останки нашего незваного гостя отправителю. Ты ведь знаешь адрес?  
— Думаю, что да. — На этот раз Ренард улыбнулся, представив, как отреагирует брат на подобное послание. Не лучшая идея, но да, пожалуй, он не против поставить главу клана Феррат на место. Портленд не принадлежит ему.  
А Ренард не намерен делиться своим городом. И своим Гриммом тоже.  
— И это прекрасно, — прошептал Ник, не имея в виду мысли капитана.  
Но прозвучал этот вздох необычайно пошло.  
«Мой Гримм, ты полон неожиданностей».  
— Пикап охраны, который мы ищем, стоит на лесопилке в Сент-Хеленс-роуд. — Ник поднялся, кинув на стол щедрые чаевые. — Сознательный гражданин был рад поделиться информацией, но не оставил своих данных.  
Разумеется. Сквернозубы во многом ведут себя, как кошки. Особенно сильно это видно по их стилю охоты. Они выслеживают добычу, загоняют на свою территорию и убивают быстро. В несколько ударов человеческие кости трещат и ломаются. Один пистолетный выстрел не пробьет шкуру Сквернозуба, для нескольких — потребуется более близкий контакт, а это огромный риск.  
К машине мужчины почти бежали. Надо было опередить агентов ФБР, которым требовалось больше времени, чтобы добраться до места. Но Ренард должен был еще постараться, чтобы эта парочка федералов не связала присутствие его и Ника с будущим убийством.  
Предписание указывает задержать преступника живым для участия в суде.  
— Он будет заманивать тебя. — В движущемся транспорте немного неудобно перезаряжать пистолет.- Захочет, чтобы ты подошел ближе.  
— Что ж, я подойду.  
Только на выезде из города, в движении по пустым загородным дорогам, Ренард обратил внимание на руки Ника. Сжимающие руль с такой силой, что на мягком материале оставались вмятины. Пальцы побледнели, вены стали заметнее и темнее.  
В кабине запахло мокрым мхом. Тяжелый воздух, как перед грозой, заполнял легкие, оседая там, как пепел, и душил, заставляя шумно открывать рот. Сердце билось о ребра, словно что-то подгоняло его.  
Ренард всегда хотел увидеть, как охотится Гримм.  
Но сейчас, сидя рядом в тесном пространстве железного корпуса автомобиля, он уже не был так в этом уверен.


	6. Chapter 6

Ник гнал как сумасшедший. И даже не стал глушить мотор, когда они прибыли на место, — просто открыл дверь и выпрыгнул из движущейся машины. Та проехала еще метр самостоятельно, прежде чем остановиться.  
Лесопилка была заброшена уже несколько лет — пять или шесть — и выглядела весьма плачевно. Раньше работа внутри здания не прекращалась, так как электроснабжение часто не выдерживало снеговых завалов зимой. Потом хозяева уехали в другой штат, а Портленд обзавелся новыми электростанциями.  
Теперь это полуразвалившаяся постройка являлась довольно небезопасным местом — доски прогнили, запах промокшего из-за частых дождей дерева щекотал ноздри. Крыша местами просела, поскрипывая на ветру осыпающимися ржавыми углами. Того и гляди, обвалится.  
Но, несмотря на все это, внутри, бывало, собирались местные наркоманы или гиперактивные подростки, выросшие на компьютерных играх и фильмах о мутантах, решившие побыть роли любимых героев… Детские иллюзии.  
Гримм стоял перед забытым всеми зданием, держа наготове оружие. Ствол чуть длиннее, цвет металла темнее, рукоять шире — не табельный пистолет, закрепленный серийным номером за своим хозяином-полицейским. А значит пули — если те и останутся — никак не свяжут с кем-то из копов.  
— Он попытается обмануть тебя. Только не знаю, как. Он будет непредсказуем.  
— Он не знает, что нас двое. — От Ника пахло едва заметным возбуждением. — Найди другой вход.  
— Ты думаешь, что справишься со Сквернозубом в одиночку?  
Ренард не то чтобы беспокоился. Гримм из Портленда уже успел заработать себе громкую репутацию. И, несмотря на свою молодость, справлялся с поддержанием порядка в городе довольно успешно.  
Ник недобро ухмыльнулся в ответ на вопрос капитана, кажущийся ему, по-видимому, смешным.  
— Я тоже бываю непредсказуем.  
— Сегодня даже слишком.  
Хотелось попросить его быть осторожным — глупый порыв.  
Ник не стал морально готовиться к схватке, обдумывать план действий или что-нибудь еще, что помогло бы ему получить еще несколько баллов в корзинку успеха. Просто вошел в темнеющую пасть из повалившихся корпусных балок, металлических прутьев и огрызков некогда целой двери, запертой на замок, который до сих пор висел на перекушенной петле и покачивался на слабом ветру, ударяясь проржавевшим боком о железный выступ. Глухой, тоскливый звон уносился вглубь, отражаясь от стен и старых труб.  
Внутри можно было снимать фильмы ужасов без реквизита — декораций хватало. Оборудование никуда не делось, осталось на месте, тронутое только временем. Никому оно не было нужно.  
А теперь там даже имелся свой монстр. И свой герой. Получалась эдакая жуткая сказочка.  
Пожалуй, Ренард мог бы посмеяться над сложившейся ситуацией. При каких-нибудь других обстоятельствах.  
Ему пришлось обойти почти весь периметр лесопилки, чтобы обнаружить с западной стороны старый трактор, прочно зарывшийся колесами в мягкую почву. А над его кабиной — квадратное, когда-то заклеенное полиэтиленом, окно. Сейчас оборванные кусочки посеревшего материала покрылись оранжевыми разводами ржавчины, смываемой дождями со стен в течение последних лет. Кажется, это был переход на второй ярус: под ногами — решетки, по бокам — перила, сплавленные из мелких прутьев.  
Раздавшееся рычание пронеслось оглушающей волной вдоль потолка, из-за вибрации от этих гортанных звуков капли со стен срывались вниз. Несколько ледяных струек попало за ворот плаща, мгновенно пропитав рубашку и оставив на коже влажный след.  
Ренард достал пистолет и его снял с предохранителя.  
Бой был в самом разгаре.  
Сквернозуб не прятал свой облик. Челюсти расширились, кожа посерела и покрылась темными пятнами, напоминая шкуру снежного барса. Красивый зверь с опасными и крепкими клыками. Двигался он быстро, стремясь достать цель когтями.  
Противник не уступал ему в этом желании. Пистолет сиротливо валялся под дальней цистерной — край его рукояти был хорошо виден. Его место в руках хозяина занимал тяжелый кинжал с широким лезвием из темного металла.  
Ник поражал и своей гибкостью, и уверенными движениями. Если он и проигрывал в скорости Сквернозубу, то совсем немного. Гримм двигался по освещенной солнцем через пробитую крышу площадке так, будто находился на бойцовской арене. Чуть присев, оберегая от ударов живот.  
Его техника была больше оборонительной, отражая нападение противника, заставляя его беситься, сокращать между ними дистанцию и бить резко, один-два раза, но метко. Рукава длинной куртки Сквернозуба были вспороты, и кровь вытекала из свежих ран.  
Осторожность подвела обоих. Ник поскользнулся на влажном от дождя песке и был отброшен в сторону пустых металлических баков, ударившись спиной, но ему потребовалось не слишком много времени, чтобы подняться. Противник же не обратил внимания на удачную возможность закончить начатое. Во-первых, потому что Ренард выстрелил ему в колено, перед тем как спрыгнуть вниз, к месту боя.  
А во-вторых, потому что кинжал прочно вошел в грудную клетку. Кажется, это не причиняло ему боли — пока, по крайней мере, но Сквернозуб пытался его вытащить и терял время. Оружие не поддавалось.  
Первой мыслью было бежать, но подобную глупость удалось запихнуть поглубже. Сознание и инстинкты продолжали вопить, но Ренард не двигался с места. Замер на границе солнечного света и тени.  
Ник шел к упавшему на колени Сквернозубу с другой стороны площадки. Из мрачного угла, от груды повалившихся ржавых бочек, к солнечному кругу и истекающей кровью жертве.  
Глаза неподвижны, а будто подсвеченные изнутри вены были заметны даже с такого расстояния и напоминали о редком представителе мира существ — Светошкуре. Его, как и Гримма, нечасто можно было встретить в повседневной жизни.  
Сквернозуб оставил застрявший клинок в покое, дождался приближения Ника, быстро повернулся и замахнулся, целясь в бедренную артерию.  
Ник ждал и был готов. Увернулся, избежав удара, и, захватив широкое запястье, вывернул мужчине руку. Послышался треск, через разорванную кожу стал виден кусок обломанной кости в красноватых разводах.  
Ренард убрал пистолет в кобуру, подошел ближе, осторожно ступая по мягкому покрову, и толкнул Сквернозуба сильным пинком в грудь. Ник присел рядом и, не выпуская сломанное запястье из правой руки, положил свободную на грудную клетку лежащего — чуть ниже, чем билось сердце. Личина схлынула быстро, открывая человеческое лицо мужчины лет тридцати.  
Люди слышат намного меньше, чем это дано любому, даже самому слабому, представителю везенов. Ренард задержал дыхание, когда в ушах раздался усиленный в несколько раз звук ломающихся ребер, и вместе с выдохом изо рта бывшего наемника полетели брызги крови.   
Три фигуры посреди заброшенной лесопилки в нескольких километрах от города застыли. Стук двух сердец. Часто-часто бился этот жизненно важный орган у Сквернозуба, почувствовав для себя угрозу. Клинок торчал в центре, в опасной близости, пробив грудину.

Сердце Ренарда, подчиненное его воле, забилось размеренно и спокойно.  
Сердце Ника затихло, будто и вовсе остановилось. Но нет, отголоски, словно из глубины пещеры, были едва различимы, но все же слышны.  
— Я так понимаю, ты ничего не скажешь?  
Когда Гримм внезапно заговорил, Сквернозуб вздрогнул. Голос был тих, безэмоционален. И воспринимался как старое болото.  
Ты слышал созданные природой звуки и принимал их за человеческую речь. Кажется, что где-то там, в глубине, среди серых деревьев кто-то просит о помощи. Много путников, поддавшихся благородному желанию помочь, провели свои последние часы жизни, погружаясь в вязкую, жадную жижу. Все это, как обещание, нес в себе вкрадчивый голос Гримма.  
Воздух вокруг него наполнился тем же ароматом застарелого мха. Душил Сквернозуба, пробирался в легкие и разрастался, охватывая беспричинными сомнениями.  
Однако тот молчал, не спуская глаз с Гримма, на окрашенных кровью губах застыла ехидная улыбка.  
— Я так и думал, — Ник кивнул и перехватил поудобнее рукоять ножа.  
Ренард знал, что тот сделает. И не был разочарован.  
Резкий рывок вправо — до хриплого надтреснутого крика, рывок влево — Сквернозуб не сдержался, попытался оторвать чужую ладонь от оружия. Но с трудом поднял собственную руку, пальцы не слушались.  
Кровь полилась из раны, как лава во время извержения, заливая небольшое пространство между телом теперь уже мертвого везена и коленом Ника, но тот успел подняться до того, как ткань испачкается. Тихий щелчок, и, казалось бы, застрявший в ране нож покинул ее добровольно. Несколько секций, три раздвигающихся лезвия на манер альпинистского когтя с рядом неравномерных зубцов.  
Ренард глянул на часы. Мало времени. Потом внимательно осмотрел ногу новоявленного мертвяка. Пуля застряла в коленной чашечке, пришлось выковыривать ее руками, поддев ногтем поврежденную оболочку. Если у Ника и было оружие, никак не указывавшее на него, то Ренард оказался не так дальновиден и стрелял из табельного пистолета. При проверке выяснится, что патрон — от девятимиллиметрового, и, учитывая упёртость и непробиваемую тупость ФБР, их первый приказ будет отдан баллистикам — сравнение пули с оружием полицейского отделения, участвующего в расследовании.  
Эти люди в черном не терпят помех в попытке в очередной раз выставить себя всенародными защитниками, хотя на практике их работа — пустая трата времени и государственного бюджета.  
— Зачем ты спрашивал, если знал ответ? — задал вопрос Ренард, когда они уже вышли.  
Стоило убираться отсюда поскорее, сигнал полицейской сирены был слышен в отдалении. Как обычно — когда не надо, свидетели всегда найдутся.  
— Хотел дать ему шанс.  
Ник вырулил на дорогу, так и не пристегнувшись. Проехали километр вверх по небольшому склону, в противоположную сторону от города. Пустая площадка, исцарапанная посланиями разной степени давности беседка, деревянный стол со скамьями — обеденное местечко туриста. Днем тут останавливались проезжающие семейные фургоны с детьми, а ночью тусовалась группа Живососов, когда у них не хватало денег на обслуживание в Городе Грез — местном клубе для наркоманов мира существ.  
Ренард снял плащ, закинув его на заднее сидение машины Ника. Последнему тоже не мешало бы привести себя в порядок, но тут пришлось воспользоваться платком и бутылкой теплой минеральной воды из бардачка, чтобы избавиться от пыли.  
На куртке остались разорванные места, некоторые довольно глубокие, до внутренней подкладки — там, где успели достать когти Сквернозуба. Ник часто потирал живот и бедро, куда приходились самые точные атаки. Он поморщился, когда доставал из кармана джинсов вибрирующий мобильный.  
— Ник, ты скоро? Мы уже на месте, — различил Ренард голос Хэнка.  
— Мы в трех минутах.  
Пришлось сделать круг, спуститься до развязки практически у въезда в город по другой стороне холма, чтобы, не вызывая подозрений, подъехать к лесопилке.  
Ву шел от здания к ним навстречу.  
— Что у нас тут? — Ник не стал запирать машину, только захлопнул дверцу.  
— Большая, жирная федеральная задница.  
— Ву, я передам твои слова ФБР.  
Ренард вышел из автомобиля, оправив рукава пиджака. Этот, темно-синий, он обычно не носил за пределами участка. Не хотелось бы испортить его только из-за того, что удалось улучшить отношения с Гриммом.  
— Это не мои слова, сэр! — Сержант Ву покачал головой, сохраняя на лице выражение полной безмятежности. — Эхо, наверное.  
— Очень наглое эхо, я смотрю.  
— Да, просто кошмар, сэр.  
Место преступления было окружено полицейскими, рядом с трупом стояли двое федеральных агентов — женщина и мужчина. Уже знакомые с утренней встречи в кабинете капитана. А вот двое рядом с ними, в одинаково черных пальто, видимо, подъехали недавно. Они смотрели на снующих вокруг полицейских, как на муравьев. Четыре федерала, вообразившие себя вершиной мира.  
— Детективы Лофтхаус и Кесловски, — представила их агент Каннигер. Ее спутник по-прежнему молчал, и Ренард даже начал сомневаться, умеет ли тот говорить. — Серьезные ранения, умер быстро. Отпечатки сверим, но, судя по записям с камер наблюдения, это наш пассажир из контейнера.  
— Кажется, кто-то с ним уже пообщался.  
— Да уж, непонятно, сколько было противников…  
— Такого здоровяка уложить — нужно несколько человек.  
— По следам не определишь, все спуталось во время драки. Огнестрельное ранение в ногу, но пули нет. На груди рана от ножа, ваш коронер сможет сделать слепок?  
Пока агенты общались между собой, полицейские стояли чуть поодаль, не мешая рассматривать тело. Ренард кивнул, когда, кажется, Кесловски обратился к нему.  
— Да, конечно. — Рана глубокая, развороченная выдвигающимися лезвиями. Слепок будет очень нестандартным. — Убийца схвачен в рекордные сроки. Помощь моего отделения вам больше не понадобится?  
Каннигер поправила волосы, по-прежнему затянутые в тугой хвост на затылке, что-то записала в блокнот и, прежде чем ответить, оглядела освещенную площадку:  
— Только ваша лаборатория — сделаем предварительный анализ. А в остальном, да. Благодарим за сотрудничество.  
Она вернулась к тихому разговору со своим напарником, давая понять, что полицейские могут быть свободны.  
Ренард пожал плечами и пошел к выходу. Ву и Ник последовали за ним.  
На улице моросил мелкий дождь, почти даже незаметный глазу и коже, но оставляющий россыпь точек на одежде.  
— Я правильно понимаю, они собираются искать убийцу нашего маньяка из порта?  
— Видимо, да.  
— Вот не было печали.  
— ФБР сотрудничали с нами только по трупам из контейнера. — Ренард поправил галстук, пригладил волосы, чувствуя под ладонью влагу. — Дальнейшие действия федералов на территории Портленда уже нас не касаются.  
Ву фыркнул и двинулся к машине, принадлежащей полицейскому отделению. Делать тут больше нечего, федералы не позволят прикоснуться к уликам. Упакуют, оформят и доставят в лабораторию участка сами. Служба коронеров прибудет через полчаса, и этого времени хватит, чтобы как следует осмотреть место преступления, ничего не пропустив.  
Можно было возвращаться в родные стены участка, прихватив по дороге в кафе неподалеку большой стакан кофе на вынос.  
— Надеюсь, они покинут город в ближайшее время.  
— Скорее всего, ведь убийцу им не найти. — Ник поправил короткий ворот куртки, чтобы капли не попадали на шею.  
Поскольку машина Ренарда осталась на парковке участка, лесопилку он покидал на автомобиле Ника. Путь в город был уже не таким торопливым и резким на поворотах. Источник опасности уничтожен, в кармане брюк Ренарда лежала испачканная кровью, чуть приплюснутая после встречи с костью пуля. Во внутреннем кармане куртки Ника — наскоро вымытый нож. Наверняка семейная реликвия: слишком старые выплавленные рисунки на рукояти, в этом веке такого не делают. Только на заказ.  
Напряжение отпускало медленно, нехотя. Сквозь отзвуки стука автомобильного сердца был услышан голос Ника.  
— Что-то от всей этой погони я проголодался, капитан, — он прокашлялся. — Не хотите пригласить своего детектива на ужин?  
В принципе, можно было, отчего же не пригласить, ведь все так хорошо закончилось. И кафе еще открыты.  
— Что ж… Я знаю парочку хороших ресторанчиков.  
— Я имел в виду к себе домой, — Ник тихо рассмеялся.  
— Тоже неплохой вариант.  
Ренард осторожно кивнул. В участке на ближайшие сутки засели федералы, отчеты все равно удастся составить только после их отъезда, ведь все материалы по делу отданы требовательной женщине-агенту. А планов на вечер не предвиделось, до этого момента.  
— Мало ли какой поворот примет разговор, нам ведь не нужны лишние зрители?  
— Не нужны.  
Теплилась безосновательная надежда, что этот разговор плавно перейдет к чему-то большему. И затянется до утра. И это желание, в принципе, легко объяснялось.  
Адреналин еще бушевал в крови, хотя в бою, в отличие от Ника, он не участвовал. Но пережитые эмоции оказались достаточно яркими.  
Видимо, каждый коп в Портленде знал адрес его квартиры.  
Потому что просьбы уточнить маршрут не прозвучало, и как только автомобиль выехал с шоссе, руль был плавно вывернут влево. Лёгкий толчок — давление на педаль газа.  
Молчание продлилось минут семь, в течение которых капитан намерено проигнорировал два входящих вызова. Один от Адалинды, второй от ее матери. Ренард не думал, что стоило продолжать разговор на не очень приятную тему.  
Было сказано — уехать. Значит, надо было уехать. Впрочем, у Ведьм еще есть в запасе несколько дней на сборы. Если к концу недели они по-прежнему будут на территории города, тогда можно и поговорить. Но только в совершенно другой манере.  
Швейцар недовольно глянул на вышедшего из машины Ника, нахмурил брови, но, заметив Ренарда, вышедшего из того же автомобиля, приветливо улыбнулся и открыл дверь, пропуская мужчин в освещённый холл. Суровое лицо разгладилось, приобретая выражение сонной безмятежности. Темноволосого, подтянутого и всегда аккуратно одетого полицейского он знал хорошо и, проработав в этом доме последние шесть лет, так и не обзавелся нелестным мнением об этом жильце. Значок второго молодого человека швейцар заметил, только когда тот подошел ближе. Наверное, сослуживец.  
«Насколько разные бывают полицейские», — подумал пожилой мужчина, плотнее запахивая форменное темно-зеленое пальто.  
Мягкая трель лифта возвестила о прибытии на нужный этаж. Слава Богу, так как эта небольшая кабина с зеркальными вставками наводила на мысль о сумасшедшем доме.  
В коридоре было слышно через вентиляционную отдушину, как этажом ниже играет Джеймс Ласт. Малькольм Шрэйк, недавно похоронивший жену, не забывал супружескую традицию — по вечерам в их квартире всегда можно было услышать самый первый альбом немецкого композитора. Сначала это раздражало, но постепенно Ренард привык к сменяющим друг друга мелодиям и даже умудрялся засыпать под них. Дверь в квартиру со щелчком открылась, Ник вошел следом за Шоном, слегка улыбаясь и прислушиваясь к ненавязчивым мотивам из вентиляции в полу.

Тело действовало автоматически, сказывалась привычка, отточенная годами. Пиджак и пальто капитана покинули плечи, занимая свое место на вешалке в прихожей. Надо было не забыть позже отдать все в химчистку. Спина неприятно тянула, напряжение, накопившееся за день, хоть и отпустило, но оставило неприятные ощущения в мышцах. Ковер в гостиной заглушал шаги, звон стекла в оборудованном баре — несколько глотков хорошего коньяка лишними не будут. Вина в доме не было, последняя бутылка разбита во время недавней встречи Шона с Адалиндой. Он распален, она — податлива и послушна. Осколки были найдены только под утро.  
Ренард никогда не занимался с Ведьмой сексом вне постели. Начинаться все могло где угодно — ванная, гостиная, прихожая. Но продолжение — только в спальне. Он не имел ничего против секса на кухонном столе или на красном мягком ковре в гостиной. Но не с этой женщиной.  
Пока он разливал по бокалам коньяк, Ник сбросил куртку на тумбу и уселся на диване, раскинув руки по спинке, запрокинув голову. Дышал он медленно и глубоко, втягивая охлажденный кондиционером воздух и слабый запах сандалового дерева. Тумба рядом с диваном — совсем новое приобретение, сделанная на заказ и еще хранившая свой природный аромат. Куртка Ника ближайшие пару дней будет пахнуть так же.  
Он чуть дернул бровью, когда бокал опустился, звякнув, на небольшой кофейный столик. Но глаза не открыл, будто задремал. Ренард постоял рядом с ним секунду-другую и занял место напротив — в небольшом кресле в тон дивану. В кармане завибрировал мобильный. Капитан не любил смски. Предпочитал слышать живой голос собеседника, а не набор букв на экране. Эмоциональная окраска разговора крайне важна и зачастую играет в переговорах не последнюю роль.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Ник, выныривая из своего полусонного состояния.  
Осведомитель Ренарда в свите его сводного брата сообщал о чрезмерной радости на лице принца. Кому-то это покажется мелочью, но для тех, кто хорошо знал характер Эрика, подобное явление становилось тревожным звоночком. Брат был счастлив, а это в большинстве случаев означало чье-то горе.  
Ему было известно, что посылка прибыла.  
Действительно ли у него хватило наглости послать столь опасного убийцу из-за одного Гримма?  
Пальцы спешно набрали нужный номер. Ренард никогда не забивал его в список контактов. Звонок шел долго, около двух минут.  
— Прости, что разбудил, братец, но дела взяли верх над вежливостью.  
— Что достойно того, чтобы прервать мой сон?  
— У меня тут убийство мужчины.  
— Они умирают каждый день, зачем будить меня?  
— Этот мужчина прибыл из подставной компании в Роттердаме. Он мертв. Разочарован?  
— Как он погиб?  
Голос Эрика по-прежнему казался сонным и ленивым, будто полученная информация нисколько его не интересовала. Возможно, так и было.  
— Жестоко.  
— Ты в этом замешан?  
Вряд ли можно назвать это вмешательством. Не пуля, выпущенная из пистолета Шона, убила Сквернозуба, а руки Ника. Так что технически он был не причастен к смерти мужчины.  
— Ты послал Сквернозуба за головой Гримма? — Шон не стал отвечать на вопрос, а задал свой.  
Было маловероятно, что брат начнет юлить и лгать — не в его характере. Но, даже зная ответ, хотелось бы услышать его вслух. Подозрения никогда не играли особой роли в расследовании. Главное место всегда занимали факты.  
— Если бы он погиб, то оказался бы недостойным. Терпение — это твоя стратегия, но не моя. — В трубке послышался звон бокала и шорох простыней. Эрик явно не чувствовал себя одиноким этой ночью. — Позволь напомнить, братец, твое дальнейшее вмешательство семья не потерпит.  
— Я видел останки твоего Сквернозуба, — Ренард хмыкнул, вспоминая. — Поверь, вмешательство не потребуется.  
Ник сидел напротив, попивая коньяк из бокала. В его глазах застыло веселье и легкое любопытство. Понимал ли он их разговор? В его личном деле не указано знание французского… Как и наличие еще одного пистолета, и его статус Гримма.  
— Ты знаешь французский? — спросил Ренард, отложив мобильный на край стола. Эрик закончил разговор за секунду до этого, как обычно, не желая ничего приятного в адрес своего собеседника.  
— Нет, — Ник улыбнулся. — Просто у тебя было такое выражение лица, будто ты собираешься кого-то убить.  
— Брат прекрасно знает, как велико мое желание вырвать ему глотку.  
— Как мило. Может быть, позже. И, возможно, я даже тебе в этом помогу.  
Мужчины замолчали. Ренард поднялся, прошел мимо Ника, забрав у него бокал, и двинулся на кухню. Бутылка еще не скоро опустеет, если, конечно, не изменится настроение. Пока происходящее напоминало дружеские посиделки с обязательными жалобами на жизнь. Кто на работу, кто на обнаглевших родственников.  
— Мы собирались поговорить о чем-то, — напомнил Шон, неосторожно дернув бутылкой. Бледно-янтарные капли пролились на белое покрытие кухонного стола.  
— Глупая идея, если честно. Ты считаешь этот город своим. Я считаю этот город своим. И мы оба работаем вместе, чтобы и дальше считать этот город нашим. О чем тут разговаривать?  
Ник остался сидеть на диване и теперь крутил в руках нефритовые шары из комплекта, подаренного капитану адвокатом Рочестером. Ренард подозревал, что тот многим своим знакомым, кто имел хоть какой-то вес в органах правопорядка, подарил такие. По его мнению, они выглядели слишком вычурно даже для его квартиры, и он все думал, кому бы передарить эту дешевую подделку.  
— Хм, пожалуй, это самое короткое и понятное объяснение ситуации, которое я слышал.  
— А ты готовился? Ну, к этому моменту?  
— Да, но до сих пор в голове не сложилось ни одного правдоподобного сюжета.  
Ренард наполнил бокалы и вернулся в кресло, протянув один из них Нику. Не лучшая идея — пить такой крепкий напиток на ночь, подобное чревато многими неприятными последствиями. Но, пожалуй, сейчас можно было сделать исключение.  
Ренард, конечно, готовился к тому моменту, когда откроет свою сущность Гримму, но, как оказалось, жизнь любит крутые повороты. И сегодня он ощущал некоторую растерянность, действуя без заранее подготовленного плана.  
Ник вдруг хмыкнул, рассматривая лицо своего капитана.  
— Принц крови. Здесь, в Портленде. Признаться, я был слегка ошарашен.  
Капитан смотрел на него в ответ поверх тонкого стекла. Вдох сорвался с губ, когда Ник поднялся и в несколько шагов пересек разделяющее их расстояние. Уселся, не имея сомнений и не выказывая стыда, смущения, на колени Ренарду, сжав своими коленями его бедра. Руки забрали бокал и отставили на стол, так далеко, насколько удалось дотянуться из этого положения, а затем заняли место на сгибе локтя, чуть придавливая вниз, удерживая от попыток убежать.  
Шон бежать не собирался.  
Они приехали сюда под предлогом перекусить что-нибудь в безопасной для разговора обстановке. Кажется, ужин отменяется.  
Он поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как подсветились капилляры вокруг зрачков и бледного оттенка глаза вдруг ярко выделились на затемненном лице. Лампа висевшая над Шоном и Ником была чуть позади, что меняло их ролями: Ренард находился на свету, а Гримм — наоборот, погрузился во тьму.  
— Покажи мне себя, — прозвучал тихий, настойчивый шепот в нескольких сантиметрах от лица.  
— Не стоит.  
Дыхание с ароматом винограда, из которого был сделан коньяк в подарочной упаковке. Не один из поддельных, во множестве заполняющих полки в магазинах. Дженсен Аркана, приятный вкус и известная марка, чья репутация закреплена временем. Ренард втянул ноздрями запах.  
— Предлагаю бартер. Твоя личина в обмен на мою.  
— Охотничий облик Гримма?  
— Те, кто видят его, обычно не живут долго.  
— Да, я заметил. — Ренард откинулся назад, влившись спиной в жёсткую спинку кресла.  
Ник кивнул. Вздохнуть. Еще раз. Глубже. Сильнее. Набрать воздуха так, чтоб он целиком заполнил легкие.  
А затем медленно, очень медленно и осторожно выдохнуть.  
Кожа на лице и запястьях горела изнутри.  
Ему не нужно было смотреть — он знал, как выглядит его кисть. Возвышения мизинца и большого пальца обнажались. Кожный покров лопался, открывая глазу сухожилия. Становилась видна лучевая кость. И влажные, покрытые липкими кусочками оплавившейся кожи, мышцы  
С лицом дела обстояли хуже. Левая половина лица облезала в области глаза. Слезная и скуловая кости оставались незащищенными. Жевательные и скуловые мышцы поблескивали в свете лампы, напрягались, когда Ренард морщился. Это растворялась кожа с правой стороны рта, уголки и почти сорок процентов губ также исчезли, открывая челюсть и верхний ряд зубов.  
Неприятное зрелище, в общем.  
— Больно? — Ник не отводил взгляда, наблюдал, как его капитан превращается в жертву ожога.  
Его рука замерла около подбородка, кончики пальцев почти касались оголенной челюстной кости. Будто Гримм не мог решиться и спросить, позволено ли ему будет дотронуться. Довольно интимное действие, очень серьезное нарушение личного пространства. Все нервы обнажены и доступны.  
— Я давно не…  
— Не расслаблялся?  
— Можно и так сказать.  
— Легче?  
— Немного.  
Короткий диалог на грани слышимости и глухоты. В нем скрывалось немое согласие — и пальцы осторожно коснулись основания зубов.  
Ник изменялся так же медленно, но создавалось впечатление, что подобный темп ему не свойственен. Урывками.  
Глаза заполнялись черной густотой, сквозь истончившуюся кожу рта четко просвечивались контуры чуть менее человеческих зубов и нижней челюсти.  
Щеку Ренарда царапнули полупрозрачные когти. Вид был неестественный, но ощущения вполне реальные.  
Явственно запахло лесным мхом и мокрыми осенними листьями.  
Ник выдохнул шумно, через приоткрытые губы. Его скулы дернулись, что вполне могло означать улыбку, но нельзя быть уверенным. Зрачки, еще пока заметные под наплывающим черным покровом, расширились.  
Губы Гримма скользнули по губам принца Крови. Этот странный поцелуй был напорист и заставлял желать большего.  
Отсутствие неторопливости Ренарду нравилось. Чувствовать губы, зубы, язык, ощущать частые вздохи — тоже. Ответ был немедленным и захватывающим, тело изнутри вспыхнуло так, будто его полили бензином. С низким горловым рыком он запустил пальцы в короткие волосы Ника, заставил его наклониться ниже и углубил поцелуй.  
Шон не мог дышать. Нетерпеливо застонав, он коснулся языком его языка.  
Этот поцелуй не предназначался для соблазна. Он был властным, голодным, требовательным. Руки Ника чувствовались, казалось, повсюду. Проворно вытащили рубашку из брюк, очертили когтями мышцы живота. В удушливом сладком запахе кожи Гримма хотелось утонуть. Звуки исчезли, осыпались в горле. Было невероятно эротично целоваться, сохраняя молчание.  
Горячий язык проникал в рот Шона и выскальзывал снова, толкаясь ритмично, явно имитируя секс, и Ренард почувствовал влажное пятно, оставленное на трусах напряженной головкой члена. От одного только поцелуя.  
Он заставил себя остановиться, с трудом пытаясь восстановить утраченное душевное равновесие. Провел подушечкой большого пальца по открытым припухшим губам Ника, а тот мог только тяжело дышать и смотреть. Ренарду определенно нравилось, как у него подсветились вены на шее — доказательство того, что от поцелуя не он один едва не потерял рассудок.  
С низким довольным смешком Ник обхватил его лицо ладонями и притянул для глубокого поцелуя. Заставил своего капитана задыхаться, а затем снова позволил вдохнуть. Ник занимался любовью с его ртом, давал понять, что совершенно не против увеличить количество мест, где их тела будут соприкасаться без нескольких мешающих слоев ткани.  
Ренард всхлипнул ему в губы, сам не ожидая от себя такого открытого и пошлого звука. Ник отстранился, закрыв глаза и сжав челюсти, с шипением выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Только через несколько секунд стала понятна причина.

В кармане куртки надрывался настойчивый мобильный, стремясь соединить своего хозяина со звонившим. Ник мог не обращать внимания на приглушенную трель, но он встал, неловко поправив топорщившийся бугор в районе паха.  
Абонент вряд ли мог не обратить внимания на раздраженный голос. Ренард поморщился и тоже поднялся, стоя достаточно близко, чтобы слышать разговор.  
— Мне, конечно, неудобно, но ты не мог бы заехать ко мне и привезти какую-нибудь обувь и одежду. В нише на первом этаже…  
— Где ты?  
— Эм-м... Я в больнице.  
— Что?!


	7. Chapter 7

Путь до больницы занял полчаса, несмотря на посещение милого домика. Ренард заходить не стал, остался стоять на улице, опираясь на холодный металл автомобильной дверцы. Хмыкнул, когда услышал слабый скрежет — Ник взломал дверной замок. Вернулся с небольшой спортивной сумкой и так же с помощью отмычки запер дверь. Он явно не был частым гостем в этом доме, иначе, вероятно, у него имелся бы ключ.  
До приемной на первом этаже больницы Ник молчал, лишь сжимал губы и хмурился. Ренард подумал, что ехать все-таки не стоило, он явно будет там лишним.  
Но Гримм умел убеждать. Бескомпромиссное «поехали», не допускающее сомнений и отказа.  
Три минуты около стойки, пока рыжая пухленькая женщина отвечала по телефону.  
Произнесенное Ником имя ни о чем не говорило. Значит, в полицейских отчетах он не фигурировал.  
— А вы кем приходитесь? — Обязательный вопрос, задаваемый медицинским персоналом.  
— Мы из полиции. — Очень удачно не забытый в машине значок.  
Медсестра понятливо кивнула, более внимательно осмотрев двух мужчин. Считается, что самые сексуальные профессии, это пожарный, врач и полицейский. Будто у них в глазах написано: я хороший. И подобный миф крепко держится в симпатичных головках прекрасного пола.  
Бело-синий коридор: прямо до упора, направо и прямо, через четыре палаты.  
Медсестра открыла прозрачную дверь и благоразумно вернулась на свое рабочее место.  
Ренард помедлил мгновение, прежде чем зайти, смотрел через стекло, как Ник сбавил шаг около кровати, как сжались руки в кулаки и прижимаются вплотную к ноге — он был зол, и эмоции переполняли его.

У мужчины на белой больничной койке была чуть смущенная улыбка, он неловко тер забинтованную руку свободной и отводил взгляд от лица Ника, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на чем-то нейтральном — куртке или джинсах, но все время возвращался обратно. К внимательным глазам, в которых теперь просматривался еще и оттенок цвета молодой, едва поднявшейся из земли, травы. Между ними что-то было, совсем недавно — воздух практически искрил и густел вокруг них.  
— Шон Ренард, это мой друг Эдди Монро, — познакомил их Ник. — Потрошитель, это Принц.  
Пострадавший перевел взгляд на Ренарда, когда тот сделал осторожный шаг в палату. Зрачки вспыхнули красным, как угольки, и тут же потухли.  
Хм, действительно Потрошитель. Юный Гримм с каждым разом открывал все больше граней своей непредсказуемости. Дружба охотника и дичи сама по себе не имела права на существование. Но Ника сей факт не смущал, судя по всему.  
— Мне, правда, очень неудобно было звонить. Прости, что помешал.  
— Что случилось?  
— Эм-м. Меня сбили машиной. У супермаркета, недалеко от дома. Хорошо, что я ничего не успел купить, а то жалко было бы. Планировал сделать рулетики из баклажана, что-то захотелось.  
— Не слабо вас сбили: четыре сломанных ребра, открытый перелом руки, множественные гематомы. — Ренард просмотрел висящую на бортике кровати карту пациента. Показатели стабильные, мелкие вывихи вправили, несколько миллилитров обезболивающего. Наблюдать в течение суток, ибо возможна черепно-мозговая травма. У жертв наезда одно из частых повреждений.  
Только вот смущала область нанесения. Когда кто-то случайно давил пешехода, обычно удар приходился на определенные точки. В этом случае пострадало все тело.  
— Не очень похоже на случайный наезд.  
Ник кивнул.  
— Нужно увезти тебя отсюда. Если кто-то решит тебя добить, охрана больницы даже не заметит ничего.  
— Да кому вообще понадобилось сбивать меня «специально»? Ник, ты с ума сошел?!  
Потрошитель удивленно моргнул, попытался сесть на кровати, но болезненно зашипел, прижимая потревоженную руку к груди.  
Ник помог другу занять горизонтальное положение. Ренард нахмурился. Ник был прав: если этот Потрошитель кого-то достал настолько сильно, чтобы несколько раз проехаться по нему автомобилем, то его нахождение в незащищенной палате государственной больницы могло привести к летальному исходу.  
Ренарду в прошлом часто приходилось встречаться с посланниками брата, и общение с ними не всегда проходило спокойно. В связи с этим дома в шкатулке бережно хранились довольно сильные и быстродействующие снадобья. Разной степени мощности и стоимости. Если этот Потрошитель так важен Нику, можно и поделиться парой капель «Ледяного озера».  
— Думаю, у меня есть кое-что, что улучшит твое состояние. Срастит кости, уменьшит гематомы. А лечащий врач подумает на неисправное оборудование.  
— Или на недосмотр сотрудников, — улыбнулся Ник. — Съездишь один?  
А что оставалось Ренарду? Только кивнуть. Потрошитель смотрел серьезно и непонимающе. Возможно это был первый раз, когда его пытались убить. А возможно, это все совпадение, и неведомый убийца — всего лишь плод заработавшегося разума.  
Ключи от машины Ник бросил капитану, когда тот был уже около двери. Медсестра у справочной стойки повторно кинула на Ренарда любопытный взгляд, проводив его до главных дверей.  
Остаться в салоне автомобиля одному, без, собственно, хозяина транспортного средства, казалось чем-то неправильным. Больше привычный к своей машине, Шон едва не врезался в двигавшуюся впереди черную «Тойоту», перепутав близко расположенные друг к друг педали. В его машине расстояние между ними было больше.  
Швейцар удивился, не ожидая возвращения жильца так рано. На первом этаже нервно мигала лампа, в ритм бешено бьющегося сердца. Тридцать секунд, и в медленно движущемся наверх лифте Ренард облегченно выдохнул. Когда люди спят друг с другом, они вплавляются в своего партнера: эмоциями, запахом, учащенным дыханием. И требуется много времени, чтобы эта незримая для обычных людей связь разорвалась. Ник и этот Потрошитель вряд ли видели эти мелочи, со стороны они заметнее. Дернувшиеся пальцы, от желания и невозможности прикоснуться. Ник стоял так близко, сжав ладонью металлический поручень кровати. Ему нужно было занять чем-то руки, чтобы не поддаться желанию.  
Они не вместе, но инициатива принадлежит не Гримму. Интересно.

Механическая трель звонко возвестила о прибытии на этаж. В стороны разъехались тяжелые дверцы, и где-то посередине узкого коридора Шон замедлил шаг. Каждый в детстве пытался по глупости накормить бездомную дворняжку чем-то не очень полезным. И маленький принц не был исключением. Во двор тогда забрел большой мохнатый пес и при виде ребенка завилял длинным хвостом, взметая им снег. Мама разговаривала по телефону в гостиной, обсуждала с подругой, где лучше праздновать день рождения ее сына. Шон не захотел ее беспокоить. Решил сделать все сам.  
Он достал из холодильника старое масло — единственная достаточно симпатичная вещь на той полке, до которой он смог дотянуться. Шоколадное, целый нетронутый брикет. Мама купила вместе со сливовым джемом на завтрак, для оладий. Джем Шон съел, а про масло забыли и задвинули к дальней стенке. Оно затвердело, покрылось тонким слоем инея.  
Шон рассудил так: надо разогреть и отдать песику. Есть холодное на улице зимой нельзя — когда он просил мороженное, мама часто это повторяла.  
Отковырять коричневый кирпичик от подставки, положить на тарелку. Пододвинуть табуретку к подоконнику, где стояла микроволновая печь. Открыть дверцу и поставить на минуту.  
Он смотрел, как кружится тарелка на стеклянной подставке, когда услышал шипение и тихий хлопок. Это лопнул шоколадный пузырь. Время еще не истекло, а шоколадный кирпич таял и тек, образовав вокруг себя темное кипящее озеро. Подумав, Шон решил — хватит. Когда совсем горячо, можно обжечь язык.  
Когда он открыл дверцу, кухню заполнил отвратительнейший запах.  
Тошнотворный, сладковатый и все еще напоминающий о шоколаде, сплетенный с запахом нагретой плесени, что тугим комком пряталась в центре масляного бруска.

Именно этот запах, надолго запомнившийся с детских лет, уже повзрослевший принц учуял на подходе к дверям своей квартиры. Он осторожно повернул круглую ручку. Ключи не потребовались — дверь была открыта. В прихожей около стойки с обувью валялся рабочий ключ сотрудников, обслуживающих этот дом.  
Вещи в прихожей остались не тронуты. В ванную комнату заходить тоже не стали. Волна отвратительно запаха текла со стороны гостиной и спальни. От него неприятно застучало в висках.  
Посторонних в квартире на данный момент не было, остаточному следу их присутствия было чуть меньше тридцати минут.  
Светлая гостиная в большей мере сохранила свою целостность. Серьезно пострадали только кресло и диван. Там, где еще можно было ощутить легкий аромат лесного мха. Запах Ника почти исчез, задавленный, стертый чужеродным.  
Кровать тоже не избежала акта вандализма. Дорогие простыни разрезаны кухонными ножницами, что торчали в центре матраса. Вещи в гостиной, вероятно, тоже ими испортили.  
Прикроватная лампа мигала, валяясь на смятом одеяле. Тумба, на которой она стояла, накренилась в сторону постели — провод от лампы был слишком длинным, и Шон обмотал его вокруг ножки тумбочки. Когда нервный гость дернул, то лампа увлекла за собой тяжелый груз.  
На первый быстрый взгляд ничего не пропало, хотя в квартире было достаточно дорогостоящих вещей, чтобы заинтересовать воришку. Механические часы, сделанные на заказ — подарок брата, тонкое напоминание об отпущенном семьей времени — мирно стояли на книжной полке.  
У непрошеного посетителя определенно были личные мотивы.  
Что сделано, то сделано.  
Шон присел перед тумбой и осторожно вытащил средний ящик. Пришлось постараться и несколько раз как следует дернуть, едва не вырвав. Шкатулка внутри него не выглядела дорого, напоминала скорее о городской ярмарке, чем об имидже своего владельца. А по стоимости равнялась двум пончикам и кофе на вынос.  
Флаконы все так же стояли в два ряда. Двенадцать на двенадцать. Наполненные до четких граней горлышка, и если бы туда добавили что-то — лишь каплю — это было бы заметно. Ни один не был тронут. Маленькая бутылочка, длиной с указательный палец, с темно-коричневой этикеткой, прилично пострадавшей от времени, интересовала Шона сейчас больше всего. «Ледяное озеро» — эликсир с красивым названием и внешним видом, а главное — очень быстрым эффектом.  
Изготовить такой самому ему не хватало навыков, и приходилось обращаться к проверенным специалистам. Но Шон часто подумывал о том, чтобы научиться готовить «Ледяное озеро» дома. Правда, на первых порах потребуется найти подходящих подопытных, которых никто не хватится. С его уровнем знаний о процессе изготовления вероятность смерти была довольно высока.  
Выпрямившись, он бережно опустил флакон во внутренний карман.  
Оглядев каждую комнату еще раз, подхватив второй ключ из прихожей, вышел.  
Квартиру необходимо было проветрить как следует, но не факт, что удастся окончательно избавиться от неприятного запаха. Свет в лифте моргнул на десятом и восьмом этажах. Шон погладил пальцем первые три зубца ключа.

Швейцар обернулся, и его брови снова удивленно поползли на лоб. Раньше жильцы не пробегали мимо так часто.  
— Меня кто-нибудь спрашивал? — Не стоило акцентировать внимание на несанкционированном вторжении в чужую собственность. Этого мужчину Шон видел каждый день на протяжении семи лет, и еще ни разу не было нареканий к его службе. Он бы не отдал ключ без веских оснований.  
Швейцар моргнул.  
— Конечно! — широко улыбнулся, вспомнив. — Ваша жена приходила, сказала, что вы купили квартиру, пока она уезжала, а номер ей не сообщили. Хотела сделать вам сюрприз, сэр.  
Не показалось. Вокруг зрачков что-то, похожее на сизый туман. С трудом различимое, если не знаешь, что настоящий цвет глаз у швейцара — карий.  
Мог ли он быть околдован или же действительно поверил в простенькую ложь? И был ли на самом деле гость женщиной?  
— Она так долго была в отъезде, что я, боюсь, ее даже не узнаю. Как она выглядела?  
— Очень красивая женщина, сэр, — швейцар шумно выдохнул слова, он, кажется, был практически влюблен.  
Что ж, ну хоть у кого-то остались хорошие впечатления от взлома чужой квартиры.  
Ведя машину, Шон перебирал в памяти тех, кто имел личные претензии к нему. Вариантов было не так много, как могло показаться. Да и тот факт, что пострадала в основном постель, а квартира в целом практически не тронута, говорил об очень близких отношениях с гостем.  
У капитана Ренарда было много женщин. Но только одно имя ярко вспыхнуло перед глазами.  
Если продолжать думать как полицейский, то все было вполне очевидно. Но ежели ты знаком с характером этой особы, то сразу же отметешь вариант ее причастности к проникновению в квартиру. Адалинда мстительна и умна. Порча кровати слишком мелко для нее. Яды, слухи, которые непременно привели бы к убийству Шона, — вот стезя истинной Ведьмы, коей и являлась Адалинда. Ее мать также вряд ли опустилась бы до такого. Ведь дочь пошла в нее.  
Но других идей не было, а значит, имя мисс Шейд останется первым в списке подозреваемых. А еще этот запах…

Стоянка для посетителей больницы опустела. В темное время суток мало кто навещает больных, поэтому удалось поставить машину неподалеку от главного входа.  
Персонал за справочной стойкой сменился. Высокий темнокожий мужчина в форме санитара пританцовывал на месте под румбу из старого магнитофона. Худенькая девушка-медсестра с густыми темными волосами, стоявшая неподалеку, косилась на него и улыбалась. В приемном отделении почти никого не было, кроме этих двоих да двух охранников около входа.  
В коридоре тихо шумела вентиляция, двери в палаты были закрыты и жалюзи опущены.  
Потрошитель не спал, как другие пациенты больницы. Он сидел в постели, опираясь спиной на подушку, и разглядывал Ника, который что-то быстро говорил.  
Оба повернули головы, когда заскрипела открываемая дверь, и Ренард вошел в палату, сразу передав Нику флакон.  
— Желательно добавить в какую-нибудь жидкость. — На прикроватном столике стакана воды не наблюдалось, зато имелась кнопка для сигнала вспомогательному персоналу. — Вызови медсестру.  
Монро покачал головой:  
— Да ладно, многие зелья отвратительны на вкус. Я в детстве от кашля столько всего выпил, что вряд ли меня теперь удивишь, — он пожал плечами.  
Ренард с сомнением кивнул.  
— Три капли в рот. Но предупреждаю, такого ты точно не пробовал.  
Ник аккуратно отвинтил крышку, ухватился за кончик пипетки, едва торчащий над горлышком, и сжал несколько раз. А затем выдавил три перламутровых капли в открытый рот Монро.  
Отошел, звучно щелкнув закрываемой крышкой, и вернул флакон Ренарду.  
— И как это действует?  
— Очень быстро. И сильно.  
Потрошитель начал извиваться на узкой больничной койке уже через минуту.  
Выгнулся, захрипел, приборы тревожно запищали. Выглядело довольно неприятно.  
Он царапал матрас ногтями свободной руки. Послышался треск бинтов. Из зажмуренных глаз по щекам потекли слезы.  
— С ним все в порядке? — обеспокоенно прошептал Ник.  
— У него ускорено сращиваются кости и разорванные мышцы, растянутые сухожилия. Это неприятно, болезненно, но, в принципе, он будет в норме. Пара минут такой встряски для организма.  
Ренард поморщился, когда Монро выгнулся особенно резко и сильно. Он прекрасно понимал то, что чувствовал сейчас Потрошитель. Два года назад он также корчился один на полу в своей квартире. Это были, пожалуй, самые тяжелые минуты в его жизни.  
Конвульсии прекратились.  
Надоедливый писк приборов затих, и в палате раздавалось только шумное дыхание Монро.  
— Эй, ты как? — Ник подошел к кровати и наклонился так, чтобы Потрошитель видел его лицо.  
Грудная клетка Монро поднималась тяжело, будто на ней лежала бетонная плита, давящая на кости.  
Ренард тоже шагнул ближе.  
После четвертой попытки сквозь едва приоткрытые губы вырвался тихий стон.  
— Почти.  
Через некоторое время Монро смог сесть самостоятельно. Ник помог ему снять с руки фиксирующую повязку. Трех капель было достаточно. Серьезные переломы и вывихи излечились, а гематомы приняли не такой внушительный вид.  
Было бы странно, если бы все последствия встречи с машиной исчезли без следа.  
— Домой ко мне нельзя. У меня Джульетта, не стоит ее беспокоить. — Ник посмотрел на своего капитана, и тот уже знал, каким будет вопрос. — Не против приютить гостя на пару ночей?  
В принципе, Ренард не испытывал отрицательных эмоций к Потрошителю. Даже его титул возможного бывшего любовника Гримма не вызывал негатива.  
Ник ему доверял.  
Ренард кивнул. И вспомнил один маленький неприятный факт.  
— Мою квартиру формально взломали чуть меньше часа назад.  
Монро и Ник удивленно моргнули, почти одновременно, глядя на него.  
— Как это «формально взломали»?  
— Швейцар отдал рабочий ключ моей якобы жене. Когда я спросил его об этом — он улыбался как влюбленный подросток, — Ренард рассмеялся, помассировав переносицу.  
— А про внешность что-то сказал?  
— Очень красивая женщина. Думаю, он околдован.  
— В квартире что-то ценное пропало?  
Ренард замялся, снова вспомнив запах, которым, вероятно, пропиталась вся мебель в доме.  
— Ничего не пропало, но, Ник, там воняло протухшим нагретым шоколадом.  
По лицу Бёркхардта стояло ясно, что описание ни о чем ему не говорит. А вот Монро, кажется, понимал, о чем шел разговор. Он присвистнул.  
— Черт, это кому-то очень сильно не повезло.  
Ник обернулся к нему.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Этот запах, именно протухшего шоколада, такой сильный, что легкие начинает жечь в следствие перенагрузки. Когда ты по максимуму выкладываешься в спортзале — от тебя пахнет потом. Когда существо использует свои способности по максимуму, вплоть до того, что сила начинает вытягивать недостающую энергию из тела, получается вот такой неприятный, мягко говоря, запашок.  
Ренард, подтверждая его слова, кивнул.  
— Обычно, правда, такой эффект у тех, кто активно использует… Образно говоря, магические способности.  
Монро поддержал.  
— Точно! Козлороги, к примеру. Музы или Ведьмы.  
Ник нахмурился.  
— А тот… Уильям Каппа, мог?  
— Нет, он в тюрьме и физически не смог бы оказаться в моей квартире. Срок у него долгий.  
— Думаешь, этот твой вонючий гость вернется?  
— Не уверен. — Ренард надеялся, по крайней мере, что нет.  
— Тогда я отвезу вас к тебе на квартиру и съезжу домой — предупрежу Джульетту, завезу продуктов. А потом приеду к вам.  
Возражений не было.  
Девушка за стойкой в приемной сообщила, что врач, принявший Монро, уже закончил свою смену и выписать своего пациента сможет только завтра. Потребовалось написать заявление о добровольном отказе от претензий к больнице на случай осложнений и заверить медсестру, что пациент будет находиться под присмотром органов правопорядка, чтобы их наконец-то выпустили из здания.  
Монро забрался на заднее сидение и растер затекшую от долгого лежания шею.  
— Я, кстати, знаю потрясающий рецепт от этого запаха, — сказал он, когда машина вырулила со стоянки. — С участием яблочного уксуса и лимонного сока. У вас есть?  
— Не припомню, — Шон покачал головой. Он любил готовить, но с уксусом никогда не умел обращаться. Даже видя точную дозировку в рецепте, умудрялся переборщить.  
— Я куплю по дороге. — Ник притормозил, пропуская синий грузовик с эмблемой частной службы доставки.  
Швейцар приветливо улыбнулся жильцу и его гостям, поправил рукава форменного пиджака и украдкой посмотрел на часы.

Десяток секунд в хромированном лифте и трель сигнала о прибытии. В коридоре запах испорченного шоколада уже успел выветриться. Дверь в этот раз была закрыта и явно не тронута с того момента, как Ренард сам ее закрыл час назад.  
Монро аккуратно разулся в прихожей, Ник последовал его примеру. Сам Шон уже отвык снимать обувь дома, за исключением, разве что, редких выходных, потому как очень нечасто удавалось оставаться в родных стенах достаточно долгое время.  
— Кровать и кресло разодраны. Диван тоже, но все-таки выглядит получше.  
Потрошитель указал на спальню, спрашивая разрешения, и Ренард кивнул. Ник прошелся по комнате, осторожно осматривая вещи и шумно втягивая воздух, хотя грудная клетка почти не двигалась, когда легкие им заполнялись.  
Запах уже немного растворился в пространстве квартиры, стал слабее и ясно чувствовался в основном там, где его обладатель задерживался дольше всего.  
— Я матрас переверну, с той стороны он целый, а дыра неглубокая, — донесся голос Монро из спальни. — Наволочку и простынь, правда, уже не спасти.  
Ренард улыбнулся. Эдди Монро ему нравился. Очень… домашний, если можно так сказать.  
— В шкафу на нижней полке постельное белье.  
Ник легко коснулся своей рукой его пальцев, будто бы случайно, или же Ренарду и вовсе это показалось из-за насыщенного впечатлениями дня.  
— Я поехал.  
— Ты можешь не возвращаться, Джульетта вряд ли оценит еще одну одинокую ночь. — Полицейские редко бывают счастливы в браке. Ни одна жена не станет терпеть сутки одиночества и беспокойства напролет. — Скоро начнет просить об увольнении.  
— Она все понимает, Шон.  
Ник печально улыбнулся и вышел в прихожую. Было слышно, как он копошится в ящике в поисках ложки для обуви, как обувает ботинки.  
Как щелкнула дверная ручка.  
— Я предупрежу, чтобы тебя пропустили, — крикнул Ренард до того, как захлопнулась дверь.  
Монро вошел в гостиную, отряхивая штаны, осмотрелся и заметил, что число присутствующих уменьшилось.  
— Я возьму тот клетчатый плед, лягу на диване. Он действительно несильно потрепан.  
— Ложитесь на кровати, я буду работать здесь.  
Видя, что гость явно собирается спорить, Ренард достал белый заварочный чайник, привезенный послом из Токио. Подарок вмещал в себя почти литр жидкости и имел прекрасную ручную роспись на боку. Рассыпчатый чай в фирменном мешочке со старинной, созданной столетия назад и ни разу не менявшейся печатью, был подарен вместе с ним.  
Заварник занял место на столике, выпуская тонкую ниточку пара и приятный аромат вишни, который вскоре заглушил собой запах испорченного шоколада.  
— Вы с Ником… вместе? — Кажется, вопрос застал Монро врасплох.  
Он присел, очень осторожно, на край дивана. Шон сел с другой стороны, и таким образом разорванное место оказалось между ними.  
— Мы просто знакомые.  
— Которые?  
— Которые иногда спали вместе, — нехотя продолжил Монро, выделяя интонациями второе слово.  
Кажется, этот факт его смущал.  
— Вы знали про Джульетту?  
— Нет! Иначе бы ничего не…  
— А как узнали?  
— Ник пригласил меня на ужин. — На губах улыбка, хотя она и была призвана показать хорошее настроение от разговора, но истинной радости на лице не было.  
Пригласить на ужин к своей подруге, с которой живешь вместе уже два года, своего любовника, который о ней не знает… Смело, очень смело.  
— А вы? — Монро задал встречный вопрос.  
— Работаем вместе.  
Ренард наклонился, чуть приоткрыл крышку заварника, выпуская ком сладко пахнущего пара. Удостоверившись, что чай заварился, он поднес обе чашки ближе к узкому носику.  
И именно этот момент выбрал Монро, чтобы спросить:  
— И тоже с ним спите?  
Руки не дрогнули, ни одна капля насыщенной бронзовой жидкости не попала мимо чашки.  
— Нет. — Ренард был сдержан, но уголки губ дернулись в стороны. — Дальше поцелуев ничего не зашло. Ваш звонок был очень вовремя.  
Монро удивленно распахнул глаза и едва заметил протянутую ему дымящуюся чашку.  
— Значит, когда я позвонил… Черт, мне так неловко, простите.  
Ренард был готов открыто рассмеяться.  
Он впервые видел такого Потрошителя.  
Кажется, время в ожидании Ника пролетит за длительным разговором на любопытные темы.  
И окажется действительно интересным.


	8. Chapter 8

Ночной город выглядел вымершим. Горели фонари, мигали вывески, но ни одного человека не было на улице.  
Соседние дома безжизненны, и только в окнах своего дома Ник заметил включенный свет. Его ждали, несмотря на позднее время суток.  
В руках прошуршали пакеты с продуктами, когда он зашел внутрь и ногой закрыл дверь. Быстро проследовал на кухню и осторожно поставил ношу на чистую столешницу.  
На плите тихо шипела нагревающимся маслом сковородка, голубое пламя под ней слабо трепыхалось.  
За спиной послышались негромкие шаги босых ног, и кухню заполнил легкий аромат фиалок.  
Ласковые, нежные руки обняли Ника за пояс и затем помогли ему снять куртку.  
Джульетта была в одной тонкой ночнушке, которая почти не скрывала фигуру. Пальцы у нее ловкие, и Ник засмеялся, когда она умудрилась незаметно расстегнуть почти все пуговицы на его рубашке.  
Он притянул женщину к себе и поцеловал оголенное плечико с россыпью мелких веснушек. Вдохнул столь любимый им запах ее кожи.  
— Извини, я знаю, что у нас были планы на этот вечер, но я не останусь сегодня. — В голову лезла всякая чушь, инстинкт охотника рвался вверх, к поверхности сознания, но Ник постарался его заглушить и продолжил. — Монро сбила машина, и ему нужна помощь. Приеду утром и переоденусь.  
Выражение лица Джульетты не изменилось, только запах фиалок стал сильнее. А под ним едва уловимо почувствовался другой, менее приятный.  
Ник не шелохнулся, не позволяя пониманию отразиться в глазах, продолжил гладить тонкую, прямую спину женщины, с которой он прожил в одном доме два года. Провел подушечками пальцев по едва выступающим позвонкам и ощутил горячий выдох в шею, почувствовал, как Джульетта прижалась ближе.  
Секс на кухне… Что-то похожее уже было, совсем недавно и не совсем с человеком.  
В ноздрях защекотало чужое возбуждение, но было уже поздно — разум сосредоточился на непонятном запахе.  
Джульетта почувствовала напряжение и приподнялась на цыпочках, чтобы коснуться губами его щеки.  
И Ник впервые остановил ее. Он не отстранился, лишь перехватил ее запястье одной рукой, а другой сжал гладкую шею Джульетты. Потянул в сторону, отодвигая ее голову на безопасное расстояние от своего лица.  
Глаза ее были чуть расширены, губы приоткрыты, испуга в них не было. Ей казалось, что это была любовная игра.  
— Покажи себя, — прошептал Ник, почти не размыкая губ.

Женщина в его руках вздрогнула, одеревенела, а температура кожи под ладонями ощутимо понизилась.  
Когда она попыталась отойти, делая маленькие шаги, цепляясь за стены и кухонную мебель руками, Ник ее не сдерживал. Он лишь смотрел, печально улыбаясь.  
И без того бледная кожа Джульетты вспыхнула сияющими мелкими точками, прежняя синева едва могла просмотреться под ними. Губы выделились ярким бордовым пятном, а глаза с маленькими черными зрачками по центру потеряли белок, приобретя взамен ядовитый голубой оттенок.  
Ее лицо показалось еще более худым, почти болезненным, по сравнению с тем, что Ник привык видеть.  
Золотые серьги с красными камнями слились по цвету с огненно-красными волосами. Это уже не рыжий, напоминающий солнечные стишки из детства.  
Аромат цветов почти исчез.  
В кухне сильно запахло испорченным шоколадным маслом.  
— Ты должен был стать моим.  
Джульетта смотрела на него, не моргая, дышала часто и медленно отступала в освещенную гостиную. Тихий надтреснутый шепот слетал с ее губ, вызывая дрожь по телу и порочные мысли.  
— Я был твоим.  
Ник так же медленно шел за ней, неосознанно ступая по ее следам.  
— Нет. Иначе бы уже был мертв, — шипит в ответ Джульетта.  
Она была недовольна, на щеках горел яркий, неестественно розовый гневный румянец.  
— Возможно, я слишком сильно хочу жить?  
— Я столько времени потратила на тебя, а в итоге ты выбираешь… кого? Потрошителя и жалкого бастарда?! Они тебя не заслужили!  
— А ты?  
Ник старался говорить тише: лишние крики привлекли бы внимание соседей, привыкших к спокойной и милой паре, живущей в этом доме.  
Джульетта же с каждым словом распалялась все сильнее, шипела, как разъяренная кошка, приветливая улыбка теперь больше напоминала дикий звериный оскал. Не хватало только острых зубов, но этот вид существ не был предрасположен к поеданию живой плоти, предпочитая нечто более эфемерное — жизненную энергию.  
Голубые глаза яростно вспыхнули.  
— Я нашла тебя первой!  
— Я не переходящий приз.  
Они вышли из кухни, застыв между лестницей на второй этаж и входной дверью.  
— Ты вкусный деликатес. Хотя бы представляешь, как сложно найти Гримма?  
— Ты питалась мной два года. — Челюсти ныли, кожа на руках зудела. — Даже мое терпение имеет срок годности.  
Ник начинал злиться. Медленно загорался, чувствуя, как приятно покалывает во всем теле в предвкушении охоты. Отвратительный запах шоколада, давивший на легкие, делал только хуже.  
Муза не отводила от него взгляда, запахи смешивались вокруг нее в дикий водоворот. Ник поморщился.  
— Я должна была выпить тебя сразу! Но ты… А потом ты привел его в дом!  
— Ты сбила Монро?  
— Ублюдочный волк выжил. Знала, что надо было вернуться…  
— И ты приходила к моему капитану?  
— От вас двоих несло сексом, когда он тебя привез в тот раз.  
Узкий стол из прихожей полетел в сторону дивана вместе с жалобно звякнувшим телефонным аппаратом. Джульетта сжимала и разжимала кулаки.  
— Ты должен был любить меня!  
— И я любил! Вот только твоей заслуги в этом нет!  
— Это я!  
— Это чары!  
Те, кто считают женщину недостойным противником, неправы. Именно это распространенное мнение действует милым дамам на пользу. Ник часто расследовал случаи домашнего насилия, когда агрессором была именно жена.  
Хрупкие, худенькие. Кто подумает, что они способны на жестокость.  
Музы во многом были схожи с Козлорогами: им обоим требовалась жизненная сила партнера. Музы также не отличались физической силой. Им было достаточно одного поцелуя, и жертва уже не могла избавиться от мыслей о голубокожей чаровнице. Муза несколько дней тянула бы из живой еды энергию, а жертва с каждой новой встречей все сильнее привязывалась бы к причине наваждения.  
Долго процесс обычно не длится.  
Итог всегда один и тот же — смерть.  
Вот только в случае встречи этих созданий и Гримма исход общения может быть любым.  
Чары Джульетты успешно выполняли свое назначение, привязывая избранника к ней. Но два года — долгий срок. Узы слабели и требовали большей подпитки. И Муза давала ее, со временем исчерпав свой потенциал полностью. Чары продолжали тянуть необходимую энергию — но уже из своей хозяйки.  
Синяки под глазами и нервозность в движениях. Джульетта быстро худела, но не собиралась останавливаться, ведь перед ней был бездонный колодец силы.  
А тело Ника уже привыкло к постоянному воздействию, постепенно разум перестал считать Музу единственно верным выбором. И сердце потянулось к тому, кто оказался на тот момент ближе. Такому же теплому, с живыми эмоциями и запахом. Не иллюзии, созданной Музой.  
Смешно, но Потрошитель воспринимался на тот момент чем-то более близким, чем любимая подруга.  
Чем меньше времени Ник стал проводить с Джульеттой, чем больше сближался с Монро, а позже — с капитаном, тем сильнее истончались цепи…  
И сейчас иллюзия, наведенная Музой, была едва заметна. Ник видел, как исхудало ее тело, так, что стали явно видны под тонкой облегающей ночнушкой выступающие ребра. Видел тяжелое облако вокруг нее, запах гниющей силы. Нити чар тянулись к Нику, но цели не достигали — рассыпались по пути в пепел.  
Муза дернулась в сторону входной двери резко и неожиданно быстро. Гримм побежал наперерез, через кухню, в спешке задев локтем рукоять сковороды. Шипящее масло и включенная конфорка — не слишком хорошее сочетание.  
И когда Ник прижал Джульетту к стене за мгновение до того, как она коснулась дверной ручки, в кухне уже яростно полыхало пламя.  
Занавески и висящая кухонная утварь сгорели первыми. Столп огня закоптил потолок, пластиковые покрытия на тумбах оплавились, оставляя на углах липкие черные кляксы.  
Джульетта слишком долго пила энергию из Ника, и та сила, с которой она отбросила его в глубину дома, принадлежала Гримму. На его шее остались саднящие борозды от ногтей.  
Муза больше не хотела бежать и прятаться. Она хотела остаться и потребовать компенсации за потраченное время.  
Ник, пошатываясь, встал на колени, опираясь руками на паркетное покрытие, — приземлился он не слишком удачно, спиной сломав поручень лестницы на второй этаж и несколько первых ступеней. Под ладонями оказались мелкие щепки и стекло от разбитой вазы.  
Быстрый взгляд в сторону дивана — пламя с кухни перебралось в гостиную и теперь радостно пожирало ковер и длинные шторы на окнах.  
Принять вертикальное положение Ник не успел, Джульетта подошла и коснулась рукой его спины.  
Она попыталась вытянуть то, что считала своим по праву, воспользовавшись экстренной ситуацией.  
Дура.  
Чары требовали больше сил и, почувствовав огромный источник энергии, жадно потянулись к нему. Но пламя тоже откликнулось — с шипением и треском поползло к замершим у лестницы людям.  
Чем больше хотела забрать Муза, тем быстрее подбиралась огненная стена.  
А тонкая ночная сорочка, как оказалось, прекрасно могла гореть.  
Ник закашлялся, упав на локти. От смеси запахов, от паленой синтетики и сгоревших волос вперемешку с сожженным пластиком слезились глаза.  
Джульетта истерично сбивала с себя пламя, забыв на время о своей жертве. И об окружающих ее предметах. Она неудачно повернулась, пытаясь дотянуться рукой к голове, ударилась коленом о столик и упала, вывернув ногу.  
Пока она, вскрикивая, выковыривала самые большие куски стеклянной столешницы из большого пореза на голени, Ник смог, наконец, встать, хватаясь за нагревающиеся стены.  
Первый этаж был почти полностью заполнен огнем, закручивающимся под потолком в некоторое подобие воронки прямо над растрепанной Музой. Ее кожа мерцала, на несколько секунд приобретая человеческий оттенок, но почти сразу же возвращаясь к истинному — голубому перламутру.  
Она могла встать, несмотря на боль. Могла уйти, и Ник, возможно, не стал бы ее преследовать — два года под одной крышей все-таки накладывают свой отпечаток.  
Но она вскинула голову и смотрела на него, не моргая, позволяя сверкающим дорожкам слез стекать по щекам, продолжая сидеть на полу посреди почти уничтоженного огнем дома.  
От жара вокруг кружилась голова, и Ник не сразу услышал решительное:  
— Помоги мне.  
Это совсем не походило на просьбу.  
— И что ты сделаешь потом?  
— Я уйду. Оставлю тебя и уйду.  
Муза сказала именно то, что от нее хотели услышать, пользуясь особенностью своего вида. Муза всегда говорила то, что важно для жертвы — это создавало положительный эмоциональный фон к каждой ее фразе, и цель легче поддавалась чарам. А после закрепления уз слова переставали быть важными.  
Но Ник больше не был опутан ее цепями и видел ложь в ярких голубых глазах.  
— Ты могла уйти, когда начала понимать, что твоих сил недостаточно. Ты могла уйти, но ты осталась. Ты не умеешь останавливаться.  
— Я уйду! — Крик Джульетты заглушил звук обваливающихся навесных шкафов на кухне.  
— Ты должна была уйти раньше. Но решила переступить черту, причинив вред дорогому мне существу. — Гримм шагнул к полуголой женщине. — Ты действительно думаешь, что я отпущу тебя теперь?  
Тихое бешенство быстро достигло точки кипения. Глаза почернели, а призрачный скелет, слишком явно не принадлежащий человеку, был едва заметен на фоне горящей лестницы.  
Джульетта всхлипнула, окинув взглядом опасные когти на руках Ника.  
— Ты же не можешь бросить меня…  
Еще одна глупая мысль, что сейчас могла прийти ей в голову, — попытаться снова использовать свои чары…  
Ник отступил на несколько шагов назад, чувствуя, как к запаху плавящегося пластика примешивается сильный запах горящей плоти. Муза горела, но упрямо старалась дотянуться до своей цели. Множество красных тонких нитей, иногда терявшихся в языках пламени, окутывало ее тело, но огонь не мог им навредить.  
Глядя в наполненные безумием голубые глаза, Ник вдохнул сильный запах испорченного шоколада, который сейчас перебивал запах гари.  
Лицо Джульетты исказил широкий оскал, даже отдаленно не напоминающий улыбку. Нитей вокруг женщины стало больше, они скручивались в постоянно шевелящийся клубок.  
Пол тонко затрещал, и Ник запоздало вспомнил, что в подвале бойлерная.  
Пока он пробирался через пламя к входной двери, огонь успел лизнуть его оголенную руку — на запястье останется ожог. Криков за спиной не было слышно, лишь шипение и треск перекрытий.  
Улица была погружена во тьму, лишь участок вокруг пылающего дома будто находился под золотым куполом.  
Стоило бы остаться и убедиться, что потерявшая разум Муза теперь точно никого не побеспокоит, но, как только огонь доберется до подвала, взрыв разбудит всех.

Всю дорогу до дома Ренарда Ник опасливо смотрел на мобильник, ожидая звонка.  
Куртка осталась на полу кухни, и, учитывая, что случилось с домом, можно было надеяться, что она уже давно сгорела.  
Швейцар на входе в подъезд стоял и, чуть покачиваясь, спал. Ник не стал его будить. Он тихо открыл тяжелую дверь и прошел внутрь.  
Узкая кабина лифта показалась еще меньше и, тихо поскрипывая, будто нехотя, поднималась вверх.  
Лишь когда за спиной закрылась дверь квартиры, сердце перестало так истерично биться в попытках выскочить из груди. Ритм стал спокойнее, дыхание замедлилось.  
Ренард сидел на менее пострадавшей стороне дивана и что-то читал, а Монро расположился в кресле, перекинув ноги через подлокотник и прикрыв глаза.  
— Ты долго. Мог бы не возвращаться, если Джульетта была против. — Шон отложил книгу в сторону. — Мы бы поняли.  
Ник пожал плечами и стянул потемневшую от пота рубашку.  
Ренард удивленно приподнял брови, когда Гримм забрался к нему на колени, и только когда тот, поерзав бедрами, замер, осторожно спросил:  
— Что случилось?  
За спиной Ника пошевелился Монро.  
— Дымом пахнет.  
В этой квартире запах присутствия Джульетты почти испарился, заменившись ароматом сборного чая и мужского тела.  
Внизу живота шевельнулось слабое желание. Хотелось заменить воспоминания сегодняшнего вечера чем-то более сильным и приятным.  
Например, хорошим сексом.  
Ник начал быстро расстегивать рубашку Ренарда, и, не встретив сопротивления, толкнулся бедрами вперед, прижимаясь пахом к паху своего капитана.  
— Я не думаю, что сейчас, — Шон шумно выдохнул, — подходящее время.  
— Самое подходящее.  
— Мы не одни.  
Ник приподнялся, быстро приспустив джинсы вместе с трусами. Возбужденный член, освободившись от стягивающей ткани, влажно ударился о живот.  
— Это как раз плюс, — прошептал Гримм, прежде чем коснуться губ Ренарда своими.  
Любые возражения были остановлены жадным, горячим ртом. Прикосновение было не грубым — страстным, напористым. Продолжая тереться о живот принца, Ник принялся целовать его полуоткрытые губы, каждую по отдельности: скользить по ним кончиком языка, заставляя сосредоточиться на нежных, настойчивых касаниях.  
Ренард прижал Ника к себе, положив одну руку ему под голову, а второй обняв его талию. Впрочем, на талии ладонь его задержалась недолго, сразу же спустившись ниже и стиснув поджарые крепкие ягодицы Гримма до красноватых отметин от коротких ногтей.  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду. — Голос Монро был едва слышен.  
Потрошитель неловко поднялся и пошел в сторону двери, отводя взгляд и поправляя по пути рубашку.  
Ник прервал поцелуй.  
— Тебя никто не прогонял. Оставайся. Кровать большая — втроем легко поместимся. — Он быстро облизал покрасневшие губы. — И в меня вы вдвоем, думаю, тоже.  
Из горла Монро вырвался стон.  
Гримм поднялся, откинув джинсы с бельем подальше, оставаясь обнаженным. Он подошел к замершему на пути к выходу Потрошителю и уверенно потянул его в сторону постели.  
Ренард тоже поднялся с дивана и пошел следом, на ходу избавляясь от одежды. А Монро отстранено окинул взглядом заправленную недавно им же самим кровать.  
Ладони принца легли на бедра Ника, увлекая его вниз, пристраивая как раз между своих раздвинутых ног, прижимая спиной к своей груди, заставляя поясницей почувствовать горячий возбужденный член. Одну руку Шон просунул между собой и любовником, чуть раздвинул ему ягодицы и ввел кончик пальца в узкую дырочку ануса.  
Ник жалобно всхлипнул, толкнувшись бедрами назад, за что Ренард подарил ему ласковый поощрительный поцелуй в плечо.  
— В столе возле кровати флакон с ароматическим маслом, достань, пожалуйста. Он такой тугой.  
Монро выдохнул, услышав этот хриплый шепот, обращенный к нему, и быстро расстегнул рубашку. Флакон отыскался сразу, правда, Потрошитель едва не уронил его, одновременно пытаясь снять брюки, не расстегивая ремень.  
Ренард вытянул вторую руку, молча прося поделиться содержимым.  
— Можно, я буду первым? — спросил у Монро принц, перед тем как его влажный палец скользнул в отверстие в теле тихо постанывающего Гримма и начал двигаться вперед-назад.  
Ник, кажется, даже не заметил, что рука у его задницы сменилась с правой на левую. Он откинул голову Ренарду на плечо и закрыл глаза, полностью отдавшись ощущениям.  
Второй палец присоединился к первому. Шон разводил их слегка и поворачивал, расслабляя нежную плоть Ника. Смотрел на него в упор, не отводя глаз от лица, не желая упустить ничего из того, что на нем отражалось.  
Монро слабо кивнул и забрался на кровать, избавившись, наконец, от брюк и носков. Когда он провел ладонью по обнаженному колену Ника, а затем по внутренней стороне бедра, тот распахнул глаза, дернувшись в руках Ренарда. Зеленые глаза его потемнели так, что зрачки стали почти неразличимы, губы подрагивали, дыхание было быстрым и прерывистым.  
Шон помог Нику приподняться и направил влажную от остатков масла головку своего члена в подготовленное отверстие, а сам лег на спину, уложив сверху дрожащее тело. Губы Гримма широко раскрылись, когда смазанный маслом член раздвинул кольцо мускулов между ягодицами и начал свое неумолимое движение внутрь.  
Монро прикусил костяшку указательного пальца, слушая эти тяжелые вздохи. В той позе, в которой находился сейчас Ник, было очень хорошо видно, как член почти покидает его тело и как погружается внутрь до самых яиц.  
Войдя в него целиком, Ренард остановился, милосердно давая возможность, как следует прочувствовать каждую венку своего органа. Он чуть-чуть поменял положение, руками дотянувшись до затвердевших сосков Ника, вызвав тихий вскрик. Монро подполз поближе, чувствуя болезненную тяжесть внизу живота. Он успокаивающе коснулся вздрагивающего от каждого движения члена Ника, поглаживал все, до чего мог дотянуться: его ноги, бедра, ягодицы.  
— Ты и дальше будешь только смотреть? — прошептал Ренард, особенно сильно подкинув бедра вверх.  
Монро мог только кивнуть, наблюдая, как принц разводит ноги Ника еще шире. Потрошитель осторожно устроился между ними и так же бережно начал вводить короткими толчками влажную головку своего члена. Края дырочки покраснели и подрагивали, пытаясь сжаться вокруг двух заполняющих ее членов.  
На несколько мгновений все трое замерли, давая Нику время, чтобы привыкнуть. Он тяжело дышал, задыхаясь, кожа покрылась испариной. Его призрачные когти больно царапали бедро Ренарда, который, в принципе, сейчас не особенно возражал против небольшой боли.   
Монро начал двигаться первым, правильно истолковав мутный взгляд Шона. Сначала очень медленно… А потом Потрошитель увидел в широко распахнутых глазах Гримма яркое нарастающее возбуждение, от которого Ник стал дышать чаще, с присвистом, и отчаянно поддавался бедрами, насаживая себя на два двигающихся внутри члена. Когда Монро перешел на более жесткий быстрый темп, Гримм, не стесняясь, застонал в голос, выгибая спину и откидывая голову. Теперь Потрошитель трахал его по-настоящему, сильно и резко ударяя бедрами по его ягодицам, проникая с каждым разом все глубже и задевая такие места, которые посылали по всему телу Ника волны дрожи и острого, отчаянного желания. Яйца Монро при каждом толчке соприкасались с яйцами Ренарда, который тоже не оставался неподвижным. Его темп был медленнее, но резче, идеально попадая в выбранный часовщиком ритм.  
Пойманный в ловушку между двумя горячими телами Гримм потерял всякое представление о реальности — ничего не видел, ничего не слышал вокруг себя, отдаваясь полностью, без остатка, острому наслаждению. В голове Ника судорожно билась одна, подгоняемая жарким пронзающим удовольствием, связная мысль: «Чтобы это не прекращалось… Только бы они не останавливались…»  
Рука принца ласкающим движением коснулась его паха, и член дернулся, размазывая по животу вязкую каплю смазки, как будто только и дожидался прикосновения широкой ладони, длинных сильных пальцев с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями. Монро издал жалобный крик, чувствуя, как последние остатки его самоконтроля сгорают в огне всепоглощающего желания.  
А потом просто не осталось ничего, кроме сладкой дрожи, бурлящей крови, бешеного сердцебиения в унисон, ощущения соприкасающейся, трущейся друг о друга плоти внутри тесного канала…  
Монро казалось, что он растворяется, уплывает куда-то, что окружающий мир рушится и исчезает, и пружина в паху лопнула, заставив конвульсивно содрогаться все его тело, от макушки до пят, а перед его глазами на секунду открылась черная дыра.  
Одновременно с семенем из него выплеснулся грудной рык, а ладони капитана сжались на бедрах Ника, оставляя быстро темнеющие синяки.  
Монро осторожно вытащил член, продолжающий выталкивать остатки спермы, и упал на бок, наблюдая за своими пылкими партнерами.  
Ренард тяжелыми мощными толчками глубже входил в отверстие между ягодицами, открытое для него, зная, что теперь не навредит своему Гримму. И в тот момент, когда он кончил в него, Ник почувствовал, как его собственный оргазм изливается на подрагивающий живот.  
Он, оглушенный, обессиленный, опустошенный, застонал, не чувствуя сил на то, чтобы хотя бы открыть глаза. Открыл рот, чувствуя, как саднит горло и начинают болеть мышцы ног, когда член Ренарда покинул растраханное отверстие. По бедрам потекли теплые, вязкие струи смешанной спермы двух существ.  
— Останься. — Ник не был уверен, что его услышат. — Поговорим позже.  
На кровати, внизу, вне зоны его видимости зашевелилось что-то тяжелое. Кто-то медленно, с шуршанием, переместился выше, оказавшись на одном уровне с лицом Гримма — Монро все же остался. А положение Ренарда вполне его самого устраивало.  
Уставший и выжатый физически от непривычного напряжения Ник решил, что пару часов сна он вполне заслужил, и закрыл глаза, погружаясь в блаженную тьму.  
Он не очнулся, когда его бережно передвинули в центр, между двумя разгоряченными мужчинами. Когда они прижались к нему, вдыхая свой запах с его кожи, он лишь тихо застонал.


	9. Epilogue

Они действительно поговорили. Забравшись втроем в душевую кабину.  
Оставайся дома. Обычно в пустую квартиру приходили в свой рабочий кабинет, чтобы с головой погрузиться в документы.  
Утро этого дня сильно отличалось от прежних.  
Это было… приятно.

В здании полицейского участка Ренард прибыл в приподнятом настроении. Однако он быстро исправил это.  
Каменные стены подвала и обугленные горы мусора. Дозвониться до своего друга. Бёркхардт провел ночь в квартире капитана, под присмотром начальства.  
Такие моменты должны быть приятными для каждого. Почему бы не выпить после тяжелого трудового дня?  
Правда, когда он вспомнил о подруге Ника.  
Трупа Джульетты, которая была в середине недели, должна была быть дома, среди обуглившегося мусора не обнаружено. Пожар начался с кухни, где рванул старый бойлер. Кости могли расшвырять вокруг эпицентра взрыва, их искали, но пока безрезультатно. Коронер высказывает предположение о том, что они попросту рассыпались, долго находясь под воздействием высоких температур, но опять же, сказать точно было невозможно.  
Ренард нахмурился, слушая о печальных событиях прошедшей ночи.  
Мы говорим о том, что мужчины выбирают из душ, мокрые, уставшие и довольные.  
Потом его вырвало. Сон и Монро вместе держатся за Гримму.  
Последствия разорванной связи с Музой давали о себе знать.  
Когда он уходил, Ренарда, Ник провалился в сон, Потрошитель, невесело улыбнувшись, сказал:  
\- Может быть, юный Гримм нас скоро покинет.  
Принц тоже так думал. Агрессия, тяга к чужому теплу - все это обусловлено долгим воздействием на сознание чарами Музыкантов. Теперь, когда связь разорвались, состояние психологического  
Вероятность Того, что он останется очень небольшой.  
Жаль будет расстаться сейчас, когда все только началось.  
Ренард вздрогнул, выныривая из своих мыслей, когда сержант Ву окликнул его.  
\- Надо сказать Нику.  
\- Я сам скажу. Идите, Ву. Я все еще жду дело Мортингера.  
В большой комнате собралось много полицейских, детективов. Участок - как большой улей. О, когда мы знали, что все прошли мимо Ренарду, когда он прошел от входа до дверей своего кабинета.  
На звонок после третьего гудка ответил сам Ник. Казалось, что он был доволен.  
\- Твой дом сгорел, ничего не осталось. - Шон решил не оттягивать и начал разговор с нами. - Даже костей. Ты уверен, что она осталась в доме?  
В трубке секундное молчание и шорох простыней.  
\- Могло случиться что угодно. Человеческие кости очень хрупкие.  
Ренард выдохнул, решился задать еще один вопрос.  
\- Ты останешься сегодня?  
Ник коротко рассмеялся.  
\- Я бы остался на пару недель. Как видишь, мне совершенно негде жить.  
\- А потом?  
\- А потом мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
\- Что говорит Монро? - За столь недолгий срок Ренард уже успел свыкнуться с мыслью, что в придачу к Гримму будет еще и Потрошитель.  
Что-то сказать сейчас. Его рот немного занят.  
Шон против воли улыбнулся. Воображение очень ярко представило эту картину. Он мог узнать свой рот.  
Прежде чем сказать:  
\- Возвращайся скорее. Мы тебя ждем.


End file.
